


The Origins of the Avatar of Despair: AKA The Infinite Times I Almost Died, And the One Time I Did... Don’t Worry! I Got Better!

by Wisowind



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 2016, Abusive Parents, BDSM, Demoncest, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 58,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisowind/pseuds/Wisowind
Summary: Semi-cannon novelization play-through of Shall We Date: Obey Me! With a feminine slanted non-binary amab MC with eventually demon magick, and magical Lust makes for customized body parts for all occasions!Mara: a sassy, impulsive and rebellious human with an unaddressed death wish and a brave streak a mile long, gets abducted to the Daemonium, Capital of Hell. She is rather fine with this.Partly because she just finally came out to her adoptive Catholic parents as a fem-nonbinary polyamorous atheist, and it went about as well as expect: disowned after saying the words feminine, non-binary, and that her name wasn’t Henry.Sitting on her bus bench after leaving her childhood home for the last time, she was ready for a lovely live of sin, revelry and HRT on the west coast. She definitely wasn’t ready for spending a year in hell but she more than grows into it.Maybe God saw this ending coming, but no one else but only the reader gets to expect so much of her on first day in hell: she will eventually become one of the strongest members of the Demonic aristocracy.Happy Polyamorus Ending!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Kicked Out and Kidnapped (0.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphically explicit at Chapter 22, often causal sexual explicit thoughts trigger warnings tagged each chapter

She was waiting at the bus stop, thinking about herself in third person. With the amount of times she’d been misgendered in that conversation she needed the validation of correct pronouns, and right now she was the only person who could give herself that sweet, sweet serotonin. She was glad she had planned for her parents, adoptive parents, kicking her out. It hadn’t even come as a surprise when her “father” bellowed the words at her. She felt relieved to have it over with. She’d already moved all of her stuff into her friends place back in California, and had a job lined up too. It was beyond time to have done this. But still she felt that tinge of regret. There was no going back now. No more vacations with the family. Vacation that she’d dreaded. But the locations at least were pretty. Especially last year at the ocean, that had been memorable. She’d been able to see just how heartless her family could be in a crisis. Adoptive family, she reminded herself. She didn’t know if she had any biological family out there. Her adoption was done without any paperwork, and before now the fact that she couldn’t look into it without opening up her adoptive family to potential criminal charges had stopped her. But biological family and real family weren’t exactly the same thing but all things considered, she was okay with not having a family to go home to. It was better than having a family she dreaded going home to.

It was a lovely June day in Massachusetts. In the rich area of Boston were her former parents lived the city was very often this picturesque. She’d grown accustomed to California’s weather with her college years spent there, so the eighty degree weather didn’t bother her much. She was wearing something appropriate for such weather. The crop top and boho shorts had set off her former parents immediately. It was almost like she’d wanted to conversation to go poorly. But she simply knew them to well to expect it to go any other way. Well, she thought playing with the expensive gold cross necklace in her hand. A first communion gift from her former parents. She could throw it in the storm drain now and be rid of it. Or she could pawn it. She wasn’t sure why pawning it felt worse then just throwing it away. But instead of deciding now, she slipped it back into over large pockets. She’d added them into were the fake pocket line was, and sewed them to longer than the shorts were. As the bus pulled up she grabbed her huge camping backpack, packed with all the final items she’d wanted from her childhood home. She realized as she stood off the the side waiting as people got off the bus that she was never going to have to enter that house ever again. The thought made her feel lighter than the air around her, as if without her plethora of stuff weighting her down to Earth she might just float away into a nonexistent heaven. But she was headed someplace much better than Heaven: Los Angeles. The City of Angels might not be the official sin city of America but it was Pride month and she was going to enjoy herself. She hadn’t been laid in God knows how long what with all the chaos with graduation, gender and body dysphoria and having to plan her independence, which was way too much financially planning. She hated it, she was much better at spending money than she was at budgeting it...

But as she stepped forward to get on the bus, she felt a sudden sinking sensation in her stomach. Her head was started to feel oddly heavy, and the feeling of intense weight was spreading throughout her body. As if gravity had just increased but only for her. It reminded her of the sensation she’d felt going down too fast while scuba diving. Getting one last look at the blue sky, she felt herself falling downward fast, as her vision went dark...


	2. 1.1 The Royal Academy of Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape and Alcoholism Mention
> 
> Chapter 1.1 of the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over myself and like Devildom now, I’m switching it so that the city there are in is called Daemonium and the general area where demons/devils live is known as the Devildom
> 
> (I hate the translation of Devildom so I switched it to Daemonium as a combination of the words Daemon and Pandemonium. In this work it is the capitol city of hell.)

The light returned but I was no longer standing outside. Instead I was in what looked at first like a large ornate courtroom. Having fallen directly on my ass, I picked myself up off the floor. Looking Up at the configuration of filled seats in front of me, one was raised on high in the back with seven other in front of it all facing forward, two of which were empty. On second glance it looked more like a government building in Britain or some place old, rich and european... There were even animal tapestries on the wall behind the court, placed in between the ornate windows. Through those windows was the night sky in all different shades of blue and full of stars. Well, I certainly wasn’t in Massachusetts anymore. But before I could ask what, the fuck, was happening, the man in the high seat spoke.

“Welcome to the Daemonium Mara,” the man announced warmly, 

He had a dark olive complexion, with golden eyes. I could see them gleaming even from here. His face was full of what was a decidedly kind smile. He was very well dressed in a lovely intricate red suit which complemented the red tones in his auburn hair. He positively radiated warmth, with this inviting energy that called me towards him. I felt myself relaxing, despite the situation. I got the sense immediately that this was someone I could trust; that the man in front of me was someone who wanted what was best for not only me but everyone he met. I starred at him: trying to figure out how exactly I was here talking to him, and where exactly here was. I’d never heard of a Daemonium before after all... I needed something to make sense, so I ended up saying the first thing that came to mind.

“Where the hell am I?” I blurred out, causing some of the men to laugh.

“Oh if only you knew how accurate that was,” an oddly familiar, stunningly beautiful brunette sitting in one of the lower raised chairs said.

He looked beautiful, perfectly beautiful, like he’d been pulled straight from a lewd dream. He had that ethereal type of beauty I thought only existed in fiction. The type of exquisite grace only the elves possessed. 

““Oh pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked are we?” the golden eyed man said.

Even up on the podium, he seemed strongly built, like if you put your hands on his chest and pushed it would be like pushing against a brick wall... I really wanted to push against that wall.

“Well that’s understandable,” the golden man continued, “You only just arrived, after all. As a human it will probably take you a while to adjust to things here in the Daemonium.”

Still distracted by his beauty, I realized how completely lacking in sense all of this was. One second I was standing up and then I remembered falling, I must have gotten too hot and fainted. One of the drawbacks of barely sweating was that my body kept in heat. So occasionally, on hot days I’d just faint. Another argument against intelligent design, it hadn’t even been that hot out. If that happened, then this whole place, including the beautiful men in front of me, was just my highly imaginative dream. It would explain why the brunette looked familiar... maybe I could turn it into an orgy! Lucid dream sex was best sex after all.

“Okay,” I said, “I get it now, I passed out and am dreaming.”

Looking around the courtroom, I was surprised to see just how concrete everything seemed. Normally when I was lucid in a dream objects had less physical reality. Only the people and objects I actively focused on would stay in focus and everything else would get blurry, or disappear and change. But the room wasn’t changing. My body too seemed oddly physical for a dream. Looking down, my fingers were maintaining a perfect relative size to each other like they did when I was awake. In dreams they would be changing sizes. I frowned, trying to make myself grow titties, the best test of if I was or was not dreaming. But the man on the podium was humming thoughtfully.

“What a very _human_ thing to say,” the golden man replied, the stress hitting me as odd, “Outstanding! I have a feeling you might be just the sort of person we’re looking for.”

I was what they were looking for? The seemed unlikely. Wherever I was, I never seemed to quite fit in.

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself,” he continued, “My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon I will be crowned King of the Daemonium.”

What the hell? Literally apparently! Demons? He was the prince of demons? Demons were real? And hot? Demons were real and really hot?

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo,” he continued, either ignoring or completely unaware of my sudden crisis, “though we just call it RAD.”

“Sounds rad,” I said before I could stop myself.

I got a few groans from the podium but the golden man, Diavolo, Demon Prince, straight up laughed.

“Yes,” he said, “it is. You’re standing in the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is were we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.”

The Demon prince was a president of a student council? It felt like the beginning of an anime. I wasn’t yet sure of the genre however, they could be about to announce that I was here to be hunted for sport at all. I would certainly enjoy a good hentai, however I wasn’t exactly interested in being raped... again... A romance would be nice though... But I had a sinking feeling this would be one of those high stakes, do-or-die types. But that could be the anxiety talking. I wasn’t an anime protagonist after all. I was a psychology major, only just graduated. Barely. With a ton of breaks for rehab and therapy... I had spent half of my life thinking I was going to hell, I certainly didn’t expect it to happen this way however...

“Why me?” I asked curious as to what exactly I was doing here, in hell.

“I will explain everything to you,” another voice spoke.

It was then that I set eyes on the most beautiful being I’d ever seen. He looked like an Angel, or what I’d always imagined an angel to look like. His diamond face framed by black locks, as his dark piercing eyes seeming to look straight into my soul. But with the infinity of beauty that was his body, it wasn’t so much the curve of his jaw, or the strength in his shoulders, as the power radiating in his voice. As his voice vibrated through the air it was like the world around us was simply waiting on his command to move. There was something calming about his presence, like I’d known him all my life. Even though I had never seen him before, I was in love. Especially considering what he just offered.

“You’ll explain everything to me?” I asked, “that could take a while, I’m quite curious after all.”

Curious about that dick! Did demons have dicks? In hentais they did, but those weren’t even accurate to human anatomy... I had a distinct feeling that I should not ask this man if he had a cock, but that feeling was also part of the reason why I really, really wanted to do it...

“Mara, this is Lucifer,” Diavolo told me, “He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride.”

Lucifer? The Lucifer? Prince of Lies, leader of the angelic rebellion against God? No wonder he was beautiful! Someone had wrote that before his fall, he was the most beautiful of all angels. They’d failed to mention how beautiful he still was... Apparently to see was to believe, because my earlier crisis of faith was now fully resolved, in the pro-Lucifer category. It was a good thing I’d decided this wasn’t a dream earlier otherwise I might have just thrown myself forward and kissed him... or just knelt down and checked if he had a dick for myself...

“He is also the vice-president of the student council and my right-hand man, and not just in title, I assure you,” Diavolo continued despite my daydreams, “beyond that he is my most trusted friend.”

Diavolo laughed seeming quite happy as Lucifer shook his head and sighed. So Lucifer was his right-hand man? The right-hand did a lot of things after all, mine was responsible for most of my orgasms, I wondered if it was the same for the two of them...

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo,” Lucifer said.

His voice was amazing. The vibration traveled down my spine causing goose-bumps. 

“Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours: I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Mara,” Lucifer said, making my toes curl as he said my name.

But I had asked a questions! Mostly importantly, why I was here and I wanted it answered.

“Thank you Lucifer,” I said, loving the sound of his name on my lips, “now please answer my question: why am I here?”

He paused, looking me over. I stood up straight feeling very aware of how much more skin I had revealed compared to him. He was covered almost head to toe after all, his shirt buttoned nearly all the way up his neck and he was wearing gloves! As if by placing clothes over it he could hide how exceptional he looked. Instead it just made me that much more interesting in getting those clothes off of him. Maybe that’s why he did it? I, however, was dressed for a summer in New England: basically booty shorts and a crop top. Lucifer however was wearing a fitted black uniform, with an ornate shoulder pin, buttons nearly up to his throat and a red shoulder cape-thing? His outfit was ornate to say the least.

“Interesting” he said, “this one is quite different from Solomon.” 

Solomon? I didn’t pay much too much attention in Church or CCD but King Solomon had been one of the few exceptions. Mainly because he worked with demons, and that sounded baller. Also didn’t he have a fuck ton of wives?

“Diavolo believes we demons should start strengthening our relationships with both the human world and the celestial realm. As a first step towards this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial realm,” he explained then shook his head looking down at me in judgement though I wasn’t sure in what direction yet, “So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?”

I had, apparently I was a human exchange student in hell, at least I wasn’t being hunted for sport. Though I wasn’t sure how much school I could take. College had only worsened my alcoholism after all... But all I could think was that of all things that my parents had told me would happen to me for my choices, I did not expect them to be right on this of all things: I had gone to hell... But on an exchange program...

As Lucifer continued speaking confirming this fact, I watched his face move. He wasn’t exactly an emotive speaker, but he wasn’t stone faced either. At least not at the current moment.

“You’re period of stay is one year,” he continued on, “you will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year you will write about your stay in the Daemonium.”

So a year of free schooling, housing and an experience of a lifetime? I was waiting for the catch, this was hell after all. Whatever else they called it. I fixed him with a look, trying to see past that beautiful, beautiful face into what he was actually plotting.

“Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself in the Devildom,” Lucifer replied sweetly.

I didn’t trust him. Probably the Catholic upbringing, but I knew better than to trust a demon. Even a fallen angel, or maybe especially a fallen angel. A demon was never more than it was, but a fallen Angel had to make the choice to fall... But I would be living her for a year, so best play nice. And it wasn’t like the Catholic upbringing taught much truth. How many of their lies had I tracked down during my time in college? It felt infinite. He could easily be another one of their mistakes... how much did I really know of anything here? Nothing? No, less! With the brainwashing I’d gotten it was probably less than nothing. I was actively prejudice against them.

“You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother, Mammon,” Lucifer continued, “he is the Avatar of Greed and... how should I put this?”

He was pausing often, choosing his words even more carefully than usual. I had the feeling he usually chose his words with care, like what I used to do with my parents. Speech-craft was an art form all of its own.

“Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough,” he said.


	3. Mammon’s First Call

“Here take this device,” Lucifer continued, handing me what looked like a smart phone, “It’s called a D.D.D. and it’s a lot like the cell phones of your world.”

So it was a smart phone that he was holding out to me with his black gloved hand. Reaching out for it, I took it from him with both hands, making sure our fingers brushed. Even through his gloves, his touch felt electric. Though, I could be imagining it. Really I was acting like a lovesick child.

“This will be yours to use for as long as you stay here,” he continued.

I’d rather be his for the time I stayed here... the thought popped into my head unbidden. As most thoughts did to be honestly. But it seemed like actively repressing these thoughts wasn’t going to help much.

“Now go ahead and try calling Mammon with it,” Lucifer prompted, pulling me from my self-chastisement.

Tapping a few buttons I found it worked quite similar to a human smartphone. If it did have different some rather odd looking apps. I’d have to check those out later. Tapping on the name Mammon, it rang once before someone answered.

“Hey,” said a rather uninterested voice.

“Hey,” I replied back, not interested in sounding anymore enthusiastic than who I was speaking to.

That changed his tone however.

“Are ya foolin’ around? Who the hell are ya?” He said, more animated now.

Might as well start off with the basics.

“I’m a human,” I told him.

“Whaaaa? A human?” He said, clearly confused, “Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away.”

So he was afraid that Lucifer was calling him again? Possibly afraid of Lucifer himself? That was good to know if true.

“So, what business does a human have with THE Mammon!” He said.

Using an high honorific on his own name and speaking of himself in the third person? He was clearly full of himself. But I was going to be here for a year. I needed to make friends not enemies. Lucifer was watching me carefully as I talked on the phone and I had the distinct impression he could hear everything Mammon said. 

“Let’s be friend!” I replied cheerfully to Mammon, looking directly at Lucifer while I said it.

He smirked at that and my heart leapt. I felt like a teenager in love, without so much of the repressed gay emotions and gender confusion. So basically a young queer adult.

“Eh…what’re you even sayin’…?” Mammon replied, making me remember I was on a phone call, “AAH! I get it now, you’re the other human—the new exchange student”

Finally! He clearly wasn’t the most aware person in the world, but he caught on eventually.

“Yes,” I replied, but he cut me off

“G’luck with that and see ya,” he said slowly enough I was able to cut him off before he hung up.

“Lucifer called for you,” I said, hoping I was right before.

“Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?” He replied, clearly trying to sound tough.

I didn’t have to think up a reply however because Lucifer gestured for me to hand him the phone. I did as prompted, enjoying once again the feel of his gloved hand against my skin. I wonder what it would feel like on my cheek, or across my lips.

“You’ve got 10 seconds,” Lucifer said beginning to count down.

“YESSIR!” Mammon’s voice yelled from the phone.

Handing the phone back to me, I felt the blush growing in my face as he seemed to linger ever so slightly. It could have just be my imagination. But I wasn’t so sure.


	4. 1:2 The Seven Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:2 in the game

“Sounds like you had a nice chat,” Lucifer said.

The sardonic turn up of the corner of his lip had me worried. How safe I would be with Mammon actually?

“I would’ve preferred you, Lucifer,” I said, still in shock about all of this.

This was the original rebel in front of me, someone who’d not only met God, whatever god made him that is, then chose to fight against him. He fought with God, and lost, but still... He fought God and survived... however, I still didn’t know if any of that was true. I mean, we’re were standing here together in what I was becoming more and more certain was, in fact, Hell and he was here, working for the Devil Prince. So that could be a yes to the question of Angelic Rebellion... But who was this Mammon anyway? If they were brothers that would make him another fallen Angel, wouldn’t it? What exactly did “falling” do to Angels? 

“You look even more worried now, huh?” He said, and I could hear the laugh he was repressing in his tone. 

He seem much more amused at my discomfort than he seemed concerned about it.

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious,” my savior with the piercing yellow eyes replied, actually looking and sounding concerned.

It was strange to think he was the Demon Prince, though Diavolo sure did look the part of the prince. He had a dashing smile, he seemed to just radiate warmth and kindness. Looking at them all, with the exception of their ethereal beauty, they all seemed to appear rather human looking. Wasn’t Lucifer supposed to have six wings as a Seraphim?... Of course that would be the type of biblical information I would remember; something completely useless.

“However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out,” said Diavolo, interrupting her ongoing crisis of reality, “Now then…we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?”

Lucifer had brothers here? Other fallen angels perhaps? If they were fallen Angels. This was devolving far too quickly into a downward spiral on what constituted reality... but people were talking to me, and so far they’d all been rather polite. Might as well just learn as much as I could.

“Yes…,” said Lucifer, “as much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.”

“Oh, come now,” said a voice that flowed across each word like notes on a harp, “Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!”

It was the light haired brunette who I could almost mistake as having directly stared in former wet dreams of mine.

“This one here is Asmodeus,” said Lucifer sounding tired, “the fifth eldest.”

So eldest is Lucifer, Avatar of Pride. Fifth was Asmodeus, Avatar of?

“He is the avatar of lust,” Lucifer continued as if in answer to my question.

Maybe that mind reading theory wasn’t so far off.

“Wh…” Asmodeus started, “I cant believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that you referred to me as ‘this one’. How rude!”

So this was the Avatar of Lust. He certainly looked the part, just looking at his body had me imagining all the different things I could do to him. I wonder just what was the body of the Avatar of Lust looked like, tied up and moaning in pleasure, begging for release... oh the things we could do together.... But I needed to focus.

“Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether,” said a blonde haired young man, “How do you think I feel?”

He was attractive as well. Very well put together in his attire, and saying all the right things. But something about him made me more uneasy than all the others.

“That one there is Satan,” said Lucifer, “the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he might seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.”

He did seem both of those things, but he also was causing the pit of fear in my stomach I hadn’t noticed till now to grow.

“Aha. So I’m that one, am I?” Satan said before turning to me, “Nice to meet you Mara. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.”

Wrath: that explained it. All of those attacks and beatings from people who were trying to control her into being a man... nothing could turn a human into a monster more quickly and surely than wrath.... but it seemed Satan and Lucifer were different beings. 

I, finally, had something solid that I knew was a fact. Actually I had a few things that I knew were facts. The demon realm had a prince who was president of the student council. His right hand man was none other than the Lucifer, who was apparently the avatar of Pride. He had seven younger brothers. All identified with different sins, probably the seven deadly, considering Mammon was the Avatar of Greed, Asmodeus of Lust, and Satan of Wrath. But looking at the two of them, I could help but focus on Asmodeus.

“So you’re Asmodeus,” I said letting the name roll of my tongue, “the Avatar of Lust.”

I wonder if he could tell just how much I wanted him then...

“That’s right! It pretty much sums up what I’m about!” said Asmodeus cheerfully, “including my power. Let’s give a little demonstration! Mara, could you gaze into my eyes for a moment?”

I instinctively looked up at his golden eyes before looking away again. He started walking up to me, his eyes fixed on me. I wanted to stare into them but I kept looking away. This is exactly the type of shit you heard about dumb people getting tricked by.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Come on don’t be shy…” he coaxed his voice sweet and melodic.

I couldn’t help but look up. He was beautiful after all. I definitely wanted to look at him. Why was I fighting it anyway? It wasn’t like I was any stranger to lust. Lust got me through a lot of things, thought it also ruined a lot of others. But it wasn’t so much being who I was that hurt me as much as how the world around me attacked me for it. Lust shouldn’t be a sin, I thought looking into those beautiful shining golden eyes...

“Wait a minute,” Asmodeus said, his perfectly arched brows knitting together, “There’s something about you…hmm…”

I wasn’t sure what to say to that. So I just continued to look into his eyes. They were quite lovely, two pools of golden light. One could get lost diving into them. I smiled at him. It had certainly been a while since I last got laid... He was the Avatar of Lust after all. He would have a lot to teach me, if I could get him to teach me. I smirked at that idea, but he seemed confused and concerned.

“Hold on a second,” Asmodeus finally said, “That’s weird.”

Turning over to Lucifer he broke our gaze. He looked beautiful in profile as well. He looked gorgeous in every angle it seemed. Well at least if I did die in hell, I’d die around gorgeous people.

“Lucifer are you sure there is a soul inside this body?” Asmodeus said.

I laughed, thinking he was joking. I’d been called a soulless queer, among other things, before finally leaving my parents house. But he was actually looking to Lucifer for an answer. 

“Yes,” said Lucifer, “Assuming Beel hasn’t devoured it already that is.”

Wait, so I did have a soul? Well, I guess that made sense if Hell was real. But what was that about devouring?

“Nope,” said another voice, “I haven’t eaten any souls…yet.”

I felt myself tense at the last word. I really didn’t want to get eaten alive, or have my soul eaten while I was still alive. Every single fantasy story I read had horrible fates for the soulless.

“I should warn you Mara,” said the blonde one, Satan, “You best be wary of Asmodeus’s gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage.”

Well, that certainly sounded like Lust to me.

“If you’re not careful, he’ll charm you,” Satan continued “and once you’re under his spell, he’ll eat you.”

Well that certainly didn’t sound like Lust, that sounded more like Gluttony to eat someone... But it could be true for demons? I really was lost here; having no prior knowledge to draw on.

“Hey, don’t go around saying things like that…” said Asmodeus pouting at his brother.

“Don’t worry, eating someone sounds more like gluttony than lust, I’m sure you have much more enjoyable experiences for your...” I wasn’t exactly sure how to end it, victims seemed cruel, and lovers sounded far too innocent but whatever, “lovers.”

“Do you really think so?” He said, moving much closer to me than I expected him to, “regardless my power doesn’t seem to work this time for some reason. I wonder why...”

I also wondered why, about a lot of things: including why I was the one chosen for all this. They never actually answered my question on that. Why pull some random atheist off the street and tell me I’m on an exchange program for a year? Certainly there were better people to choose. Like the Pope... Actually that would probably go over poorly, but it would have been hilarious... Lucifer’s sigh brought me back to the reality of my situation.

“Are you done?” Lucifer asked his brothers before turning back to me, “Now the one with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

“Lucifer, I’m hungry,” said the angry looking redhead.

So he was the Avatar of Gluttony then?

“That’s too bad,” Lucifer replied sounding annoyed, “Now behave yourself.”

“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony,” he introduced himself while his stomach rumbled loud enough for me to hear it where I stood.

“So,” Lucifer continued explaining, “There are seven of us brothers in all and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but…well, we can get to them later. All in good time.”

Seven brothers, all based on the deadly sins. Those I had already met in person included: Pride, Lust, Wrath, and Gluttony, and I had spoken with Greed on the phone. That was five total which left two more, that I hadn’t met... Envy? And one more that I could never remember... it had an animal with the same name... Sloth?! 

“Okay, so then when will I meet the other two?” I asked.

“One of them is back in the house you’ll be living in and one is in the human realm,” said Diavolo, “but during your stay the brothers will lend you their strength. To keep your safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”

“To keep me safe?” I asked, “how likely am I to be attacked and eaten?”

The visuals of several grisly deaths played through my head in a montage of Deaths. But Lucifer’s soothing voice distracted me from them.

“Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you,” Lucifer told me, “If anything we’re to happen to you, it’d be our responsibility.”

“You’re taking responsibility for me?” I said impulsively, looking up into those dark deep eyes.

Lucifer gave me a look that was somewhere between surprised, exasperated and impressed.

“I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations,” Lucifer replied with another sigh, “So I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the devildom.”

So as long as Lucifer was around, I was safe from lesser demons. As long as I had once of the brothers with me at all times I would be relatively safe, except from them. But most of them didn’t seem likely to kill me, except maybe Beelzebub who might try and eat me. I didn’t survive that monster attack last summer, finally graduate college and come out to my family just to die down here. Didn’t Lucifer say that Mammon was the second oldest? Well I’d just have to do my best to get him to help me....

“Although we will all be living together you should still have the means to reach us at any given time,” Lucifer continued interrupting my scheming, “All of our phone numbers are already in there. And your D.D.D. also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.”

So I’d be messaging the seven Avatars of each Deadly Sins? Well, that sounded badass!

“I’ll go ahead and send you a message!” Diavolo said sounding quite excited.

“Isn’t that nice, Mara?” Satan said, “Now you will be friends with the future king of the devildom!”

I smiled polite at that as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Honestly that did sound nice. I really liked Diavolo, more than the others he seemed trustworthy. Not that they didn’t seem somewhat trustworthy; I trusted Lucifer to keep me safe while it was convenient for him too. But I certainly didn’t expect any of them to tell me the truth. Yet I somehow knew, or maybe just believed that Diavolo would. I couldn’t tell if it was just the aura he gave off as a person or some sort of power that had me trusting him and his intentions. But I trusted this stranger I’d just met with my life. 

Perhaps because I simply had to for my own sanity. I pulled out my phone to answer Diavolo’s text. I had enough anxiety in the human world just existing but, maybe that would actually help keep me alive here. However, my anxiety didn’t seem to be all that worried about Diavolo lying to me. Perhaps because that would give me a panic attack and leave me a nerve wreck. In fact, I felt oddly clearheaded...


	5. 1:3 Mammon: Avatar of Greed

1:3 Mammon, Avatar of Greed

“Well you’ve got that done now,” Lucifer said, “and it seems the idiot has arrived as well.”

I hadn’t yet replied to Diavolo when the door to the room burst open and I was being accosted.

“HEY! Just who do you think you are, human?,” said the quickly approaching figure, “You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!”

He had blonde, no, white hair, blue eyes and a boyish face. His uniform was a complete mess, a misshapen tie was so loose around his neck it was probably hanging between his nipples. But it did allow for his shirt to be double unbuttoned showing his clavicle. The green complimented the warm tan of his skin. If he wasn’t shouting at me I might have found him pretty.

“Listen up,” he said standing in front of me, “because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value too!”

I smiled at that, seeing Lucifer’s face darken behind Mammon the more he spoke. I enjoyed seeing people I didn’t like dig themselves into holes, and right now I did not like Mammon.

“Otherwise,” he continued threatening me, “I’ll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face…by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until—“

With every word Mammon said, Lucifer’s face got darker until he finally spoke.

“Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you!”

He didn’t give him a chance to stop talking however, punching him anyway. 

“GAH, OWWW!,” yelled Mammon now at Lucifer, “Hey, what’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before punching me!”

This? This was the person that they were placing in charge of my safety. I suddenly doubted all faith I’d placed in both Lucifer and Diavolo.

“Mara,” Satan said, distracting me before the panic actually set in, “Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it.”

Ahh! Information, oh, how I love you! I focused on Satan’s breakdown, allowing the facts he was giving me to stabilize my mental state.

“Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money,” Satan said, “But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.”

Grimm must be the currency here. Cool. And if Mammon liked me I’d actually get money for once? Well, it seemed unlikely all things considered.

“And also he’s a masochist,” said Asmodeus with musical intonations on the word masochist, “That part’s important.”

A masochist huh? Would explain the punch.

“Indeed,” said Lucifer confirming it, “and it just so happens that I have a job for my masochist of a brother.”

“Y’all! Stop telling lies!” Mammon said, still yelling, “I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!”

No one was listening to him it seemed.

“Mammon,” Lucifer continued, “you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.”

“What?! Why me?!” said Mammon.

I completely agreed. Why him?

“Aww, lucky you, Mammon,” said Asmodeus, “I’m so jealous.”

Oh, that would be way better. I would much rather have Asmodeus taking care of me. Greed was something my adoptive parents were amazing at. It was impressive how well they balanced the seeming Catholic piety while full blown worshiping American Consumer Capitalism. I had a better handle on my own Greed at least. Though I still have bougie tastes, I had accepted giving them up. Ugh, Lust would have been better.

“Alright then, why don’t YOU do it, Asmodeus?” Mammon asked, clearly trying to get out of this.

“What?” He replied immediately, “Hell no, too lazy.”

Well that killed that dream.

“I thought you said you were jealous of me?!” Mammon complained loudly.

“Just give up, Mammon,” Satan told him, “There’s no getting out of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?”

Oh? That was new information.

“But why does it have to be me?!” whines Mammon still several decibels higher than necessary, “What about Beel, why can’t he do it?!”

Beel? As in Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony?

“This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel,” said Asmodeus, before I could, “We might as well as him to eat this human.”

“Mm, yeah,” said Beelzebub, “I can’t promise I wouldn’t.”

“Please don’t,” I said before Mammon cut me off.

“You’re useless,” He complained, “you know that?!”

He really was bickering with them like siblings. It reminded me of my own brother. I wonder if I’ll ever see him or my sister again... well I needed to survive this first.

Lucifer, who’d been watching everything, finally spoke up and the energy shift in the room was palpable.

“Mammon,” Lucifer growled.

“...wh-what?” Mammon whimpered the fear clear in his voice.

While Lucifer’s body remained the same his energy had changed completely. The electricity I felt coming off of him when brushing hand had become a visible violet hue that was radiating outwards from his entire his body. I could feel the world around us humming in response to his sudden increase in energy output. The sensation was overwhelming even just directed at Mammon standing next to me. At the same time I was flailing to handle to energy around me, I could sense this was only a fraction of what Lucifer was capable of. I could feel myself swooning at the power difference between us despite myself... 

“Surely you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?” Lucifer said, looking down his nose at Mammon.

Lucifer really was beautiful. Definitely sadistic, but beautifully so. I knew Mammon would obey him now. Hell, I had decided to obey him on this now too. I could feel in my bones the truth of what Satan had said, they cannot disobey a direct order from Lucifer. Also, if needed, threatening to tell Lucifer on Mammon should work to control him. Speaking of which I looked over at Mammon who’d gone into stunned silence under Lucifer’s gaze.

“Ugh…I hate you guys! Every last one of ya!” Mammon said, clearly defeated, “Fine…FINE! I’ll do it, okay?!”

Lucifer’s aura stopped being visibly tangible as soon as Mammon relented. I could feel my body begin to relax. Well, it was clear who the oldest was. But Mammon had whipped around to talk to me.

“All right, human, listen up!” He started talking very fast, “As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?!”

I certainly didn’t plan on causing trouble. It however, seemed to follow me everywhere. But I needed to reply.

“Deal,” I said, not seeing any other options.

“Good, that’s what I want to hear,” he replied, “As long as you do as I say, we won’t have any problems.”

I laughed at that. I didn’t do what anyone said, ever. I had a bad habit of going and doing exactly the opposite of what people said to do, often despite any sense of self preservation.

“Just be sure you don’t forget which one of us is the boss here,” Mammon continued, ignoring me.

Pretty sure the boss was Diavolo, followed by Lucifer. But Mammon can think whatever he likes.

“We have decided who will take care of you,” Lucifer said, reclaiming my attention, “so on to the next subject: your tasks.”

“What are these tasks and will I be tested?” I asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

““Good questions,” Lucifer replied, “Your task is to polish up your soul nicely, to acquire the power to resist demons.”

The power to resist demons, that would certainly be useful here. Though I certainly spent more of my time engaging with my demons than resisting them.

“My soul?” I asked, wondering what exactly polishing a soul meant.

“Demons like humans with nice souls,” Lucifer replied.

Well that just gave me more questions, and didn’t answer my first one.

““Let me put it another way. Nice souls look like shiny jewels,” Lucifer continued “Do you understand now?”

Nope, not at all.

“Demons will use their abilities to tempt the humans so they can get their hands on their souls,” Lucifer finally explain.

Well, the only demons I might agree to that with was him or Diavolo and I very much doubted even then. From what media had show me owning our own soul was required to own your fate. I certainly wouldn’t be giving my soul or my fate away anytime soon. Though I’d rather work against whatever God made mosquitos, malaria and human suffering than for him, I definitely didn’t want to work for anyone else.

“Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them, just like you,” Lucifer continued explaining, ““In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons, or demons will lose to against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it.”

Oh, so the idea is that everything beforehand is temptation in order to own the soul of the individual, or to find someone whose incorruptible? Though even Angels were corruptible, as proven by the demon Lucifer standing in front of me... Or was it supposed to be that the more someone resists you the more you want them to say yes? If so that meant I was supposed to spend a year playing hard to get with a bunch of demons? But I loved to indulge in my desires! Desire was honestly my second favorite joy in life behind honest human connection. Though I guess it wouldn’t exactly be “human” connection.

“You could say it’s an experiment to find out who will win,” Lucifer finished.

Oh? A competition I can do...

“And if I win?” I asked.

I was hoping that Lucifer could be my prize, to prove that my soul was shiny and valuable enough to be coveted by even him. The Perfect Avatar of Pride himself. Though it wasn’t my soul I wanted him to covet and steal... but considering how I was acting perhaps he’d stolen my heart already... that was worrisome.

“Let’s see,” said Lucifer thinking, “I will prepare some rewards to make sure you give it your all.”

I was already planning on giving it my all. But now I wanted to know what Lucifer considered rewards.

“So my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone,” Lucifer continued, “To see is to believe, so why don’t you go ahead and give those tasks a try, Mara?”

“One last thing, I would very much like to not be eaten,” I said, “so can you please command Beelzebub to not eat me because I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried.”

“Sorry,” said Beelzebub, and he sounded so sincere I almost felt bad for asking, “I don’t want to eat you, but you look so delicious.”

Diavolo spoke up before Lucifer however.

“I have already commanded them all not to allow any hard come to you,” Diavolo spoke, “that includes inflicting it themselves. The brothers are here to protect you not harm you, but if it would make you more comfortable to hear Lucifer say it that easy to do.”

Looking at him I really did trust him. His energy felt like that of the sun, radiating out light onto everything around him... fuck, apparently it wasn’t only Lucifer I was falling in love with. It was too fucking much, all these beautiful men in front of me at once, talking to me like I was important, like I mattered... no wonder I was falling in love with them. They were being very kind to me aside from the kidnapping. Maybe this was what Stockholm Syndrome felt like? But I thought they proved that wasn’t real... I was probably just too lustful for my own good.

“Thank you,” I said, smiling shyly.

“Beelzebub,” Lucifer said, “I told you before but since it will make our guest feel more comfortable, I command you not to eat her.”

“Yes Lucifer,” said Beelzebub, as his stomach made a rumbling sound like a foghorn.

It did actually make me feel more comfortable. At least one of the hungry demons was specifically not allow to eat me.


	6. Good Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:5 Good Luck

“With that, my explanation has come to a close,” Lucifer said without explaining anything else, “But to sum it up for you… you will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year, and you must do your tasks.”

“In addition to regular schoolwork, you’ll be participating in the devildom tradition of magick dance battles,” Lucifer said, “and as you have no magic power...”

“Wait!” I said, sure I’d somehow misheard him, “Dance battles?”

“Yes,” said Lucifer, “Diavolo decided that fights often to the death were both inefficient and harmful the demons as a whole, and started the tradition of magical dance battles instead. Like I was saying, because you have no magical power of your own, we will lend you a hand.”

Well, apparently that was a thing... I had previous decided I wasn’t dreaming but now? This was so ridiculous that I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, it felt like a prank but it was far too elaborate. It seemed just insane enough to actually be real. Like the monster that came in with that tsunami that she definitively saw before it disappeared. That wasn’t all some hallucination... unless this all was and she was actually dead... but if she was actually dead, why worry about it!

“When your exchange period comes to an end, you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom,” Lucifer continued as if demon dance battles were a common occurrence, “It’s as easy as pie, don’t you think?”

No, it did not seem easy. But good pies weren’t so easy to make either so maybe it was as easy as pie. But it seemed like she didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway. So she might as well go along with it.

“I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten,” Mammon said, “‘cause it ain’t my fault.”

“I will definitely blame you if I get eaten,” I told him. 

“Lucifer, I’m hungry,” complained Beelzebub.

“That’s too bad,” said a stressed Lucifer, his lips a straight pursed line across his face, “Now, behave yourself.”

Even annoyed he looked way too beautiful. It wasn’t fair to my very gay heart. I needed to clarify a few things first... make sure I wasn’t going to get eaten by Beelzebub and that I actually had my facts straight. 

“So I’m living with you, Lucifer and your six bothers for a year?” I said, “You will protect me from being attack while I am here. So basically, I get a year of free schooling and a place to stay, on the caveat that I cannot refuse to stay or leave for a year?”

“Essentially,” Lucifer replied.

“So how exactly is this not kidnapping?” I asked.

I hadn’t meant to say it. It just came out, like word vomit. Before I hear myself think it I had already said it out loud. But Diavolo laughed.

“I guess it could seem that way,” he said, “but you are my guest, not a prisoner.”

I was pretty sure guest implied that I could leave, but regardless. I wasn’t going to make friends with the people holding my fate in their hands by accusing them of holding me hostage.

“What about my rent back home?” I asked, “I have a Spotify account set to default payment. I would need to cancel that and, explain why I’m not arriving in LA. As much as I would love to stay, I have responsibilities back on Earth.”

Why was I worried about my responsibilities back on Earth? I legitimately wished and before I stopped, prayed, day in and day out, for a break from all this bullshit. For something interesting and engaging to happen to me that wasn’t the slow decent of reality and bills and student debt pill up on top of me. Spending my days gaming away my problems or fucking around on social media. Honestly, why did I even want to go home?

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” said Diavolo, “We canceled all your prior engagements already, your roommate has been informed that you have been selected for a specific, I believe it was called a Grant Program” 

Wait what?!

“You can’t do that!”” I said, incredulous and a lot louder than I meant to.

“Yes we can,” replied Lucifer his voice only slightly raised, clearly annoyed with my yelling, “Not that it was easy to do, but all of your bills have been set up to autopay with scheduled transfers into your account. As long as you survive your year here, you will be able to go back to exactly where you left off in your life, just one year afterwards. Besides, it’s a single year, how much could you miss?.”

”Well, I’d like to see and vote for the first woman president!” Mara yelled back at him, not happy now, “you’re not going to stop me from voting for that bitch of a woman. She is currently terrifying men in America and it’s been glorious to watch. I might not like her politics but, I will be voting for her mail in if I have to.” “I’m sure Lucifer can help you set that up,” Diavolo said, “I’m not trying to stop you from engaging with the human world back home. I have brought you here to to be an ambassador for humanity in the Devildom.” An ambassador for humanity huh? That probably wasn’t the best idea for me, I certainly didn’t like humanity most of the time. I honestly hated most of humanity, most of the time. We’ve been actively destroying the world we lived on and the animals we shared it with since I was born, though when I say we it was really only those specific... wait was that my name. “Did she break?” Asmodeus was saying looking at me concerned. “Yoooo!” Mammon had grabbed me, shaking me quite fiercely, “snap out of it human!” “Stop it!” I snapped at him. Lucifer however stopped him for me, pulled him off of me. “I understand this is a lot for your human brain to take in all at once,” he said smirking, “if you need to lie down...” “I’m fine,” I snapped at him. He was clearly amused by how poorly this was going for him, I could just punch that perfect face.... but instead I did want I knew how to do best when terrifying angry. I bit my tongue and surrendered peacefully, letting my rage stew. “Thank you for inviting me,” I said, “Lord Diavolo, it’s been a pleasure.” 

I needed to think. I’d be back home in a year. I had a vacation from my life back home, but it was in hell of all places. Either God was an asshole or she had the most twisted sense of humor ever. A year was a long way off. I looked over to the demon the placed in charge of me Mammon, Avatar of Greed. Hopefully he would be able to help me survive this year... in Hell. They all seemed rather interesting though, these demons I would be living with. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been worse places either: Catholic middle school as a closeted trans-girl who everyone, including myself, thought was the gay boy real hell. At least I knew who I was now.

“Let’s make it a year to remember then!” I said as cheerfully as I could muster.

Apparently my acting on the enthusiasm was enough to make Mammon believe me. I was rather good at pretending at this point it seemed. So much so that he actually looked concerned.

““You…sure are a positive one,” he said looking me over before smiling, “Welp, I won’t stop ya from havin’ some fun.”

“Mara, from now on you will be living in the House of Lamentation,” Diavolo said, turning to me, “You’ll be staying there with Lucifer and his six younger brothers.”

I thought only five of them would be there... but Diavolo was talking now

“Humans, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends,” Diavolo, spoke sounding like a young idealist, or martyr, “This is my dream, and I’m asking you to be the foundation for it.”

He looked so beautiful as he spoke of unity. I almost forgot he’d decided to kidnap me for his plans. It was a good thing he was so powerful though. If my average knowledge of human history and its leaders taught me anything, it was that the world often crushed idealists and their dreams. People who pushed too hard for kindness and their fellow man were often killed by men with dreams of continued power... Especially in America. But there was something inherently lovely about his plan, this ideal of unity across actual races. Not the superficial differences humans created between our own species to justify power, subjection and discrimination... but actually different beings. I wondered what the differences were between Demons and Humans, or Demons and Angels... Maybe I would have the chance to find out.

“One year, that’s what I ask of you,” Diavolo said fixing his gold eyes directly into mine, “Good luck, Mara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got to writing chapter 1:13, have yet to edit anything in between but some more chapters will be posted this week. I don’t have a beta yet, so I edit my own work. But chapter 1:13 guys, so much blushing Levi... Nothing explicit yet, but can’t wait for people’s reactions once I get posting that far.


	7. What Type of Luck is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye and walking through hell for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more time jump, at the year is now officially June, 2016

Fixing me with those golden eyes the Prince politely demanded a year of my life and then wished me good luck. I felt my brows pull together from the stress. He was lucky he was so extremely gorgeous. Not only his body, which I could tell was fabulous well muscled under his clothes, but the purity of joy in the smile on his face had me feeling something strange. Wow did I like men... And wow was he fucking gorgeous... In Hell, and crushing on the demon prince. Mother would be so proud. Though considering both my mothers, birth and by adoption, had abandoned me, I didn’t so much care what either of them thought. 

Looking around I was feeling excited despite myself. Not only because I was about to be living with the most gorgeous people I’d ever seen in my life for a full year. I mean, of course, that was definitely part of it but, they said the words Solomon and doing magic recently, and that sounded like my every dream come true. I mean a year right? What could happen in a year?

“Human!” Mammon said, thumping me on the shoulder rather hard to get my attention, “come on, we’re going back to the house.”

“Oh, okay,” I said, turning around to give my best curtsy towards the demon prince, “so is it your highness for the crown prince like in England or do you have a specific term of address.”

Diavolo laughed at that, while Lucifer sighed. His laughter was a full and hearty, reverberating through the room like the air itself was joyous as well. I found myself grinning like a fool.

“You can just call me Diavolo,” He said, smiling back at me.

First name basis with the Crowned Prince of Hell, I was moving up in the world. Or maybe the more correct direction was down?

“Diavolo then,” I said smiling back at him, his laughter from before left me feeling playful, “unless you like nicknames? Dia perhaps? Volo doesn’t sound like much of a name? But Dia sounds cute.”

I was suddenly very aware who I was talking to as Lucifer fixed a critical gaze on me but Diavolo was grinning.

“Very cute! I like it!” he said, “what do you think Lucifer?

“I think she should be using your proper title,” Lucifer replied with another sigh.

But this sigh didn’t seem quite so annoyed, if anything it almost sounded affectionate and there seemed to be a hint of a smile in the corners of his lips. But it turned into a frown as he caught me staring.

“Lucifer wouldn’t call me anything else but Lord Diavolo for the longest time,” he said, “and he hates nicknames.”

“That’s too bad,” I said, “considering how easy a nickname would be, I mean there are so many options. Luci is the obvious one but....”

I felt Lucifer’s hostility towards me growing with every word I spoke. Diavolo however was still grinning, and I was pretty sure I was safe from being murdered for teasing Lucifer as long as Dia was here to stop him.

“Yes! Exactly, I’ve told him this before but he won’t listen to me,” Dia continued, grinning and looking between me and Lucifer, “but we have other matters to attend to and Mammon seems rather eager to go.”

“Well it was very nice to meet you Lord Dia,” I said, looking at Lucifer as I said the word Lord and then Diavolo as I said his nickname.

Lucifer’s sigh was palpable, stress reverberating through the air.

“And goodbye to you as well, Lucifer,” I said smiling but not daring to call him Luci again.

Looking over at the others, I couldn’t go and not say goodbye to them as well. Okay now, let’s see how’s my memory for their ages, Lucifer is oldest, then it’s Asmodeus or Satan and the youngest is Beelzebub?

“Well then, it was very nice to meet you all,” I said, “Lucifer, Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub. I’m in your care!”

I did a small bow, the type I’d practiced in the mirror as a kid.

“Oh,” Asmodeus said, “you’re so cute! I could just eat you up!”

I felt fear flash through me. Maybe Satan’s warning that Asmodeus might steal me away to gobble me up wasn’t so far fetched.

“Come on,” Mammon said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

I let him drag me, ignoring his complaints as I observed the rather beautiful old school building around us. As he pulled me along, I saw other demons looking at us. It was amazing. A lot of them were small little black spheres with arms and legs like little balls of darkness. While some of the others were humanoid but with horns, tails, or extra body parts, often, it seemed, eyes. There didn’t seem to be that many students in the halls though. Mammon was still talking at me, and I started to feel bad for not listening.

“I mean it,” he said, “I’m not afraid of Lucifer at all. I just decided to watch over you because...”

Okay nope, not important, or at least not pressingly important. But then still talking he opened a door into a courtyard and I step outside for the first time. The night sky was brilliant, full of star light both from gigantic clouds of colors and pin pricks of white light. I wondered what exactly they were. I mean, I certainly didn’t recognize any constellations. Did this mean Hell was just another planet? Or was it more like planes of existence? I was going to ask my host but I had a feeling he wouldn’t answer me.

The buildings around us, once I stopped staring up at the sky, were visually stunning. The European architecture of the school made way to influences from cultures all over the human world and possibly beyond. The entire place felt like an extended haunted house however, though the demons here were all real. As Mammon pulled me along the road I watched the skies and streets like a first day tourist, which I guess I was. Possibly Hell’s first human tourist? Unless Virgil actually did lead Dante through Hell in which case I might just be the second... But I was actually invited, by royalty no less!

I couldn’t help but be amazed at the world around me. I mean, I always got so annoyed with fantasy characters who couldn’t just roll with it. I mean, I certainly wasn’t in a rush to get back home. Even if they couldn’t put my human life on pause. It would be nice to not have to hear about all of Allan’s hook ups and see Gina struggling with her alcoholism while refusing to admit there was one. I could definitely use a break from all that toxicity and anxiety. I definitely wouldn’t mind spending time with free school and pretty boys. Even if the pretty boys were demons. It wasn’t like there was ever much difference between young boys and demons in my parents eyes. They had an interesting take somewhere between boys will be boys and that whatever happened was always my fault. Didn’t matter what happened, or that I was almost always the victim: my fault.

But we’d come up to a rather foreboding looking house. I certainly didn’t know my architecture but it seemed like a haunted Victorian mansion, complete with the large dead tree in front yard full of crows, and a rusty gate surrounding it. This I guessed was the House of Lamentation.


	8. 1:7 The House of Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Mammon, and the inside of Mara’s new home plus, Levi finally shows up!

“…Ugh, I don’t believe this. Of all the rotten luck…” Mammon was moaning as he pulled me along, “Why should I have to look after some human? It’s insulting, that’s what it is!”

I smiled. He was rather cute with his white brows pulled together and lips all pursed. The Avatar of Greed had his lips pursed! I grinned at the pun.

“That rotten bastard…Does he really think he can scare me into doin’ whatever he wants?” Mammon continued to whine.

I was pretty sure Lucifer didn’t just think he was able to scare Mammon into whatever he wanted. Lucifer actually could scare Mammon into doing anything he wanted. Or at least that’s what I had seen him do, not that long ago.

“Just so we’re clear…it’s not like I can’t say to Lucifer, okay?!” Mammon told me sounding worried.

So he was that type of person huh? Someone who built themselves a complete separate reality to live in? Possibly to avoid their actual situation? I knew I wasn’t supposed to psychoanalysis people on first meeting them but it was still so much fun, even if I was proved wrong later... Though I didn’t often read people wrong... except sexual partners... definitely wasn’t great on the whole, dating people who were good for me. 

“I only agreed to babysit you because, um… Well you know, because…uh…” Mammon said, grasping for an excuse.

He gold-fished for a while, opening and shutting his mouth, trying to come up with something before giving up.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter! Just don’t go thinking that I’m scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I’m not!”

I laughed. He so was so obvious about his cover up, that it was almost endearing. I had a feeling this boy wasn’t a good liar at all.

“Of course not,” I said, “the great Mammon, Avatar of Greed isn’t afraid of anything.”

I was worried that I’d been a little too obvious with how grandiose I’d been with my sarcasm but he didn’t seem to catch it.

“Exactly!” He said, grinning like an fool.

I smirked and noticing my smile, he thought back to what I said.

“Hey!” He said, “you’re mocking me now too!”

I laughed, a little worried that he caught me but not much. He seemed afraid enough of Lucifer alone not to hurt me. 

“Only a little,” I replied, “you’re cute when you grin like that though.”

He turned his face away from me, but in the light of the house it almost seemed he was blushing a little at the comment. 

“I’m surprised you’ve got the guts to talk to me like that. You’re not scared?” He said holding open the gate for me.

“Not really,” I said, stepping through the gate, letting myself get quite close to him as I did it.

“I mean,” he said, his face close to mind as I looked up at him, though surprisingly long and dark lashes, “I’m a demon! You do get that right?”

He might be a demon, but he certainly looked more like an Angel to me. I smiled to myself as I pulled away from him to walk towards the house.

“Of course,” I said, “thank you for holding the gate and escorting me here.”

Was that a blush in his cheeks? His face seemed slightly pink and he was staring at me.

“…Hmph,” he said finally, “You’re one strange human, I’ll give ya that.”

I laughed. He wasn’t wrong. I was always the weird kid growing up. But now I wouldn’t be around humans at all. According to Lucifer and Diavolo who seemed like the adults out of everyone I’d met, I was one of two humans in the entirety of the Daemonium. What bliss!

“…Ugh, whatever,” he said unlocking the front door, “Let’s move on.”

The entrance hall was large and full of paintings. The foyer was framed with two towering dragon statues on pillars that were placed between the hallway leading to the rest of the first floor and two sweeping staircases to the second. The grey stone dragons felt so lifelike that I was slightly concerned, they were just golems that might spring to life at any moment and attack.

“This is the House of Lamentation,” Mammon announced, “It’s one of the dorms here at RAD.”

I turned back to him, actually listening to him speak for once.

“Well, it’s not JUST one of the dorms. It’s the dorm reserved for student council members,” Mammon continued, “Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin’ me scum, sayin’ that I’m a money-grubber and stuff…”

He looked honestly sad for a second there in addition to bitter. I could understand having a family who doesn’t support you. I also knew what is what like to be the punching bag for other people’s egos.

“...But I’m an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid,” Mammon continued blustering.

But where as before it felt like he was just singing his own praises now it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying.

“In other words, I’m a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am,” Mammon continued hyping himself up, “So don’t you go thinking that I’m just some ordinary demon. I’m nothing like those otter peons walking the halls here.”

“Well,” I said, “I’m glad to have such a big shot protecting me then.”

“Yeah,” he said, his chest puffing up like a proud pigeon, “you should be very thankful that I’m protecting you.”

Noticing my phone buzz I saw that I’d gotten a message from Diavolo asking if I gotten to the house safe. I sent him a rather cute looking yes sticker in response with Mammon looking over my shoulder at my texts.

“By the way, Diavolo is even MORE of a big shot. He’s so important that he’s got his own castle. That’s why he doesn’t live here with us.”

Diavolo lived in a castle? I guess that made sense, he was a crown prince right? I shook my head. This was all too insane, how was it already making sense for someone I was texting to live in a castle. I was nobody!

“…Anyway,” Mammon continued, “the long and short of it is that us seven brothers all live here together. Now, it’s time I show you to your room…”

As he mentioned my room, I realized just how heavy all my bags felt. I was carrying everything from home in my full sized backpacking pack and oversized suitcase. I had been carrying it so far on adrenaline alone and that was now quickly running out. Looking at those stairs I really didn’t want to carry my bags up them just yet. Then I noticed the bulletin board, walking over to it, a flyer about a part time job in a magic shop caught my eye.

“Hey, don’t just stand there with your jaw open. Hurry up, or I’m gonna leave ya behind,” Mammon said from the top of the stairs, “if there’s something you wanna ask me, you’d best do it now.”

Grabbing the flyer for later, I followed him up the steps. Catching my breath at the top I decided to ask a question to try and distract him while I rested.

“So what are your hobbies anyway?” I asked, trying to get more information on him.

““Hobbies? Pff, I don’t have any,” He replied at first, “Wait, how about this: I like taking it easy, laughing, and having fun! That’s my hobby!”

I had put the bags down now, and was stretching my back as I listened to him. I was definitely going to try and guilt him into helping me carry them the rest of the way. 

“Eh, though I guess that’s more like a ‘lifestyle’ than a hobby, huh?” Mammon continued, actually starting to put thought into his answer, “Wait, I thought of something else. I guess I also like watching Lucifer squirm, like when he’s in a bad situation and doesn’t know what to do. I dunno though, could you really call that a hobby.”

I smiled at that. Apparently it wasn’t only Lucifer who was the sadist here. Mammon just admitted to liking the same. Perhaps it was a demon thing.

“Anyway, I was actually asking if you had questions about life here at the dorm,” Mammon continued, giving me a look of confusion, “I don’t get why you wanna talk about me…”

He sounded sad. I wonder if anyone actually asked him about himself before. They probably had. I mean, he was the Avatar of Greed. Someone probably wanted enough from him that they took the time to get to know him. I certainly wanted him to actually protect me. Hence why I was trying to get to know him.

“Now I’m gonna give you a piece of advise, so listen up,” Mammon said snapping his finger in front of my face to get my attention.

“If you wanna survive even a day in the Daemonium, you’d better listen REAL close to what I’m about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you,” Mammon said, pausing for dramatic effect, “run away. Either that, or die.”

Seemed like solid advice, but before I could think more on it a voice behind us yelled.

“How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.”

Mammon flipped out, whipping around and letting out a started yelp.

“D’ah…! Levi…”


	9. Leviathan, Avatar of Envy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1:13 in the game

Mammon looked rather worried as we turned to see a rather angry looking person charging towards us.

““…Uh, l-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers,” Mammon explained, “Since his name’s sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! Okay then, let’s move on.”

Leviathan was the first brother to actually look nonhuman with dark blue hair in an overly long bowl cut, with bangs long enough they obscured his eyes. He was also wearing the RAD uniform, though rather messily as his tie was lose around the not fully buttoned collar. I was going to end up with a neck fetish by the end of this if this was all the exposed skin I saw... Hopefully Asmodeus would show up soon.

“Mammon. Give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die,” Leviathan told him

“Come on, I told you I’d get it to you! I just need a little more time,” Mammon replied sounding somewhere between a skilled negotiator and a petulant child, “…And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That’s real harsh, Levi!”

“You need a little more time?” Leviathan ask, “How much more?”

Well apparently he wasn’t unreasonable.

“A little more, okay?! A little more means a little more!”

Yeah, I had a feeling it was always going to be a little more time.

“You’ve been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon!” Leviathan said now trying to check Mammon’s pockets.

200 years! He couldn’t be serious right? I mean, I knew demons lived a long time. Pretty sure they were essentially immortal unless killed on their home plane but that was in dragons and dungeons, this was real life! But damn, not paying back a debt for a hundred years was impressive.

“G’off me,” Mammon said as he fended off his younger brother, “Hey, no! It hasn’t been 200 years! It’s been 260! Get it right, Levi!”

So wow, not just two centuries! Almost a third one now... I sighed, hearing Lucifer’s often repeated sighs in my head as I did. I suddenly felt intense sympathy for Lucifer, the only responsible one. But wait, wasn’t Lucifer the one who saddled me with Mammon to begin with?

“Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon, you’re—“

“I’m what? Scum? Is that what you’re gonna say?”

“—you’re a lowlife and a waste of space.”

“Hey!” Mammon yelled clearly upset, “Come on, that’s even worse!”

“Whatever…” Leviathan replied, “Just give me back my money.”

They really did act just like brothers. I was pretty sure I had this exact same fight with my own brother only a few years ago, except it only took a few months for me to want my money back. Not centuries.

“I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion,” Leviathan said, “The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus.”

I might not know the titles but I could understand nerd speak when I hear it. Buying them in Blu-ray was dedication though, I would just pirate my anime.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re even talking about, Levi, but it doesn’t matter! Because I don’t even have any money to give you.” Mammon said actually making sense, “How am I supposed to give back money I don’t have, huh?!”

“So then, you’re telling me you refuse to pay me back?”

“…What? You looking for a fight, is that it?”

I certainly wasn’t looking for a fight, or looking to swept into one. Grabbing my luggage I moved out of the way. I definitely wasn’t interested in becoming collateral damage. But I might as well try and stop them before they start.

“Look Levi,” I said, turning to the demon, “it seems like Mammon doesn’t have the money to pay you back, regardless of whether you need him to right now.”

“What’s the deal with this human you’ve got here with you,” Leviathan addressed Mammon, not me, “Are they your newest sponsor or something?”

“Wha…no! I’d need someone rich enough to support me,” Mammon replied, “Don’t be crazy.”

Wait did that mean Mammon would be fine with a human sponsor who was rich enough to support him? And Mammon had sponsors? I hadn’t expected the Avatar of Greed to be a sugar baby but it would make an odd level of sense... 

“Though now that I think about it… Levi, I’m pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do,” Mammon said, bluffing rather impressively, “I bet you’d kill to have some of the stuff in the human’s collection.”

Maybe he was actually good at reading people, after all, a good amount of my large suitcase was the last of my figurines from home.

“You know what I’m talking about…” Mammon continued, “those doll things you always buy. What do you call ‘em again?”

“Figurines,” Levi and me said simultaneously.

He looked at me surprised. It seemed he hadn’t expected me to be a nerd. I mean, I was wearing a passable normal person outfit in my crop top and booty shorts. It couldn’t fault him for being surprised.

“Yeah, those!” replied Mammon happily.

“So, you also collect figures?” Leviathan said looking me up and down before starting to gush, “Which ones? Ooh, do you have any of the main characters from Battle Princess Brigade? Or Girls Only, Or Diamond Dust?”

“Yeah,” I said smiling, “I’ve got a few from Diamond Dust back home. But I have four of the Miko from Girls Only! in my bag with me.”

“OH, NO WAY! NO WAAAAY…!” He said suddenly very loud and very happy, “You’re SO lucky! Ugh, the human world sounds AMAZING! I’m sooooo jealous!”

“Don’t be,” I said, “the human world legit sucks so much ass...”

Looking around I noticed Mammon was nowhere to be seen.

“Hold on a second!” Leviathan said, “You’ve got to be kidding me…! That ass Mammon ran off!”

“Seems like it,” I replied, realizing now why Mammon had brought up the figurines.

Leviathan shook his head before looking back at me.

“Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me...” Leviathan explained in case I didn’t get it, “Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice.”

“That’s me,” I replied, “the human sacrifice who really would like to not end up eaten by demons.”

But it seemed Leviathan wasn’t listening to me either.

“I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet…a total lowlife. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.”

“Hey,” I said, “you’re the one who wanted something from him not me.”

He sighed at me, a deep, long suffering sigh.

“This is EXACTLY why humans are—“ Leviathan started then stopped, looking at me like he’d just figured out a plan, “Wait a second. Humans…yes, that’s it… Suddenly, I’ve got an idea.”

“As long as it isn’t eating me I’m willing to hear it,” I said, still very aware of the look of hunger in Beelzebub eyes when he looked at me.

“Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You’ve gotta be, right?” Levi continued talking mostly to himself, “You know what? Never mind. Either way, you’re coming with me.”

I guess I was going with him. Considering I didn’t know which room was mine yet, I flipped my suitcase over so I could roll it along and followed Levi wherever he was taking me.

On my way I noticed Mammon had sent me some texts.

Mammon  
-Heya, I suddenly remembered I have some business I got to take care of. So, if ya need something, just ask Levi.

Under it was an sticker of a winking devil.

-Oh, and just to make sure... Don’t go around tellin’ stuff to Lucifer, ya got that?

A rather scary blue version of the crow appeared under it and I had half a mind to send the same icon right back but then I had an idea.

~You mean, I shouldn’t have texted Lucifer that you ditched me at the first possible chance you got?

Mammon texted me back a worried looking demon bird in reply. Realizing he might go and out himself to Lucifer on his own to try and get out of trouble, I relented slightly.

~I didn’t tell Lucifer anything YET, and as long as you don’t ditch me again we can keep it that way.

He replied with an angry looking growling wolf sticker but it seemed he got the message. Leviathan was opening a door to a room and hurrying me inside.


	10. The Tale of The Seven Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack

I entered a room which glowed with filtered blue light from both the far wall and above us, which was all full of water. It felt like the underwater hotel our parents had booked us for our family that one year in the Maldives, except without the wildlife. I dropped my bags on the floor looking over to see Leviathan checking back and forth in the hallway before closing and locking the door. I raised my eyebrows at him.

“…What’s that now? You want to know why I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I closed the door?” He said correctly reading my body language.

“Yeah dude,” I said, “definitely a little extra sneaking me into your room like this.”

One could almost think he had some fun ideas on his mind, that was until he immediately and completely squashed any suspicion of hidden lust.

“Why do you THINK I did it? Isn’t it obvious?! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A human who doesn’t even look like an otaku, but a normie!” Leviathan said clearly freaking out, “You know what people would say, right?!”

I shrugged.

“I mostly stopped caring what people said once I started actually acting on what I wanted, instead of doing what they wanted from me,” I said starting to look around the room as I spoke.

The blue light was super calming, and I loved the sound dampening effects of the water. The surfaces that were actually wall were plastered with posters primarily of anime icon, Ruri-Chan but a large map which I thought I recognized was taking up most of the wall behind the three monitor computer system. Instead of a bed, there was a tub with blankets and pillows inside of it, over top of which large jellyfish floated, moving slowly up and down in the air. A sound system was on the opposite side of the computer set up, and not only was an entire bookshelf full of manga and books but so was the floor. 

“This looks like heaven,” I said looking around at all the manga and books but focusing on the aquarium.

I had taken a liking to having my small little aquarium in my room back in California. Hopefully, my roommates would take care of it for me.

This one put my little rig to shape, hell it could probably hold a mermaid or seal temporarily. Walking over to the aquarium wall, I watched the plant life moving gently with the current. But while Levi had been making unintelligible noises at my comment, he finally found his words.

“What!” Leviathan said, “what are you saying! Are you mocking me!”

“No,” I said, placing my face up to the water, trying to see how thick the glass was, “this place is so calming, and I love video games and manga. Also your aquarium is insanely well kept. Top level, I’m jealous.”

“You’re jealous?” He repeated, “of me?”

He looked like he had just sort circuited. Placing my hand against what I thought was the glass, I leaned forward against it. But unfortunately what seemed like glass holding the water in was actually not, and I found myself falling forward underwater. Flailing I ended up entirely in the tank before feeling a hand on my shoulder pulling me backwards.

“What the hell, human!” Leviathan said, dropping me into the floor of his room, “First you say so many weird things to me, and then you go and climb into Henry‘s tank!”

Henry? I heard my dead name with the shiver of distaste that came from being dead named for years longer than I used it to identify myself.

“I didn’t mean to!” I yelled right back, noticing how cold my wet my clothes felt on my body I started shivering “I fell in! How does that aquarium work with no glass? Magic right?! Actually no, don’t tell me yet, I’m all soaked. I need to change.”

I got up. Ignoring his nagging at me to go open up my bag and grabbed the first shirt and pants I could find. I grabbed a towel off the floor and interrupted him.

“Is it okay if I use this to dry off?” I asked.

He suddenly stopped talking, looking right at me.

“Don’t, I already used it to dry off earlier so it’s dirty,” he said, “there are clean ones..”

I really didn’t care. If it was already dirty than I didn’t need to worry. Drying my arms with it, Leviathan jumped.

“What are you doing!?” He said.

“Drying off,” I told him, moving to my sopping wet hair, “I don’t want to make anymore of a mess.”

“But that’s dirty!” He said, “I used it to dry off my body this morning after a shower!”

The way he said, my body, had me feeling some kind of way. The gender dysphoria was real. I knew what it was like to hate on yourself, and he clearly seemed to.

“You don’t want something that touch my gross...”

“I don’t think you’re gross,” I told him, looking directly into his eyes, “I’m just glad to find some place like this exists in the Devildom. I was getting scared what this year was going to be like, but if I can spend some of it here with you I think that could be fun.”

I smiled as he started at me. 

“You’re lying,” he said sadly, “I don’t believe you.

It seemed more like he couldn’t believe me.

“I’m not lying,” I told him, “but you don’t have to believe me.”

Mostly dry everywhere but my clothes now, I turn around and took off my top to do a quick change. Only for Leviathan to scream. I turned around quickly.

“What’s wrong?!” I said, thinking he was hurt or something.

“You just!” He sputtered turning redder by the second as he stared at me, “your top.”

Oh? I thought demons wouldn’t care about nudity. I certainly wasn’t exactly worried about someone seeing my flat as a drying board chest. I used to go topless to the beach for years before I came out, I didn’t think it would be a problem. But as he covered his eyes, he seemed really affected.

“Sorry,” I said, “I didn’t mean to flash you. I can go behind the bookshelf if that’ll make you feel better.”

“Why are you apologizing?” He said, “I’m supposed to be the one apologizing.”

“You don’t need to apologize, I’m the one who didn’t ask. I thought you’d be fine with me just changing in here seeing as I’m soaked through to my panties.”

Okay, that time I did it one purpose. I liked the way Leviathan looked bright red, flustered and covering his face to hide the blush. 

“This can’t be real life right?” He said, “I just accidentally started up a new game.”

Pulling on the Naruto top, I smiled wickedly as I thought of what to say next.

“What to come over here and find out how real life this is?” 

It was a K.O. Levi seemed completely speechless. In fact he wasn’t moving much. I decided to go change behind the bookshelf and let him recuperate for a little bit. This shy otaku demon didn’t ask for a horny human in his room harassing him. Coming back from putting on the new dry pants which turned out to be an old pair of red hot topic skinny jeans, I notice Levi still hadn’t moved.

“You okay Levi?” I asked looking over at him from the bookshelf.

Speaking up seemed to focus him enough that his eyes opened and focus on me. Wait, did he just blink an additional horizontal eye lid?

“Wait, I’m alive?” He said, “I thought that I died for a second there.... Must have been dreaming.”

“Maybe,” I said, moving over to an area of what seemed to be over a hundred books in a single series, “you seem to have a lot of these books.”

The books were thick, and hardcover. The set was the size of a full encyclopedia. The Tale of the Seven Lords: The Lord of Shadow Awakens read one copy.

“What is it, human? What’re you looking at?” Leviathan, said finally moving over to me, “Wait, that looks like….The Tale of the Seven Lords. Are you a fan of that, too?”

It sounded familiar, maybe something I’d been recommended but never got around to reading.

“Not yet, but I could be,” I said, “I think I’ve heard someone talk about it but I don’t remember. What’s it about?”

“What’s it about?” He repeated back at me before going off on a tangent, “You don’t know TSL? And you call yourself a human?! Just how clueless ARE you?! How could you not know?! Just the fact that you don’t know TSL alone is proof that you’ve been wasting your life! So, I’m going to do you a favor and teach you about TSL. Make sure you pay attention!”

He had gotten louder each word he spoke till he was practically shouting.

“The Tale of the Seven Lords, otherwise known as TSL, is a series of fantasy novels written by Christopher Peugeot. It’s a heroic epic spanning 138 volumes, and it’s the most widely-read fantasy series in the world. There are even theatrical versions, an animated series, and feature films, too. And it’s been translated into a total of 182 different languages.”

The pure amount of information in his info dump was impressive. But I was much more concerned about the reality of my life here than about memorizing a fantasy story. I’d already obsessed over Harrison Putter as a kid and I didn’t need another author to come out as transphobic on me.

“I meant tell me about the plot and characters,” I clarified worried this would go on indefinitely without intervention.

“The lords are all brothers…the oldest is called the Lord of Corruption. He doesn’t come across as being so bad at first, but he’s always plotting and planning in secret.”

Well that certainly sounded like the eldest brother I just met.

“The second oldest is the Lord of Fools, a scumbag who’ll do anything for money.”

Mammon, check.

“The third oldest is called the Lord of Shadow, a brooding recluse.”

Wasn’t Leviathan a shut-in who never left his room? And the third oldest?

“The fourth oldest is known as the Lord of Masks. He masquerades as a high-status, upstanding member of society, but underneath it all, he’s an inhumane monster. The fifth oldest, the Lord of Lechery, only ever thinks of sex. The sixth oldest is the Lord of Flies, and he only ever thinks of food.”

Satan, Avatar of Wrath definitely seemed too calm all the time, but as Hulk said, “that’s the secret... I’m always angry.” Asmodeus was Lust and Beelzebub was Gluttony. This book series seem too aptly set up to be written by a human who didn’t know about these brothers...

“The seventh oldest, called the lord of Emptiness,” Leviathan continued, “He’s weird…you never know what’s running through his head!”

Okay, these books sounded much more interesting now.

“It seems most people like the oldest lord, the lord of corruption, the best,” Leviathan continued, “Everyone always talks about how great he is.”

“Yeah,” I said, thinking back to Lucifer’s face, those perfect cheekbones.

What sort of body was under that suit? He was probably just as perfect without clothes as he look in them. Damn, I needed to get laid...

“But not me. I like the third Lord way more.”

Interesting, but not surprising considering too much was lining up for the Third Lord not to be based, however loosely off of him.

“Of course, I like Henry too,” Leviathan continued, “He’s the protagonist. He’s almost as great as the third lord.”

I choked. Henry? I started laughing. Hysterically. I couldn’t stop. Oh yep, all that panic was finally setting in. I started gasping for air, as Leviathan panicked.

“Just. A. Second,” I managed between breathes, “Panic. Attack.”

“Wait? Humans get those too?” He said looking at me quizzically now.

I just couldn’t handle it all. It was too much information at once. I had started the day waking up in my childhood bed for the last time and here I was literally in hell. With a demon explain to me a book series about him and his brothers in which the protagonist had my dead-name. It was too much on top of too much. I’d been able to keep my head so well until this showed up. Realizing I’d already dropped to the floor I wrapped myself into a ball, only to be surprised when a heavy blanket was wrapped around me.

“You need to calm down before I can tell you my plan,” he said looking me in the eyes, “I’m going to game until you can function again.”

Oh yes! There was a reason why he’d brought me here... maybe he was actually going to eat me. No he would have done it already. I was easy pickings right now and earlier and probably always. But now I was worried what his plan was and the weight of the blanket was helping me. It was a really kind thing that he did there. But with my mind untethered, I was worried what I might thing about. I needed something to listen to.

“Can you keep telling me about TSL actually?” I asked Levi, looking up at him in his gamer chair.

He lit up at that, nodding and then going off.

“The second Lord is total scum, a hopeless degenerate that leads a life of extravagance and indulgence. He’s always causing trouble for the third lord. He’s got these magical pigs that can give birth to solid gold piglets, and he treasures them above all else.”

Okay cool, it was just a magical fantasy book after all. Mammon didn’t seem the type to keep pigs, even magical ones.

“So Henry goes and talks to the pigs, and using his wit and powers of persuasion, he convinces them to leave with him. Then, he leads every last one of them away, and presents them to the third lord as a gift! Wow…I mean, they’re SUCH GOOD FRIENDS you can almost feel it! It’s enough to make you cry!”

She smiled at that. Levi was actually being a good friend to her right now, if he knew it or not. She was starting to get used to this new insane reality: either she was dreaming, this was some frankly ridiculous hallucination or it was real. Might as well act like it was all real and normal until it either ended and she woke up, or until she got used to this new reality.

““Oh, and then there’s that one really awesome moment when the two of them realize they both like and respect each other, and they high-five!” Levi continued, “I just LOVE that part, you know? I wish I could have a moment like that.”

He looked really pretty illuminated in that blue light talking about something he clearly loved. But there was sadness in his eyes now, or maybe bitterness?

“…I wish I could be like the third lord. I may be a recluse like him, but we’re totally different, because he’s got an amazing friend like Henry.”

I could be his Henry? The only problem was that I wasn’t Henry anymore. If I had ever really been to begin with.

“Check it out. See that goldfish in the fish tank there?”

I noticed the small fish in the huge tank only after he was pointed out.

“He’s actually named Henry. I love TSL so much that I couldn’t help naming him after the main character,” he said.

That was probably one of the most adorable things I had ever heard. Especially because my hamsters were all named things from Harrison Putter.

“But I cant really high-five a goldfish, can I?” He finished sadly.

I was starting to actually feel more of myself again. Levi had been talking slower than before, but still rather fast as he got excited but my brain traveled at a thousand miles per hour so it worked out.

“The original author of TSL, Christopher Peugeot, he’s actually a human, you know?” Leviathan continued, “That’s why I’m so jealous of you guys.”

He was jealous of us? I mean, I guess the Avatar of Envy right? But I certainly didn’t enjoy being human.

“Humans are so lucky, you’ve got subscription services that let you watch your favorite anime anytime, you can go to Akihabara whenever you want…” Leviathan continued with his fantasy of what human life would be like, “Why do only you guys get to experience all the good stuff? I mean, humans’ whole concept of pleasure originally came from us demons, you know? We gave it to you.”

They did what now? That certainly was never discussed in CCD. But most of CCD was trying to coerce us out of or into things: don’t having premarital sex, do conform to our gender and sexuality roles. Sex is bad. Desire is bad. You are bad. Blah, blah, blah, exc, exc.

“So, why can’t we have a little bit of it back now, huh?” Leviathan continued, “I mean, I want to be able to go to a Japanese maid café, too. I want to hear the maids welcome me as if I’m the master of the house, and have them draw ketchup hearts on my friend ride omelette, to experience the magic of it all.”

That was really cute. I wonder if I could pull off a maid costume. I hadn’t tried it. But I probably could. Unfortunately my titties, wigs, and everything else was back in California.

“I want to cosplay as Henry, and then go stand in the center of Akihabara, or maybe that one building in Tokyo that’s shaped like upside-down triangles. And once I’m there, I want to perform Henry’s super-powerful signature finishing move for all to see and say the incantation that goes with it. I want to shout it at the top of my lungs!…Actually you know what? I want to BE Henry.”

He seemed so happy. I didn’t want to pop his bubble about what it was like to be human just yet.

“Why don’t we go sometime then?” I said, “I’ve always wanted to see Tokyo!”

“What!” He said, “I couldn’t just go there. Not only leave my room but go to the human world, Lucifer would never allow it. Not to mention I couldn’t go there with a human normie!”

“Okay,” I said, “the normie thing has to stop, I might be more of a functioning normal person than you are.”

I put the world normal in quotes

“But I’m definitely not a normie,” I said, “I’m wearing a Naruto shirt right now for heaven’s sake.”

“Yeah,” he said, “Naruto! It’s like the most normie of all animes. I bet you watched it in English.”

“You take that back,” I said, “subtitles are clearly superior.”

“Aha,” he said, “so you admit to needing subtitles.”

“Oh I guess you just speak Japanese,” I said.

“Of course I do,” he said, “I mean, technically I speak every language because that’s how tongues works. I’m not actually speaking English right now, your mind is just interpreting it as English.”

Okay that was new, and really cool. Once again I found myself impressed.

“Okay then,” I said, “compared to you I guess I am a normie. But I grew up as the odd kid out. Always. So fuck normies!”

“Yeah!” He said, “Fuck normies!”

As he got so excited with me so quickly, I had a really strong desire to lean over to him, place my face right in front of his and tell him to fuck this normie. But if changing in front of him caused him to scream I was worried what that would do. Besides he had a plan.


	11. Leviathan, Avatar of Envy Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teasing of Levi

“Normie Humans are legit the worst tho,” I said, “like I don’t know how bad it is having demons for brothers but my sister Sarah? Takes the cake for perfect normie bitch.”

I could never live up to the standards either of my siblings set. Male or female. Seriously, if I had been left with any other family... if my dumbass of a teen mother hadn’t given me up to them my life would be so much different.

“You think my siblings are any better. Lucifer’s always perfect at everything and Mammon goofs off all the time but he’s still the favorite. He’s always out having fun...” Leviathan sighed and I could tell he could go on forever, “All right, enough. This is starting to depress me.”

So demons could self regulate? I was surprised. I thought the Avatar of the Sin of Envy would go on complaining forever if allowed.

“Anyway, I didn’t mean to bring you here to tell you about TSL,” Levi started  
“I don’t think there’s any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s entirely fair,” I said but Leviathan grabbed me, his hands around both my slim upper arms.

“It’s very important that you understand this,” he said, his multicolored eyes seeming to glow in the blue light as they bore into me, “So I’ll say it one more time.”

“Mammon is a hopeless! Worthless! Scumbag!” He said, enunciating every word.

So apparently this opinion was shared among the brothers. Considering it was my life on the line if Mammon failed to protect me, I was now very motivated to find a work around and I wanted to what exactly Levi had planned.

“I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won’t do it.” Leviathan continued, distracted again, “I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon’s still the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don’t stand a chance against him.”

Interesting. So the age levels of the brothers was their strength ranking? The brothers were all higher class demons under Diavolo. Lucifer was Diavolo, right hand man and seemed to help him running things. But wasn’t Diavolo the Crown Prince of the Daemonium? Which begged the question who was King... or Queen?

“You say you want to know how Mammon and I first became enemies?” Leviathan continued despite me not asking or confirming that I wanted to know, “Well, it’s a long story, but sure. I’ll tell you, human.”

“Once a long time ago, Mammon won a prize in a convenience store promotional campaign. If you bought something, they left you reach into a box and pull out a piece of paper that told you what you’d won. And the prize Mammon won was a Seraphina figurine, something I would’ve died to have. But, despite the fact that Mammon has no interest in it at all, he refused to give it to me. Why, you ask? Because I wanted it…that’s it. That was the only reason. I wanted it, and he said no just to torment me. I mean, how awful is that?!”

Okay, that definitely sounded like something a sibling would do. I would do that to my sister too. Probably. No definitely.

“So, I got to thinking… Mammon’s going to end up treating Seraphina like some random piece of junk. That much is a given. I can maybe handle it if he at least leaves her in her original packaging, but what if he actually takes her out of the box?! He might just do it! And if he does, he’ll get dust on her, won’t he?!”

Definitely an otaku. He wasn’t going to be happy to know that none of figures were in their original boxes.

“I decided I had to save Seraphina, so I snuck into Mammon’s room in the middle of the night. And what do you think I saw there?!”

I shook my head, invested in the story now.

“You’re not gonna believe it. He didn’t open the box…No, it’s way worse than that. He hasn’t even taken it out of the plastic convenience store bag, which he’d tossed on the floor of his room. THE FLOOR! He actually left SERAPHINA on the FLOOR!”

“No!” I yelled despite myself.

“Yes,” he told me, “The Queen of the High Elves herself! Sure, she seems cold and prideful at first, but once you get her alone, you find out that she really wants affection, she just doesn’t know how to admit it, and it’s soooo cute!”

Yep, definitely cute, as he gushed about the characters who I was pretty sure was just like him. Lonely, and just wanting affection without able to admit it or process it when it did happen.

“Definitely cute!” I replied, smiling at him.

“Yet Mammon just threw her on the floor! And I don’t think he’d cleaned it in three months. It was covered in junk. Old empty cup ramen containers, tissues with dried snot and…and boogers in them. Stuff was strewn everywhere. And there she was, lying there amongst all that! On the FLOOR! Tossed aside like so much junk! How COULD he?!”

“How could he indeed,” I replied, pretty sure the answer was because he honestly didn’t care about the figurine at all and then forgot about it.

“Exactly! It was so awful that I just lost it, and flew into a rage.” He continued, “I walked straight over to Mammon, who was lying on his bed asleep. Then I raised my leg up into the air over him and brought my heel down onto his stomach as hard as I could. But the next thing I knew, he wasn’t there on the bed anymore. It all happened so fast. He moved with incredible speed. He grabbed me, picked me up, and slammed me headfirst onto the floor in a pile driver. And the worst part is that he was STARK NAKED!”

I started laughing. It was exactly the type of shit I’d expect from siblings, even demons. It was refreshing to know we weren’t all that different after all.

“Hey! Don’t laugh!” He said pouting, “As I started to lose consciousness, I remember thinking…why does he have to sleep in the nude? He could at least put on some underwear. I don’t remember anything else after that…”

“Damn,” I said, so Mammon was actually that strong.

“You’ve seen just how fast he is yourself, haven’t you? No one aside from Lucifer or Beel has that kind of speed.”

So Lucifer and Beelzebub were faster? But wasn’t Beelzebub younger than Mammon and the others? So then it wasn’t exactly the oldest were the strongest?

“But if, say, a human made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service…” Leviathan continued “….then he’d have to do whatever that human told him to.”

A pact? A demonic pact?

“Which means that if you make a pact with Mammon and then ordered him to give me back my money…” Leviathan continued to explain “...He wouldn’t have any choice but to do it.”

“Legitimately every single piece of fiction I’ve read said that demonic pacts are a bad idea,” I said, “but regardless, what’s the truth of it, what does it mean to make a pact?”

I could not have imagined seriously asking that question at 9 am this morning. Or maybe I could have. I would have done anything to get out of that conversation.

“The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul,” Leviathan explain.

“I’m not about to give up my soul,” I said, “especially not to Mammon. Besides, I legitimately just got here and my job is supposed to be to resist demons... but sure just hand over my soul to a complete fool of a demon.”

Levi laughed at that, he had a cute laugh, lower than I would have expected but light. I could feel his energy in the moment. It was all throughout this room in fact, an orange sea of light. Not visible, but I could feel it washing over me. Perhaps that was what had me feeling so calm here?

“That isn’t always necessary. It depends on what’s in the pact,” Levi explained, “But, well, you need to give SOMETHING to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it’s pretty much inevitable.”

It was pretty much inevitable that I would give up my soul? That was a scary thought. I certainly didn’t want to give it up anytime soon.

“If you don’t want to give up your soul, then I’ll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon. Also, I’m sure it would be useful having him as your servant. I mean, despite how awful he is, he’s still a powerful demon,” Levi said before looking at me sympathetically, “But I bet you feel worried, being dragged down here to the Daemonium and all.”

I looked at him now, and he seemed more like an angel than a demon. He’d just given me actual information that could help me survive here, and he was helping me feel safe. It was, of course, because it would ultimately help him. But I wasn’t picky. Help was help.

“Don’t you agree?” He asked me.

“Very much so,” I said, “I was worried at first when you came running at me, but you’re really nice.”

“Nice?” He said, “I’m not nice? Demons aren’t nice. I’m just thinking about Seraphina, and getting back my money from Mammon and explaining why you should do it. I’m not being nice.”

“Okay, okay,” I said my hands up, “I’m sorry, I won’t say you’re nice, or sweet, or cute.”

He started blushing again at that.

“What?” He said, “what do you mean? No one would ever say I’m cute or sweet! Do humans always talk such nonsense!”

“Only when we’re around people we like,” I said, wondering if he would get it, “so how do I convince Mammon?”

Considering how red he now looked, I think he got that I was implying that I liked him. But he continued to explain his plan.

“I take it this means you think this plan of mine could work, right? Excellent!” Levi said, “you may be a human, but still…you show some promise!”

That was certainly the nicest thing anyone had said to me today. Except maybe for Asmo’s comments, but he definitely just wanted to fuck me. Not that I was complaining.

“Regardless, if I’m being honest, I don’t really care what you think. What’s important is that I have a plan, and I’m going to explain it to you now,” he said, “So shut up and listen.”

“I legit didn’t say anything but go off,” I replied, no longer worried about him attacking me.

“If you just walk up to Mammon and ask him to make a pact with you, he’ll never agree. No, you need some leverage…a bargaining chip. You’re going to offer him something in return… Something he wants to badly that he’d do ANYTHING to get it.”

Well this ought to be good.


	12. Plotting with Leviathan

“Okay then,” I replied, “so what is this thing that Mammon will do anything for?”

“Lucifer has something Mammon wants, something he’d kill to get,” Levi answered “I’m referring to Mammon’s credit card, which Lucifer took away from him.”

I raised my eyebrows.

“…Hey, I see that look on your face, and I know what your thinking. “A credit card? Pff, why would he care so much about something like that?” Levi said, “Well, you’ve got no idea just how much he depends on that thing.”

It made sense the more I thought about it. I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised. What else would the Avatar of Greed love more than credit? The card he needed to access said credit. 

“Let’s see, what did he used to call it again? “My one true love”? It was something like that. It was like he thought it was a woman. He probably named it. I bet he even slept with it. Gross.” said Leviathan, “That idiot used it constantly. Never stopped. Eventually, Lucifer had had enough of his behavior, so he confiscated it.”

So if Lucifer had it, that meant getting it from Lucifer? Which meant talking with Lucifer again? I was liking this plan more and more the more I hear of it.

“There’s nothing Mammon wouldn’t do if it meant getting his credit card back, I’m sure of it.”

“So I get to go talk to Lucifer to find out where he hide it?” I asked.

“Hey! Not bad for a human,” Levi replied, “Of course, he can’t suspect anything. You’ve got to be subtle, like it happened to come up naturally. Make sure you do a good job, or else!”

“Of course,” I said, “Now that we’ve got the plan figured out can you show me where my room is? Mammon never did and I can’t exactly order him to do it just yet.”

“Of course he didn’t show you where your room is,” Leviathan said, “ugh, fine. But we need to be quick and make sure no one see us.”

“Why do you care?” I asked leaning towards him, “do you think people are going to gossip or something?”

He got extremely flustered at that, moving away from me to go check the door.

“Of…of c-c-c… of c-c-course not! Th…th-that’s crazy! There’s room in my heart for only one person, and she’s animated! I’ll always stay faithful to my dear, sweet Ruri-chan, always! Why would people gossip?! I mean, me and some non-otaku—some normie?!” Levi continued blustering as he checked for people outside, “And not only that, a THREE-DIMENSIONAL one from the real world?! It’s insane, that’s what it is!”

As he check for people I got my bags and now damp clothes. I smiled at him, as he freaked out.

“Insane,” I repeated, “Exactly.”

I was going to rock this demons world. I had decided, as he beckon me to follow him out of his room and towards my new one. I had planned to go to California and live a life of sin there. But instead I was in Hell, and I sure as Hell was going to enjoy my time here. Coming to a door not that far from Levi’s room, he stopped.

“This is your room,” he said, “I have a raid soon so I have to get back. Laterz.”

How he was able to say the word in such a way that I knew he was adding a “z” instead of an “s” I would never know.


	13. First Night In A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara gets accustomed to her new room

Entering the space, I was surprised at how inviting it felt. The entire demon realm had a rather ominous vibe to it, but that feeling of apprehension melted away as I entered what would be my room for the upcoming year. It was a rather large space, but it still had a cozy feel to it. In the center of the room was a living tree that held up floating glowing orbs in cages. Well, this was the demon realm, magically lights were par for the course. The bed was huge, larger than a full, perhaps queen sized? Perfect for me then! It was against two walls, with it’s back to the tree. The walls it was against were stone with ivy growing through the cracks in that perfectly aesthetically pleasing way. 

I took a deep breath of what felt like fresh air. Actually now that I inhaled this felt more like fresh oxygen rich air than outside had. Perhaps it actually was fresh air with all the plant life, investigating further it really did seem like the ivy was regular English ivy. I had a few plants in my room back home, but I wasn’t great at keeping planets alive. Hopefully I wouldn’t have to worry about that here. I wasn’t sure how I would explain a dead tree to Lucifer...

Dropping my bags down in the open front area of the room, I noticed a large table with space for six people to sit at comfortably in the area to the left and behind of the tree. The open area in front of it was double carpeted and filled with pillows, and despite how lovely the table looked I had a feeling I’d be doing more of my work on the bed and floor. I was gay after all, I couldn’t be bothered to sit properly.

A bookshelf was behind the table and along with the decorations, it contained actual books! Walking over it it, one book caught my eye immediately: Introductory Magic. Opening it to the first page I read:

“All living things possess some access to magic through their life force, however it varies by individuals. While most demons have access to some level of demonic magic, this is not true for humans who have to form pacts with demons before tapping into the divine magic of darkness.”

So I wouldn’t be casting any spells until I got that pact with Mammon?

“Of course, darkness is not the only source of divine magic, there is also its partner: light. Light magic is not accessible to demons as it is inherently against our natures as creatures of darkness. Instead it is used by Angels and the humans who work with them. Humans also learned to access additional sources of magical energy from their environment on earth, calling on the powers of the many different elements that exists within the planes of existence. Most often, human magicians who do not pursue the magic of darkness or light will study the elements: fire, water, earth, air. In certain cultures, wood and metal can be added to this list.”

Well that sounded promising. I always loved water and fire. Actually I always loved being in water, and I loved watching and playing with fire. But I read on:

“Occasionally some human magicians will attempt to connect to other sources of energy such as spirit, also know as aether, blood or void.”

Well those last two sounded ominous.

“These sources are much less stable and often cause changes to the mind and bodies of the casters that choose to pursue them. These changes become more pronounced the deeper the magician draws on the source. One explanation for vampires in the human world is a magical blood contagion, theorized to originally been a side effects of extensive use of blood magic intended to extend life indefinitely.”

Wait, vampires were real too?! Well, I could believe anything at this point. But regardless, I wanted to know something to protect myself. As I doubted Mammon actually would unless forced. Flipping to the table of context I saw the page number for the chapter on elemental magic and skipped forward, browsing till I saw something promising.

“Elemental manipulation, that is to say, the manipulation of water, fire, air or earth, is both a very basic and very powerful type of magic. Practitioners of this craft all have different ways of magically manipulating and manifesting their preferred elements. Most humans have inherent connections to different elements starting at birth. It is not entirely clear whether this connection is based on the human’s personalities or the reverse but...”

I didn’t need to know this... I skipped forward to the part about actually doing magic.

“To access any magical manipulation of elemental forces a personal connection with those elements is required, in addition to the soul tap that’s required for all spell work.”

The what now? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to jump ahead. But glossaries existed for a reason! A quick check and yep, there it was:

Soul tapping, that is the say the accessing of forces around oneself through the soul requires an understanding of oneself that while inborn in demons and angels requires work for humans.

Of course it did. Nothing could ever be easy could it!

The process humans go through of accessing and connecting to their soul is often grueling one. 

Well fuck...

Most humans go their entire lives under a soul lock, where they exist unaware of the soul that is themselves. Thus the process of connecting with their soul must be done mentally, physically and emotionally before the incantation of a soul unlock can be done.

Well it seemed like learning even basic magic was going to be a much longer process that I’d hoped for. Putting the book down, I noticed another door that had been hidden behind the tree. Opening it I saw another large room, which was also full of magical candle light hanging in the branches of the tree which grew up towards what I assumed was sunlight coming from the ceiling. But wasn’t it night outside? Maybe it was magical sunlight? Regardless, the end result was a perfect amount of filtered natural light. 

The entirely of one of the walls was a mirror in which my pale reflection started back at me. My skin looked so washed out even in the natural lighting. No matter how much time I spent covered in sunscreen at the beach, I never seemed to tan. Perhaps I was a vampire after all, since those were a thing... the only thing I really liked about myself was my eyes: large, bright blue and sparkling. Well, maybe not sparkling but they were large and a lovely shade of blue. They were the only thing I didn’t want to change about myself... well, I didn’t exactly mind having a dick either. The feminine dick was a wonderful thing after all. Even if I did eventually get bottom surgery, I wouldn’t be changing that.

I turned away from myself in the mirror, to find the bathroom contained not only a wonderful large tub but also multi-jet and waterfall style shower system.

“I was wrong before,” I said, “this here is heaven.” 

Stripping quickly while facing away from the mirrors, I got into the shower, trying to figure out how to turn it on only to find it turn on as soon as I stepped inside. As the warm water hit my body I felt myself beginning to relax from all of the tensions from the day. It had been one insane thing after another. Usually being kick out by your adoptive parents and told to never come back home until you repented would be the highest amount of tension for a while. Instead she’d been kidnapped, met not only Lucifer himself but a ton of his brothers, all of which were unnecessarily attractive, got saddled with Mammon as her caretaker and then hatched a plan with Levi to somehow get Lucifer to tell her where a credit card was... it was all literally insane.

The weirdest part though, wasn’t the Angels and Demons existing. In fact I’d spent a lot of my early life believing that they actually did exist. What was weird was how easy it had been emotionally, to leave my parents house. The whole plan to leave had been so long in coming, it was almost a relief to finally have that over. I would never have to go back there, ever again. It was a euphoric feeling. 

Finishing the long shower, I dried and came back into my new room, dead tired. The book would have to wait till tomorrow. Not sure when classes started tomorrow, I sent a text message to Lucifer, not only wanting to asking him about classes and breakfast but also wanting to thank him for the room.

~Thank you for your hospitality, I’m in my room now which is lovely. I wasn’t able to ask Mammon before, but when do classes start and are there set mealtimes?

It didn’t talk long for him to respond.

Lucifer  
-Mammon ran off at the first opportunity and left you didn’t he?

I found myself once again wondering if Lucifer was telepathic, though this could just be common sense. Mammon seemed like the predictable type.

Lucifer  
-I’ll deal with him later. Breakfast is usually served at eight as classes start at nine. Dinner is served at eight pm. Both meals are prepared by the members of the house on a rotating basis, which you are now included in, the schedule is posted on the bulletin board by the front door and in the kitchen.  
-Lunch is offered at RAD. You are enrolled on the infinite student meal plan so feel free to eat at the cafeteria as long as you have Mammon there to protect you. We don’t want any of the lesser demons making a meal out of you.

Well that explained meals. Thinking about it, I should be hungry right now. But all that stressed had been exhausting. I felt completely empty. Setting an alarm on my phone, I collapsed onto the bed. It was like being embraced by a cloud, I couldn’t believe just how comfortable it was. It was positively sinful. After a year of this I wasn’t sure I’d be able to go back to human beds. Climbing under the blankets, I started wondering how to turn the lights off, only for the room to immediately get dark.

“Okay that’s cool,” I muttered into my pillow as I drifted off into oblivion.

Oblivion didn’t stay with me long however. Instead I felt myself flying, soaring over clouds, across prairies, all these beautiful places that I’d never seen before but somehow instinctively knew. Everything was bright and beautiful, full of castles and ancient cites. I could see my siblings flying in the distance, six of them. I flew towards them but as I approached everything got dark... I had made a mistake... a final fatal mistake... But I wasn’t being punished for it alone, no that wasn’t enough. Instead my brothers were paying for it in my place. One by one they started falling, and then I was falling too... It felt like I was falling forever... 

I woke up in bed covered in sweat, a name on my lips... but before I could call out, I couldn’t remember it. Turning over in bed I reminded myself once again not to go to sleep hungry... or maybe it was just being a human sleeping in hell... I certainly hoped I didn’t get nightmares every night.


	14. The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning and Breakfast

I awoke to an unfamiliar alarm. What a weird dream! Apparently I was more worried about coming out to my parents than I thought. I mean, Hell! Lucifer and an exchange program! It had all felt so real too. Sitting up in a rather larger and more comfortable bed than I’d expect, the lights in my room turned on. I saw my surroundings, a brick wall with growing ivy? Wait! So it wasn’t a dream?! Or if it was one, the dream was still going on?

Closing my eyes again, I snuggled deeper into the warmth of my blankets. It certainly would be a weird dream if it was one, though it would certainly be like my subconscious to make all of the demons extremely attractive. I mean, Lucifer’s jaw line and cheekbones could probably slice diamond... Laying in bed I enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the bed a little longer who cares if the world was insane right now when this bed was so warm and relaxing. Even if it was all real. Angels and demons... which meant God was real too...? Well, if he was real that certain didn’t change my opinion that he was an asshole. But if this was reality it wasn’t all bad, I just needed to make sure that I wasn’t eaten! That was my main goal for the day, and for the foreseeable future. First step of that was getting out of bed, though if I didn’t I probably would be safer...

Throwing off the covers, I headed to my own personal bathroom. I’d never had my own space like this before. It was certainly luxurious here. I mean this house was huge from what I’d seen of it! Brushing my teeth with a demon brand toothpaste that I was happy to taste was mint flavored. I wasn’t sure what flavors demons preferred: Human? Dorito Ranch? Arsenic? I’d bet some of them weren’t at all good for human consumption. Though from what I’d read of the reports from human cannibals: human tasted something like pork. Probably a good thing not to mention on my first day, didn’t want anyone testing that out on me.

Still nude, I went back into my room. Everyone else had been in school uniforms yesterday and considering how they’d provided everything else I need, I decided to check the closet. Opening it I found several full uniforms in different styles that all looked to be in my size. Getting one out I noticed how long the skirt size was, definitely not! I decided to go with one of the longer jackets with pants and a blousy top with front frills. Properly buttoning the jacket with a regular shirt just reinforced my flat chest, though I hadn’t been misgendered at all since arriving here. The frilling on the top did a nice job of creating the illusion of a bust at least. I hated tucking so I didn’t, the long jacket providing enough cover. Though I doubted demons would care, so far those I met seem more concerned about lesser demons consuming my flesh instead of becoming hostile because they clocked me. Using some of the lipstick I’d brought with me, I check myself in the full bathroom mirror before leaving.

My long black hair helped balance out my rather masculine diamond face shape. I did like how pronounced my cheekbones were, but overall I still looked approximately masculine, from my own overly critical gaze... and I wasn’t going to be getting on estrogen any time soon now... but I was in hell right? Maybe there was demonic magic that could help with this... Regardless it was breakfast time and I was starving! I hadn’t eaten since breakfast with my ex-parents, and all that hunger had finally caught up with me.

Heading down to breakfast, I found my way around as best I could. Basically just wandering through the hallways. This house really was massive!

Pulling out my phone I finally noticed the text notifications Opening up the messenger app I saw the texts: 

Diavolo: 

-This is my account. 

-Feel feee to send me a messsge at anytime.

Then an image of some sort of three-legged bird appeared in the chat.

Diavolo: 

-Oh sorry 

-Haven’t gotten used to this yet 

-You see, Lucifer is the only demon who send me messages…

No wonder he sounded so stiff in texting then. If Lucifer was the only one who ever texted him, did that mean he didn’t have any other friends besides Lucifer? Who he’d called his right hand man? How lonely would that existence be then, as demon prince. I was familiar with lonely and I hadn’t been raised royalty. 

~Thank you for messaging me then, I hope we can get to know each other better. 

No that wasn’t right! I deleted some and edited others.

~Well then we can text too, that’s what humans call using our messenger applications usually, or DM, direct message. I look forward to getting to know you, feel free to slide into my DMs anytime.

I hit send as soon as I finished typing it before I could think any more clearly. I had just enough time to start worrying, before I got a message back: a cute horned demon with a smiley face and a little soot demon behind it appeared on my screen. A positive reaction. I sent back a matching one with the word: Thanks. Receiving a Whoo! emoji in response.

I definitely liked Diavolo. Walking with my phone out wasn’t smart however, as I turned a corner, I crashed into someone. 

“Hey, watch where ya going!” 

Mammon! I looked up to see yes, it was said demon in front of me now. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“You!” I said, “you are going to show me to the dining area like you should have done yesterday! I’ve been wandering around trying to find breakfast and I’m starving!”

My stomach made a rumbling noise of agreement, and he actually looked scared for a second there. I mean, I would too if a starving human accosted me early in the morning.

“Woah,” he said, prying me off him, “chill out human, I’m headed there right now!”

He’d already started walking while he finished talking, and he was walking rather fast.

“Hurry up!” He said, “I don’t want Beelz to eat everything because you’re slow.”

Thanks to not know where it was, I was quite late for breakfast. Satan and Beelzebub were already inside eating. Beelzebub shoving quantities of food into his mouth that was frankly impressive. 

“Yooo,” Mammon greeted them with his typical greeting.

They seem less then enthusiastic about his arrival. Ignoring them, I noticed none of the food was anything I recognized. But I was far too hungry to care, shoveling all different foods onto my plate and then into my mouth. Whatever it was, it was all delicious.

“Where’s Lucifer and Asmodeus?” I asked, after finishing my first plate full of food and grabbing seconds.

“Lucifer finished breakfast and left early,” Satan replied from behind a rather large book he was balancing in one hand while eating, “Asmodeus is probably finishing up his morning routine now.”

“I heard my name,” said a lovely voice floating into the room, as Asmodeus entered, “you weren’t all talking about how beautiful I am when I wasn’t here, were you?”

“Course not,” Mammon replied, “no one cares enough about ya to gossip.”

“Now, now, Mammon don’t be jealous,” Asmodeus replied sitting in the seat next to me, “it’s unbecoming.”

“You look lovely today,” I told him.

It was true. I might be wearing a similar uniform but he knew how to wear that uniform. Even the belt around his waist was looped around and tied instead of belted. Extremely extra, but he pulled it off.

“Awww,” he said, “aren’t you just a charmer!”

“Careful,” Mammon said, “Asmo’s a womanizing snake.”

“How dare you insult me! You money grubbing...” Asmo started listening off insults.

Not enjoying being in the middle to two fighting brothers in any way, but especially physically, I finished my food quickly and quietly. Finally standing up, I centered myself. Feeling through my body and releasing as much of the built up tension as possible. First day of demon school! Might as well give it my best!

“Okay!” I said, as I stoop up, “I’m ready for school.”

Ignoring the conversation around me, I looked over at the demon responsible for my safety.

“Mammon?” I asked, “ready to go?”

He started whingeing immediately. But I had gotten pretty good at filtering out his complaint at this point, and he did get up and start leading the way to school.


	15. First Day of Classes

Leaving the house, I was impressed to see the night sky again. There was no sun in the sky at all, though they said this was morning? Perhaps they had a different day night structure? Or was always night here? 

“Hey!” I said, interrupting Mammon’s complaining, “what the day/night schedule here?”

“Huh?” Mammon asked, “I forget how dumb you humans are, you don’t know anything about the Daemonium do you?! Well don’t worry the Great Mammon will tell you, for a price!”

Of course, Avatar of Greed, I should have expected this. I might as well just ask Lucifer or Levi, or literally anyone else.

“What did you think I would just tell you for free?!” Mammon continued, “of course not, money is the way of the world human. You’ve got to give to get!”

I decided to return to ignoring him. Remembering what my year abroad in Norway had done my mental health during winter, I should definitely try to get a light box. I pulled out my phone to send a text to Lucifer.

~Is it alway night here? I don’t know about you demons, but humans require sunlight. I’m going to get really depressed, really fast without a sun box.

It took a little bit longer for him to reply, but it was impressively prompt for someone who seemed the type to be constantly busy. 

Lucifer  
-The ceiling of your room is equipped with artificial sunlight at the necessary level for your human body. Spending time in there will not only keep you safe but meet your sunlight needs.

He really did think of everything. I was impressed.

~Thank you.  
~You really do think of everything.

His response was nearly instantaneous.

Lucifer  
-Yes.

I laughed at that. He really was the Avatar of Pride if that was his response! I had meant to compliment him, yet he just agreed with me flat out! Lovely! Mammon however was distracted from himself by my laugh.

“What cha laughin at?”

I was about to just show him my phone but I doubted that would actually explain enough.

“Your older brother,” I told him, “he’s impressive.”

Mammon seemed conflicted for a millisecond over that before getting annoyed.

“Yeah, Lucifer’s all impressive and stuff,” Mammon started, clearly setting up to roast his brother, “He’s also a total sadist! He’s absolutely evil! I could be having so much fun right now, but instead I have to walk ya to school...”

He continued on complaining about me. I pretended to listen and sympathize, a skill I had perfected at family gatherings. But soon enough we were at the Royal Academy of Diavolo. I wondered about the naming, was Diavolo’s name on it because he founded it? Or was it founded for him? Stuff I could find out later. Mammon actually showed me to the front desk and student shop, helping me get my class schedule, books and supplies.

“Okay,” he said, “your first class is right in there! Have fun! Peace!”

Before I could say anything, he was gone and I was standing alone surrounded by unknown demons. Unlike the brothers, a lot of these demons actually looked demonic. Some were a mix of animal and humanoid body parts, others looked like elementals, made of smoke or darkness itself.

I entered the classroom quickly, and suddenly all eyes were on me. Most of them were small, black puff balls of darkness about the size of volleyballs, but a few of them were larger semi-humanoid. I could probably handle it if one of the puff balls attacked me, they were like soccer balls sized so I could probably punt one pretty far if it tried to take a bite out of me... but if they all attacked at once I was probably dead. Why the fuck had Mammon just abandoned me again! I was definitely telling Lucifer this time!

Stiffening my back and trying not to show how absolutely terrified I was, I walked to the front of the class and took a seat in the corner where I could see everything and everyone, from the board to every demon in the room and the main entrance... I wasn’t about to turn my back on any of these demons. It took me a second to realize that by moving to the front of the room like was my habit, I had just trapped myself in, all while trying to protect myself... Fuck!

The silence quickly switched to hushed whispering as I stared them down, and eventually I watched some of the eyes leaving me. Most of them seemed to not want to get caught staring, though that wasn’t true for all of them.

Pulling out my schedule I looked over my class list, while still watching the room. Some classes were normal, like the astronomy and history courses except they specifically said like Daemonium History 101 and Human History 101. Other classes were completely different: Curses and Hexes, Seductive Speechcraft, and Magical Potions, to name a few.

The demons who were all chatting to each other as I waiting sudden all fell quite as a large demon entered the room. He had the body of a large muscled human man even larger than Diavolo with the head of a baboon. His entire aura clearly said this wasn’t a man to be trifled with.

“My name, as most of you already know, is Professor Gusion,” he said in a deep voice that filled the entire room, “You will called me, Professor, Professor Gusion or Sir. I will be teaching you how the Devildom was formed and the original events that occurred to build our world into what it is now, going through the rule of each demon king before our current prince.”

As he reached the board, his name appeared on it in glowing moving shapes that made my head spin. So instead of copying it down I wrote a phonetic name into my notes. But then he turned to look directly at me.

“As I am sure you are all aware,” he continued his voice slow and clear, “we have a human exchange student in our class. She is a special guest of our Crown Prince, Lord Diavolo, and you are all to treat her as such.”

“That means absolutely no eating her,” he said, his gaze seeming to linger on some of the larger demons in the class, “now would you like to introduce yourself.”

I didn’t expect a first day of classes to include introducing myself to bunch of demons but I probably should have. Standing up, I tried to sound confident and in control of myself. Luckily, years of hiding my real emotions and pretending to be okay taught me how to be a good actor.

“Thank you, Professor Gusion,” I said, “My name is Mara, as you all know I am a human. I will be living in the Daemonium for a year.”

Giving that information to the class, I went to sit back down. 

“What’s your blood type?” a mosquito looking demon in the back shouted out.

“My blood type is fuck you,” I replied, before I could think, glaring directly at the mosquito.

But instead of causing a problem, the demons around me all started laughing. Even the teacher let out a deep rumble of approval.

“Very good Miss Mara,” Professor Gusion said, “and Mr. Materak, blood sucking is included in the not eating of the human. If you need a complete list of what is not allowed, I’m sure Lord Lucifer could prove you with one.”

The clear look of fear in the mosquito’s eyes, the way he folded into himself, when Lucifer’s name was mentioned made me immensely happy. It seemed like it wasn’t just Mammon who was scared of Lucifer. Materak seemed terrified, which should probably make me rethink my own attachment to him... even if he was so absolutely heartbreakingly beauty. I should also be worrying about how much that fear in the demons eyes made me want Lucifer all the more. Well, I never claimed to have a good taste in men... even back home I enjoyed dangerous men, and if anything I read was correct there was little more dangerous than a demon. Except maybe a fallen angel.

The class was extremely interesting after that. Apparently, The Celestial Realm, Human Realm and the Devildom existed as three interconnected planes of existence, and technically this wasn’t Hell. Hell was the bridge between the Daemonium and Earth. Though humans would often refer to it as the capital of Hell, it was actually the capital of the demonic realm itself, where demons lived. Hell was ruled over by demons however they way the teacher spoke, it was more an administrative requirement of existence than anything else. However, the Professor acknowledge that term Hell was used often enough for the Devildom that it had become used colloquially especially by younger demons. It was the older demons, which it seemed he was part of, that cared about the proper distinction.

Also, apparently there were two other Demon Kings before Diavolo, the first King, the original demon, was eventually killed by his son when he came of age, that demon was the current Demon King who was apparently still alive but asleep instead a large tomb in the city.

The amount of material covered in class had me completely forgetting to watch the demons as I took extensive notes. It was all so amazing to learn about. Apparently, humans hadn’t been wrong in our initial assessment of the nature of demons under the previous two demon kings. Their goals had very much been based on dragging as many souls to hell as possible.

When the bell finally rang, I watched the rest of the students leave before approaching the teacher.

“Professor?” I asked, as he looked over his notes.

“Yes Miss Mara,” he said, “do you have a question about the lecture?”

I had about a million but I wasn’t about to ask those right now.

“I do but I just wanted to thank you for your comments before class,” I said, “I’m trying my best not to get eaten and it helps to know my teacher is on my side.”

He looked up at that, smiling at me and I could see the terrifying large canines of his baboon face. Didn’t baboons smile as a threatening gesture? But he was a demon, so what was smiling for a demon? Was it a threat or a gesture of kindness? Was he smiling as a man, a baboon or a demon?

“I’d be careful Miss Mara,” he said, “thanking a demon, especially acting so sweet and sincere. While I am loyal to Diavolo, some of my colleagues wouldn’t hesitate to try violent means if I meant getting their hands or teeth on that radiant soul of yours.”

I felt a shiver run down my back at that, realizing now that I was completely alone in a room with what might as well be an unknown demon. I only had a single class with him after all. I didn’t actually know him.

“Thank you for your advice,” I said, “I will make sure to take it.”

He nodded going back to his notes, and I left the class room as quickly as I could without running. The rest of my classes past like a blur, human history was pretty easy, except for the few things I’d been taught differently and astronomy was incredible similar to what I learned on earth. I was on my way to my first magic class when I finally overheard something sinister.


	16. The Humans Everyone’s Talking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve re-white-washed Solomon since I think it would make sense for a man who wants to travel unnoticed in our century to make himself look white, his actual appearance is what I described before and will be eventually revealed)
> 
> (We meet a less white-washed Solomon and have a conversation with Lucifer)

I could hear two students gossiping nearby.

“Hey, check it out. That’s the human that everyone’s been talking about. You think it’s true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?”

Unfortunately for me, it was true, and Mammon was nowhere to be found.

“Well, if so, then I’d say that actually works out great, doncha think?” Another demon responded, “if we wait and strike when he’s not paying attention, he’ll never figure out it was us. C’mon, we should devour the human before Beel does.”

Great! Well, pretty sure this was my cue to start running as fast as I could! But before I could do that a different voice called out to me.

“Hey, you there.”

I stopped looking around, still ready to start running, pretty sure this was legitimately the easiest demonic trap to avoid yet bound to the spot because I didn’t want to be rude. Fucking parents beating manners into me...

“That’s right, I’m talking to you,” said a young looking humanoid, as he approached me, “the human with that frightened, tormented look on your face that demons love so much. You’re practically screaming, come and eat me! I’m scrumptious! 

The man stoped in front of me. He was tall with pale white hair. I barely got a look at him before he continued talked,m.

“Your name’s Mara, isn’t it?” He asked.

He was a full head taller than me, his white hair framing a heart shaped face with a slight amount of facial hair. He looked like every other attractive white man I’d ever seen on television, with a strong nose and startling bright blue eyes. If I hadn’t been living with people who where incarnations of beauty, I might be more affected by that. But apparently, Lucifer and his brothers were ruining my sense of attraction. His school uniform looked good on him, and he had a smile on his face that reached his eyes but still, I wasn’t so sure about him... There was something off about him that I didn’t trust, I just couldn’t figure out what yet.

“This D.D.D. here belongs to you, right? I saw you drop it just now,” he said holding out my phone, “Here, take it.”

As I took the phone from him, I watched him cautiously. He seemed to look human, which worried me further. The only entirely humanoid looking demons I’d seen so far were the brothers and Diavolo. All of them were much more powerful than everyone else. So who exactly was this person?

“What’s with that look?” He said with a chuckle, “There’s no need to be suspicious of me. My name’s Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, just like you.”

Wait, Solomon! As the son of David? From the Bible?

“Nice to meet you, Mara,” he said.

“Wait! Solomon, as in King Solomon?” I blurted out, “how are you alive? Actually no, better question, are you actually human?”

He laughed again, a light and airy laugh. Especially for a man who’d told a woman he was going to cut her child in half.

“Good question,” he said, “Honestly, there are time when even I’m not sure.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t comforting.

“Long ago, I obtained a ring of wisdom—“ he explained, “a gift from a certain someone in a VERY high position.”

Pretty sure the Bible said it was gifted to him by God! But then again, the Bible also said someone parted an ocean, spoke to a burning bush which was totally code for weed and that slavery was okay. So overall not an entirely accurate book.

“And, drunk on its power,” Solomon continued talking about this ring, “I used it to form pacts with 72 different demons, becoming a wicked sorcerer… That is, if you believe all the stories people tell about me.”

If I believe the stories? So the baby thing wasn’t true? Though to be fair, the Red Sea being parted could be true. There was the possibility of a tsunami or some shit causing the sudden disappearance of the ocean... I’d seen how empty the ocean got first hand last year after all... But I knew magic was real now, they could have been preforming miracles. Though creating a tsunami could be considered a miracle. I mean, I was an exchange student in not-Hell, apparently truth was very much stranger than fiction.

“Regardless,” he said, “I’m fairly sure I am indeed still human, though it may not seem like it.”

Well, if he was human than he was the best hope I had to not get eaten, outside of a pact with Mammon.

“Okay,” I said, “if you are human, than I could definitely use your help with not getting eaten.”

“What’s that now?” He said, “You’re saying you need my help?”

I’m pretty sure I didn’t say I “needed” anything from him.

“I would like your help,” I replied, “I need nothing from you.”

He laughed again at that, smiling disarmingly at me.

“Rather guarded aren’t you?” He asked me, “but that’s good it will help you survive here. As to wanting my help, you’ve got Mammon looking after you, right?” 

It was my turn to laugh, bitterly. I’d be promised protection and given this bullshit. I wanted to punch Lucifer in his perfect face. Or at least slap the smirk off of it.

“Although, I guess he’s more of a liability than an asset,” he continued thinking allowed, “I’m not sure I can think of anyone less suited to a role like that.”

Seriously! It was like I was being set up for failure here!

“I mean, to choose Mammon for a job like that,” Solomon continued, “you’d either have to be crazy or playing a joke. And since it was Lucifer who did it, it’s obvious he’s trying to mess with you.”

Of course he was, just great! Exactly what I needed! Maybe Lucifer was secretly hoping I would get eaten, so that I’d stop bothering him and then he could punish Mammon for it. He was a sadist after all! Though I couldn’t help feeling a little pleased that he was messing with me, that I was interesting and important enough for him to be interested in messing with me. I certainly had enjoyed messing with Luci after all. If I had a choice, I would prefer to not be playing with my life on the line, but I wasn’t in a position to fight back against anyone... Yet.

“Ahaha, poor you!” Solomon said, seeming quite entertained and not at all concerned, “Still, despite your situation, you’re going to be fine. Things aren’t bad enough that you need my help. Trust me, I can tell.”

He can tell huh? I definitely didn’t like this guy so much. 

“…Uh-oh. I’d better get going,” Solomon then said, quickly, “See you around, Mara. Take care of yourself!”

Well that was just great! The single human besides me in the Daemonium and he was an absolute madman! Well it figures after all. I might as well head to class. But as I walked I hear a familiar voice greet me.

“Good morning Mara,” Lucifer said, “you’ve become quite the celebrity here, haven’t you?”

The voice brought electricity down my spine, as I felt myself twitch hearing him say my name. It sounded so damn lovely in his voice after all. I turned around to see Lucifer standing there watching me. Before when he wasn’t around, I’d almost convinced myself that he wasn’t actually as perfectly beautiful as I remembered. Like believing I could punch him if I wanted to, I definitely couldn’t do that. He was just so damn everything at once: beautiful and terrifying and powerful and awe inspiring. My memories weren’t doing him justice, unfortunately. I found no matter how much I might want to confront him about naming Mammon as my caretaker I didn’t quite mind so much when I was looking at him. Covertly opening the voice recording app on my DDD, I tap the button necessary to start recording the conversation as I greeted him back.

“Good morning Lucifer,” I said, “and yes, everyone seems quite hungry to meet me, or at least eat me.”

I made the pun with a grin, surprised to see him actually chuckle a bit at it. He had the most beautiful sounding voice, his laughter made my heart rise. It had been exhausting trying not to be eaten, but I was safe with him here at least. No demon would be so bold and I had a feeling he would gladly teach anyone who tried a lesson they wouldn’t forget. Unless he used them as an example to others instead. But on the bright side, at least I knew where the danger was coming from now compared to yesterday. The answer everywhere wasn’t exactly great; that everyone and anyone but the brothers might attack at any moment but the information was good to know.

“Were you able to get a good night’s sleep?” he asked, “I have to say, you look a bit more relaxed now.”

Oh do I! When I was legitimately so fucking stressed? Though I probably had relaxed since yesterday, at least now I had a plan. But, I too could play at that game! I fixed him with my best false smile as I replied.

“I did sleep well,” I said, “in fact, you’ll be happy to know that Mammon took me to get my schedule and supplies, before complete leaving me to the hungry demons.”

If it got Mammon in trouble all the better.

“Well that’s a surprise,” he replied, “I expected him to abandon you sooner. I’ll need to call my dear brother and find out what excuse he’ll comes up with this time. Be sure not to let your guard down. I don’t want you to end up getting eaten by some random, lesser demon. It would only mean plenty of paperwork for me, and I don’t need that.”

I listened to him talking caught up in the sound of it. If he wasn’t so pretty, I would definitely hate him right now. Or maybe I did still hate him? And liked him? And really, really wanted to smack him, before stripping him down so I could see just how perfect his body actually was... and what his mouth tasted like... or his cock... did demons have genitalia? What would that even look like?

“Was that Solomon I saw you talking with earlier?” He asked, distracting me from my daydreams. 

“Yes,” I replied, “I don’t trust him.”

Speaking of people I didn’t trust, I also didn’t trust Lucifer. He seemed the type to be always exchanging in half truths. Not that I didn’t do the same... What had Levi’s book called the eldest? The Lord of Corruption? 

“Good instincts,” Lucifer told me, “Solomon is quite devious and cunning, especially for a human.”

Pretty sure that was a dig at general human intelligence but it wasn’t like I disagreed. What I was more worried about was how my heart leapt when he complimented me... was saying I had good instincts a compliment? It felt like one, and from Lucifer it probably was. 

“You and he are the only two students from the human world here,” Lucifer reminded me, “Seeing as you’re both human, it’s fine if you associate with him, but do not forget that he can’t be trusted.”

I worked that out for myself immediately after meeting him. It was pretty obvious, considering everything about Solomon. For that matter, I didn’t trust Lucifer either. Honestly, Dia was the only person here who I did actually trust, and he was the one who trusted my safety to what exactly? Lucifer and his brothers? If I died here, I wasn’t going to ever let any of them have peace ever again! I don’t know if ghost actually do exist but I will definitely haunt their asses! 

“He may be a mere human, but he has a ring imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic,” Lucifer explained, his smile getting rather tight, “He’s the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets the chance.”

Well that was certainly an interesting combination of prideful wrath. I mean, considering the words he used, “mere human” and “subjugate” specifically, it was clear to see what his actual thoughts were. He hated Solomon for some former action, probably using demons to build that tower if the stories were to be believed. Maybe Mammon would tell me, or I could try to see if the school had a library. But it seemed like, if I played attention, Lucifer wasn’t that hard to read. Or I was being lead by the nose... Hence why I was recording this conversation, so I could replay it later, but also to record the information I need from him. Speaking of which...

“What is it, Mara?” Lucifer said, “Is there something you want to ask me?”

I jumped. I was pretty sure now that Lucifer could read minds, or at least was extremely proficient at reading faces. I needed to remember to control my body language better.

“Yes actually,” I replied, “I’d like to know more about my absentee babysitter.”

“Mammon?” Lucifer asked, “Why do you want to know about him all of a sudden? Still, I guess it’s only natural, considering he’s the one assigned to look after you.”

“Thanks for that by the way,” I said before I could stop myself, “very helpful.”

“You’re welcome,” he said smiling sadistically.

Why exactly did I like this person?! Oh right, he was devilishly handsome and I was apparently and unfortunately that shallow. Or I enjoy being in pain... fuck I did, didn’t I? It’s probably why I stayed living with my adopted family so long... as well as money and college...

“Well,” Lucifer started, “Mammon is my brother. I don’t want to say anything unkind about him. So I’ll try to be sparing in my criticism.”

Okay, I’m pretty sure the only true thing he just said was that Mammon was his brother... But Lucifer had just cleared his throat.

“He’s pure scum,” Lucifer started in, “The scummiest sort of scum. Pure, unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point that I am embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother.”

Than why did you put him in charge of keeping me safe! I wanted to yell that at him, but I didn’t. Everything Lucifer said sounded about right, considering how Mammon had been treating me. It seemed none of his brothers had a single nice thing about him. Poor Mammon.

“So,” Lucifer continued, “any particular reason that you asked, or were you just curious?”

“I’m always curious,” I replied licking my lips as I look as his own heavenly shaped ones.

But I had a reason to be talking to him besides flirting! Focus Mara!

“But I asked you, specifically, because I wanted to know what his weakness are?” I said, hoping this would bring us to the inevitable credit card location, “after all it seems Mammon’s not the type to actually protect me, even with an order from you.”

I was hoping the last bit would play into his pride enough to give me an answer. Actually I was trying to get all of it to trigger his pride.

“Are you implying that you think I know his weaknesses,” Lucifer replied, “and can exploit them when I like?”

It seemed that Lucifer was just registering the fact that I wasn’t as dumb as Mammon. I smiled coyly.

“Because I suppose that’s true in a way,” he answered his own question, “However that’s not the only reason he cannot say no to me.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” I said, “you make it quite clear with everything about you that you’re the one in charge of your family, but as to Mammon’s weaknesses...”

He smiled at that, probably aware of why I was asking. I was enjoying myself as well now. A single conversation was an entire chess match of wits. I was either holding my own or completely outclassed, and quite frankly, I didn’t care which. It was wonderful fun. Whoever ended up on top, as long as this eventually ended in his bedroom or mine; I would be happy.

“As long as we’re on the subject,” Lucifer said, pulling my mind back to the topic at hand, “it just so happens that I’ve taken one particular weakness of his and frozen it.”

Well wasn’t that interesting. Though freezing a credit card could mean that it was anywhere with the account frozen. But just as I was about to probe further the bell rang.

“That’s the first bell,” he said, “Class is about to start. Time to get going. You’d better hurry too. You don’t want to be late on your first day here.”

He left at that. Ending the recording on my phone, I sent a text to Leviathan telling him I’d got something from Lucifer but I wasn’t sure what it meant. Putting my phone on silent, I entered my first magic class.


	17. Magic Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the explanation of basic magic for the story, I have too many conflicting ideas about how magic works to write it out now, this chapter will be written later and this is a placeholder until then

-Magic Class Here-


	18. An Unexpected Kitchen Meeting

I was pretty sure that had been the most stressful day of my life. Yes! It definitely was! I decided it was! So it was! Finally collapsing on my bed, I relaxed into it. Unless, maybe it was tied with yesterday? Though yesterday was significantly less stressful and more confusing... But these two days were more stressful than any with my ex-family, or at least a different type of stressful. Back then I had only wanted to die, I wasn’t in actual danger of being murdered! Though it wasn’t like I was that attached to being alive, I mean, I’d been struggling to stay alive recently more than I ever had. Singular focused on not getting eaten, like a prey animal caught in a den of predators... But I wasn’t just prey, I was human. I could adapt. I would adapt. If I was going to be living with demons I’d need to learn how to fight like a demon, and grow the fangs to actually be able to survive any potential fight. Better to just become strong enough that no one dared try. I needed to become stronger... Or I would die. Though, either of those options sounded great at the moment. Become strong enough to survive here or die... at least you can’t be stressed when your dead. Though that might not necessarily be true anymore...

But honestly, I preferred this to another day back home in that house, or at least that what I was trying to convince myself. I was stuck here, just like I’d been stuck there. I wasn’t exactly sure which was more exhausting. At least the people here were prettier. I mean, I was living in a house full of some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. The only person I could consider even on their level was Diavolo. Even movie stars weren’t so attractive in person. Like damn me to hell forever if these are what demons look like! Hot damn! They did look oddly human though... so maybe this wasn’t what they actually looked like?

The oldest, Lucifer was absolutely gorgeous. I hadn’t understood beauty before seeing that face... But about as forgiving and demanding as his father it seemed. If God was as judgmental as I expected, I mean hell was full of sinners right? I doubted all of them wanted to be there, especially if they were being tortured. Actually, I had no idea what happened in hell. But Lucifer was yummy regardless. Even if he was the reason I was saddled with Mammon as a caretaker... which brought me to the second brother. Considering he’d spent almost every moment he was with me complaining and ditched me every chance he got, I couldn’t help but agree with his brothers. But even if he was scum, he was certainly pretty scum.

Then there was Levi, who I think I liked the most out of everyone so far. I certainly could understand him. How many years did I spend boxed into my room with my distractions to help me deal with not being able to be myself... with hating who I was? All of middle and high school definitely... and quite a bit of college too if I’m honest... His room was also amazing, and he looked absolutely adorkable when he was blushing. I really wanted to make him blush more. Actually, I really wanted to do much, much more than that. I wonder how similar human and demonic anatomy were? Questions to explore...

Then there was the fourth eldest, Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I hadn’t spent much time around him, or talked to him much. Honestly, he seemed the most intimidating to me. Even with Lucifer, at least I believed Lucifer would listen to Diavolo. Satan I had no idea what to expect. I mean, he’s supposed to be wrath after all! Yet he never seemed angry. That was what really scared me about him. The level of calm he seemed to exude, it certainly wasn’t a happy calm. It felt like the type of calm that existed in the center of a hurricane: an empty calm surrounded by chaos...

Then there was Asmodeus, the fifth oldest. Asmo was certainly beautiful and if I wasn’t so worried about being eaten, I probably would be trying to find his room right now... Sex was the best stress relief, and I would bet my soul that Asmo was an exceptional lover. Or maybe I wouldn’t bet my soul. I mean, if all of this was real than my soul was the one thing that I shouldn’t give away right? But I mean, Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust!? Imagine just how amazing he would be at sex due to experience alone, also I was definitely curious about sex magic... Why exactly wasn’t I trying to find his right now? Oh right, he might take the idea of eat me out to an unfortunately deadly level! Biggest complaint yet was definitely that, besides everything else.

Then there was the six oldest, Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony. I mean, he probably was attractive but I was far too worried about him eating me to be lustful about that one.

But weren’t there supposed to be seven brothers? Where was the youngest? If the pattern of sins remained the same as the deadly, he should be the Avatar of Sloth? 

But before I could text Dia to ask about it, my phone went off.

Leviathan  
-You said Lucifer mentioned having something frozen? Are you absolutely sure that’s what he said?

~Do you need me to play the audio clip of him saying it back to you?  
~Or do I need to turn it into a nightcore remix?  
~Yes, I’m sure

I had started actually talking to Levi like I talked to my friends back home. I’d liked him enough to try being more of myself around him. So far, he didn’t seem bothered by it.

Leviathan  
-Come to the kitchen. Right now.  
-Don’t tell anyone what you are doing. I don’t want anyone to mistakenly think that I hang out with a human normie.

~Ya really gotta get over the “normie” thing bud, I legit isolated in my room for years, I’m a stealth otaku. The normie is just a cover.

Well it’s not like I could sleep yet anyway, I was far too revved up. I got up and threw on a T-shirt over my boy-shorts, which were basically just briefs for women. Then headed down to the kitchen.

As I approached, I heard something from the room in front of me. At first I was considering just going back to my room... but I had come this far. But it looked like someone was raiding the fridge?

“Hello?” I called out, hoping I wasn’t about to be murdered.

“Ah, perfect timing,” said I voice I recognized.

Beelzebub stuck his head out from the fridge.

“Listen do you have any food on you? Because there’s not nearly enough in the fridge.” He told me, looking down at me like a large hopeful puppy, “...I’m hungry.”

Now that he didn’t seem to be considering me as a potential food source, he was actually impressive muscular. Furthermore in the clothes he was wearing, his full clavicle was visible and I really wanted to nipple along it. Okay yeah, it was definitely showing that I hadn’t gotten laid in months.... and I hadn’t been actually fully satisfied ever so there was that. Also I was used to so much more exposed skin then this! It was supposed to be summer in California right now after all! During Pride Month! These little teasers of perfect bodies were infuriating.

“Anyway,” he said, “what are you doing in the kitchen so late?”

“Hungry,” I said, my stomach actually making a noise that confirmed it.

At least I hadn’t skipped dinner again.

“Ah, you’re hungry?” He said smiling a smile that was so radiant and warm I thought I might melt, “That makes two of us, then.”

Okay, so unfortunately it looked like I was attracted to him too... I really didn’t know what was good for me did I?! He legit said that he wasn’t sure if he was going to eat me or not! Yet here I was wanting to see what that mouth do... probably bite my dick off! That’s probably what that mouth would do! Ugh, why did that idea turn me on even more!

“In that case, I understand. When you start feeling hungry in the middle of the night, it’s not like you can just wait until morning to eat.”

Well, he seemed like a nice person, when he wasn’t trying to eat me.

“Oh, and the refrigerator’s empty,” he said, “I already ate everything in there.”

Well, apparently I wasn’t going to be getting a midnight snack while I waited. But I had heard that I was living with seven brothers from Diavolo and I had yet to meet a seventh. Maybe Beelzebub could tell me more?

“What?” Beelzebub asked, “Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Well either I was too easy to read or these brothers were actually psychic!

“There’s supposed to be seven of you right?” I asked him, “so where’s the youngest? The Avatar of Sloth?”

He didn’t answer me immediately. In fact, as soon as I brought it up he tensed immediately, looking like he was in pain.

“…Now listen,” Beelzebub said, “don’t you ever mention him in front of Lucifer. Just so we’re clear, I’m not going to tell you anything, either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did.”

Wait? Lucifer would yell at him just for telling me at their brother?! Why? Maybe he’d said or did something Lucifer didn’t like? I mean, I certainly couldn’t tell what Lucifer thought of me, let alone his brothers... Outside of Mammon, and I don’t think Lucifer was being honest with me, or at least, he’d only given be a piece of the truth... Maybe Lucifer was fighting with this other brother? If Beelzebub wouldn’t talk, maybe Mammon would tell me more.

“And don’t bother asking any of my brothers, either,” Beelzebub said, correctly guessing my thoughts, “No one talks about him.”

Beelzebub looked really sad as he looked off into the distance.

“Even though he’s our brother…” he said, almost to himself, “…we have to treat him like he doesn’t exist… It’s not right.”

They had to pretend their youngest brother didn’t exist?! That’s really sad... I wonder if that’s what my siblings would be forced into that with my parents. Just pretending that I was never part of the family...

“But since no one can defy Lucifer…” he said to himself mournfully.

No one can defy Lucifer? Well technically that wasn’t true. I could totally defy Lucifer if I wanted to, and I was definitely starting to want to. I mean, Lucifer declared that they couldn’t even talk about this youngest brother?! Well for as perfect as he looked and seemed, it appeared that even Lucifer had flaws. Wonderful! Something to explore and exploit! If I was going to survive among demons, I needed to start thinking like them... though they more I got to know them, the more I realized I was already more like them than I had thought.

Though, I certainly wasn’t one to criticize someone else family on poor dynamics, but the way Lucifer treated his brothers didn’t seem good or fair to me. Though I certainly doubted Lucifer would ever listen to me, if I said anything about that... Maybe if I went around him as asked Dia about it? Going over his head seemed like an easy way to get murdered by Lucifer however.

But Beelzebub who’d been staring out the window, seemed to get a hold of himself. Looking down at me blinking like he was just realizing I was here.

“…You know what? This isn’t any of your business, human,” he told me, “I’m leaving. I’ve already eaten everything there was in the refrigerator now anyway.”

Back to being called human. Not that I exactly minded it that much. I’d been called much worse. Though I certainly didn’t much care for most humans, so it was rather insulting.

“I’m pretty sure Lucifer is hiding a poisoned apple in the desk in the study…” he said.

Lucifer likes poisoned apples? Why was that what I heard! Probably because I liked him, despite all of these blatant warning signs. Well, if I was going to be of any help at mending the relationships of my protector/captors roommates, I would need to be on their good sides first. Lucifer especially seemed like someone who’s bad side was extremely dangerous to be on, and if I was going to choose to actively disobey him, I needed to also get to know him... or I just was looking for an excuse to spend more time with him... Sometimes I really hated having human emotions.


	19. Kitchen Meeting with Levi

“...psst…hey!”

A small voice was trying to get my attention.

“If that’s Levi, than it’s about time!” I said, turning to look for him.

“Quiet!” He said, placing a hand over my mouth, “not so loud! I don’t want to get caught.”

He realized that his hand was on my face and pulled it back quickly, blushing, a second too soon for me to lick him. It was honestly the second best way to stop someone from covering your mouth, behind biting them.

“Wait,” I teased, “was I not supposed to tell Beelzebub that we were meeting here?”

It had the desired effect, and I smiled as Leviathan freaked.

“Nooooooo! No no no NO NO! This is AWFUL! WHY did you have to tell him?! WHY?! You idiot! You dunce! You…you normie! You dunderheaded normie! What if people start talking, huh?! What if they start spreading rumors that I’m secretly meeting up with some human normie in the kitchen at night?! Because Ruri-Chan May be animated, but she’s the ONLY girl in my life! The only one!”

He was legitimately adorable, and easy to play with. I felt like a cat with a teaser toy, or a human with a big red do-not-touch button. Just smacking the shit out of it. Metaphorically only though, I would much rather do other things to Levi.

“At least it was only Beel,” Levi said, seeming to calm down for a second before continuing, “He doesn’t really care what other people do. So he probably won’t go blabbing about it to everyone. That’s the one saving grace here.”

Well apparently this was a great way to get information on the others! Bonus!

“It could be worse, though! What if it’d been Mammon or Asmodeus… ?!” He said looking scared, “By tomorrow morning, it wouldn’t just be my brothers gossiping, it’d be all of RAD!”

So Asmodeus and Mammon were the two biggest gossips? Makes sense, but Leviathan showed no sign of calming down anytime soon. I probably should tell him I didn’t actually tell Beelzebub anything.

“Everybody would be like: “Have you heard? Leviathan pretends to be a reclusive otaku, but he’s actually hanging out with some human.” “Is it just me, or does that seem more like something a NORMIE would do?” “Hey what if he’s not really an otaku? What if it’s all a façade? I bet it is!”

Instead of calming down he seemed to be gaining force with this panic. Not wanting to actually harm him I grabbed some water. 

“Take a breathe,” I said placing my right hand on his arm him to steady him, “deep breathes and try to drink this.”

He downed the glass quickly. Not quite listened to the whole deep breaths part of the whole thing.

“Well,” I said, “it’s a very good thing that I didn’t tell Beelzebub anything.”

“You didn’t tell Beelzebub anything?” He parroted back what I said, processing.

I smiled.

“Nothing about us meeting here nope.”

“You said that you did before though!” He said angry now.

“No I implied that I might have,” I said, “technically not lying. I thought you’d look cute if you thought that we’d gotten caught together and I was right. But I’m telling the truth, I didn’t say anything to him about us.”

“Cute... us... what!” He said processing before getting annoyed with me, “My heart belongs to Ruri-chan, the two-dimensional love of my life!”

“I’m not asking for your heart sweetie,” I told him grinning now.

He was so bright red now. It was lovely. But after a while of him going nonverbal, I was pretty sure I’d broken him again. But when I reached up to his forehead check on him and see if he’d overheated like a computer, he started blustering.

“What are you!” He said, “This is exactly why you end up as food for us demons! You’re all dumb, mean gross normies! But you actually didn’t tell him right?! You’re being honest with me here, right?!”

“Cross my heart,” I said, “hope to not die.”

“I couldn’t handle it if word got out that I’d been secretly meeting with some human normie in the kitchen in the middle of the night!” He responded.

I pretended to be shot in the heart at that.

“…All right, no more dwelling on that,” he said, “We need to focus on the card!”


	20. A Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little nsfw with Mara’s reaction to Mammon on his knees

“So, it’s really true, right? Lucifer definitely use the word “frozen”?” Levi asked for what felt like the millionth time.

“I will make that nightcore remix,” I threatened him, “asked me again and I’ll fucking do it.”

“In that case,” he said, “it could only be hidden in here.”

He pointed to the freezer.

“The freezer?” I asked, “really?”

It just seemed like such a basic idea. But to be fair, those cliche places did make for good hiding places. I certainly wouldn’t check the freezer for something my parents took. I just checked the trash and usually found it, often destroyed. But Levi was already digging around in the extremely iced over freezer.

“Hmm…All I See is a bunch of ice inside…Oh wait, look! It’s the ice cream Satan hid from Beel about a century ago,” he said with his head in the freezer.

He had the entirety of his head arms and shoulders in the freezer now. I would need a chair to reach that far into the freezer. He slouched so much normally I hadn’t noticed but Levi was quite tall. He’d was also wearing what was somehow cute on him but was basically just a black and white trench coat, with anime face buttons pinned on the one side. It was completely hiding the shape of his body from behind and here I was hoping for a sweat-pants ass silhouette. 

“I totally forgot about that. Heh, I’m not about to tell him though. It’d spoil the joke. He’ll probably figure it out in another 2000 years or so, I’d say.”

What was he talking about again? Whatever it was, if another 2000 years wasn’t a lot to him then they really did live on an entirely different time scale than I did. Centuries must be like decades or years were to me. The years must feel like months... No wonder a year of my life seemed like a small ask to them.

“…Wait a second. There’s something else there behind the ice.”

“Is it the credit card?” I asked excited now that this might actually work.

Levi came out of the freezer with a large chunk of ice, inside of which was the clear outline of a credit card.

“Found it!” Levi said, triumphant, “Lucifer wasn’t lying. It really IS frozen! Ugh, its super heavy! And big, too!”

He swung it down on the counter, smiling as he looked over at me. It was such a joyful, kind of grin that I found myself grinning right back. I always wanted a partner in crime as a kid.

“We did it!” I said, holding both my hands up to high five him.

“Wait,” he said, “don’t tell me I’m about to get a legit high-five?”

“As long as you don’t leave me hanging here,” I said my hands still up.

Looking hesitant at first, he raised his hands and rather gently tapped them against mine. Like he was making sure not to break me, his face looked bright red as he did it too. He really looked so adorable all red. It made me want to see what would happen if I kissed him. But I didn’t want to overwhelm the poor boy... or maybe I did. But only the good type of overwhelm, not the panicked one and I had a feeling it would still be that one. I was so happy that this could actually work out, that I didn’t notice what Leviathan was doing until I hear the microwave beep.

“Now, I’ll hit the start button and let the defrosting begin!”

The card was in the microwave?!

“No! Don’t!” I yelled, immediately hitting the open button before it could start a fire or worse ruin the card, “it’ll be useless if it gets demagnetized.”

“What’s with all the racket, you two?..”

Mammon popped his head into the kitchen, looking around. Apparently we’d been too loud, but this actually could work out really well. We needed Mammon for this anyway and here he was!

“HEY, wait a minute! There in the microwave…” Mammon said, realizing what was going on, “That looks like Goldie, my credit cards! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself…!”

Well, this was definitely Mammon’s weakness. We’d just gotten confirmation from the demon himself. 

“Why is it in the microwave, are y’all idiots, you’ll demagnetizes it and makes it useless!”

“Ooh, didn’t think of that,” Levi replied, realizing what I’d done, “is that why you stopped it before?”

Before I could confirm that, Mammon was complaining.

“Levi, you idiot! How could you do somethin’ so stupid?! You’re dumb as a stump, ya know that?!”

Not the best tone to take with the person who could easily demagnetized the thing you cared about most in the world.

“Hmm, Are you SURE you should be talking to me like that, Mammon?”  
Levi said, “After all, I’m the one who found the credit card Lucifer took from you.”

“Technically, we found it,” I said, not liking being left out.

Mammon shut up then, slowly realizing what was going on.

“So, do you want me to give you your card back?” Levi asked him, clearly enjoying himself.

“You’d BETTER! …Um, I mean, yes, please, Mammon said, before getting on his knees in from of Levi, “Please give it back, Leviathan sir…!”

Okay that was hot. I didn’t realize I had a thing for begging but apparently, I found this extremely attractive. I wanted to make him beg on his knees to me... I mean getting a demon to willingly bow down to me? Ultimate power fantasy that I didn’t have until now. Wasn’t Mammon supposed to be a masochist after all? Maybe he would enjoy it? 

But it was his brothers who said it so maybe he actually wasn’t a masochist and they just said it to annoy him? How exactly would his brothers would know that? But honestly, being giving that much power over someone? Fuck... I mean, Mammon was certainly attractive after all. Feeling uncomfortable I looked down to see that, my semi was moving closer to a full hard-on ever second... meaning that it was starting to be more and more obviously visible... I was only wearing boy shorts as pants after all. I didn’t expect to have this problem... but the sight of Mammon on his knees was definitely doing it for me over here.

“Oh wow, this is embarrassing! I can’t believe that’s all it took for you to abandon your pride!” Leviathan said somewhere between enjoying himself and embarrassed on Mammon behalf, “You’re even down on your knees! You’re one of the seven rulers of the Devildom, Mammon. Shouldn’t you be ashamed of yourself?”

Seven rulers? It distracted me a little, but this was quickly devolving into a shame kink for me, and as someone who’d been raised Catholic; I really couldn’t help but enjoy it. I shifted moving to the side of the island and leaning over it, trying to cover how clearly turn on I was here. Luckily no one was paying attention to me.

“Well, whatever…” Leviathan said, clearly bored of lording this over Mammon, “Okay then, if you want your card back, you’ve got to give me the Seraphina figurine you won at the convenience store.”

Oh yeah! I forgot that was one of the things Levi wanted from this!

“The Sera…what now?” Mammon said, clearly lost, “What’re ya talkin’ about? I don’t remember winnin’ anything.”

Wait? I’m pretty sure I totally called Mammon forgetting about this entirely. This wasn’t going to go well...

“I don’t believe this! You forgot that you even have her! How could you?!”

And there was the over-reaction I’d expected from Leviathan. For powerful demons, they were actually pretty predictable once I got to know them a bit.

“Ugh, c’mon, enough!” Mammon said, “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to ya! Just give me back my credit card!”

Okay, to kill this boner I need to thing of unsexy things... Getting torn to shreds by demons and eaten. Getting torn to shreds by demons... ugh, if even that could be a turn on, just how fucked was my sense of lust? Maybe Asmodeus had done something with his gaze? Or I was just naturally such a lustful human being that even being ripped to shreds could occasionally seem sexually attractive? Probably the second. I really needed to get laid and yet my only options were demons or the human Solomon. I can see my tombstone now, RIP, Died Because Too Horny To Survive Hell.

“All right,” Leviathan said, “but there’s one more condition: I want you to make a pact with this human.”

Oh yes! The whole purpose of this entire endeavor!

“Right, a pact, fine. I’m more than happy to do whatever you…”

That seemed far too easy. But after the second pause Mammon realized what he was saying and the yelling started.

“Wait. WHAT?!” Mammon yelled, “Why d’ya want ME to make a PACT?!”

“Volume, please,” I said, “we don’t want to wake up the entire house.”

The last thing we needed was Lucifer removing the credit card from our possession. Though he had told me where to find it... and assigned Mammon to me in the first place... if that fucker planed this I could just! What? Punch him? Kiss him? Honestly all I really wanted to do was fuck him... but Levi was talking, so I chose to to ignore Lucifer’s plans for now.

“Think about it,” Leviathan said, “If you make the pact with Mara, you’ll have to do whatever you’re told, right? Then Mara’ll order you to give me my money back immediately. And since you can’t refuse a direct order from your master, you’ll do exactly that. Game over, I win!”

It was a clear strategy, and perfectly executed. I smiled at Mammon. Checkmate bitch.

“Pff, I don’t believe this.” Mammon said, “It’s just money, Levi I can’t believe you’d go through all this trouble!”

It was like he wasn’t just beg on his hands and knees for his credit card back. I swear the cognitive dissonance of this guy... 

“Excuse me?” Levi replied, “Remind me again which one of us tosses aside what little pride he had left, all to get his hands on a credit card?”

“Exactly,” I said smiling smugly.

“Hey, you shut up!” Mammon yelled at Levi before turning to me, “And you, human! What’re ya thinking, lettin’ Levi use you like this? Are you stupid? Go on, say somethin’!”

“Technically Leviathan and me are working together to get what we want,” I said, “and what I want is to be safe here and the best way to do that is to make sure you actually do your job protecting me.”

Mammon didn’t seem like the type to think out other people’s motives so I explained it to him.

“Levi will get his money back, and I get the powerful demon’s protection I was promised, and you get your credit card back. It’s all rather simple actually.”

Also having a pact would give me access to demonic magic, which I was really looking forward too. I didn’t have to do any of that annoying soul tapping work this way.

“Except for where I have to make a pact with you!” he said.

“Well yes,” I said, “but you already admitted you love the credit card more than your own life.”

It really was fun having him by the balls like this. Did demons have ball? Questions for later...

“So Mammon,” I said smiling calmly, “make a pact with me.”

“UH-UH, NO WAY! NOT INTERESTED!” He shouted, “I am the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, one of the seven rulers of the Daemonium! Fool…do you actually think I’d like some human be the boss of me?”

“Yes, I do actually,” I said, “you seemed to forget we have you and your credit card both here, together.”

Seven rulers indeed, honestly that made him begging on his knees earlier even hotter. I had been wondering about how Lucifer was referred to as Lord Lucifer by the other demons. But Mammon really didn’t seemed to understand the situation he was in. I was about to explain when Levi did it for me.

“Oh Luuucifeeer!” Leviathan called out, fixing Mammon’s cluelessness, “Mammon’s here unfreezing his credit caaard!”

The change was instantaneous.

“I mean, of course I’ll make a pact with you, human!” Mammon said with forced cheer, “I’d be thrilled to!”

As he said that I felt the world around us shift, my vision went dark and a red circular shape with archaic symbols flashed across my vision. I leaned onto the counter as I felt something odd, a shift in my core as a yellow light rushed through my body, filling me up with the color till it focused into my right hand before going out...


	21. Now A Demonic Pact Holder

“Did it work?” Leviathan asked.

I looked up, noticing Mammon carefully extracting his credit card from the ice while talking to it like the card was a woman he loved. Just like Leviathan had said, he really did treat it like a living thing. I mean, Avatar of Greed and the item which let him indulge in said sin? Of course the relationship was going to be weird.

“I don’t know,” I said, looking from Mammon who was ignoring us to Leviathan who looked excited, “something happened though.”

“Give Mammon an order then,” Levi said, grinning.

“Okay,” I said looked over at Mammon, “Let’s see, Mammon, show us to your room, we’re going to go liberate Seraphina.”

“Woah!” Mammon said, as he started moving, “what’s happening? No, I don’t wanna!”

He reached out towards his credit card, his face and body straining, looking like he was in physical pain as he strained against the order.

“You can bring the card,” I said, watching his body relax as he was then able to pick it up.

“Goldie Baby,” he said, “I love you so much...

“Okay please stop that,” I said, fully weirded out at this point.

He stopped mid-sentence, looking upset as he tried to talk but no sounds came out.

“You can talk just don’t talk to the credit card anymore tonight, at least not while I’m around,” I said smiling at him.

Okay, this could get intoxicating... The absolute control I had over him now? I needed to be careful with this. There were always consequences for actions and even if there wasn’t any consequences for treating Mammon poorly, I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want to be one of those horrible tyrants who would make a slave out of anyone they could... I mean it was fun as a power fantasy but I knew what powerlessness felt like, I wasn’t about to do that to anyone. Especially when the reason I’d gotten the pact was to protect myself from demons who would do me harm. It was better to be loved than feared in my opinion. 

He was a person after all, even if he was a demon person. Even if he threw away his dignity for a credit card, I still was going to treat him with dignity. I needed to treat him with decency, as much as I might want to bring him back to my room and go for that anatomy lesson. I wasn’t going to do anything to him that he would object to me doing. Basic rules of consent and all that, basic human decency. Kindergarten stuff...

I decide this as we followed Mammon through the house. Mammon has been relatively quite most of the way here, grumbling ever now and then, and repeated stroking his credit card. Eventually we reached what I assumed was Mammon’s room.

My room was large, but this space was huge. Two floors, one on ground level and another bellow it. The cars on our right as we entered all looked extremely expensive. Bellow us down a flight of stairs was a mess of a room, full of things both furniture and trash. The pool table was covered in alcohol bottles, and the table was covered in magazine’s that spilled over onto the floor.

“Okay Levi,” I said, “where was Seraphina when you were last here?”

Levi picked his way through the mess, complaining all the way.

“She’s here, and she’s still in the plastic bag, surrounding by trash and disgusting...”

“Focus Levi,” I said, “you got keep calm in order to rescue her.”

I turned over to Mammon who’d been watching me, his nose curled and a wearing a scowl.

“You need to pay Leviathan back,” I said, “it was part of our agreement and honestly, it’s been over two centuries. Just pay him back and have it over with. Last thing, you are now required to do your job protecting me!”

Before Mammon could start complaining or Leviathan try to ask for more than his money back, I decided now was a good time to leave.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow at breakfast,” I said, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mara!” Levi said holding the figurine in her packaging and looking very happy, “now Mammon, my money back...”

I shut the door to Mammon’s room not listening to the rest of what Levi said. Finally feeling tired, I walked back to my room. It was rather late... extremely late according to my DDD. Well, I’d rub one out in the morning then. 

Throwing my clothes on the floor I got into bed. It slowly dawned on me that I’d begun to feel safe here, even Beelzebub didn’t scare me like he used to... I’d even enjoy myself tonight, and of all the crazy things to happen, that felt the most insane. But it wasn’t all bad here. Despite the constant danger to my life, I now had protection against that. Having this pact? It made me feel safer than I ever had. I mean, I’d be able to do magic now. How cool was that!

As I curled up in the bed, I focused on that weird glowing yellow symbol I’d seen. I could feel its energy as I imagined it... I could still remember the feeling of warmth and power that had flooded into me with that yellow light. The way my senses seemed to enhance... Perhaps I was imagining it. But I felt like it had left an imprint on my body. Maybe not the physicality of myself of but deeper, underneath and around it... Actually now that I though about it my left hand was feeling kind of odd. 

Opening my eyes I noticed a clear outline faintly glowing on my hand that look exactly like the symbol that had taken over my vision before. As I stared at it it started to move, glowing brighter. I could make out runes among the moving shapes... I couldn’t understand any of it but it felt powerful, and the longer that I stared the more intensely I felt it: the sensation was intoxicating. I wanted more! More of everything! I wanted to posses this power! To own everyone and everything around me! They would all adore me! Everyone would want what I had! I’d take it all for myself! 

My hands balled into fists as I thought about it: how I could made everyone and everything mine! Closing my hand had broken my line of sight to the sigil and slowly, I returned to myself. Well, apparently I _had_ been marked by the pact. Though this certainly wasn’t what I was expected when I thought of greed... I though of possessions and material wealth. Not power and possession... The desire for power and acknowledgment... I had been overwhelmed by Greed it in that moment... it just wasn’t the greed I was used to thinking about, but I wasn’t so interested in the material all that much. I thought that meant I wasn’t greedy, but those feelings all felt like my own desire, just intensified to an overwhelming degree... 

A desire for power and control? Especially over others? Worrying.... I mean, it wasn’t completely unlikely me to want to be able to control others. To make them have to like me, instead of seeming constantly rejecting me. 

So- I was much more greedy than I had previously thought. I would definitely be reading more about demonic pacts tomorrow, especially considering I was now in one.


	22. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Mammon was kneeling in front of me in the kitchen. He’d wanted his credit card back and he’d said he’d do anything for it... then he’d noticed my boner. It was at eye height for him after all. He grinned at me after he noticed it, leaning back on his heels as he looked up at me.

“What’s that human,” he asked, “did the sight of me down here on my knees make ya want something special from me?”

He was up on his knees now, reaching out for me. Grabbing my thighs with his powerful hands and not letting go.

“How about we forget about any pact,” he said, “and I’ll take care of this for you instead?”

I gulped, completely enraptured. His face was so close I could feel his breath through my boy shorts. He grinned up at me and I noticed how sharply pointed his canines were, both bottom and top. They were practically a set of fangs.

“Just don’t bite me there,” I said, “but do bite me nearly everywhere else.”

I moved my hand down from to caress his cheek but he bites at hand, growling at me.

“Listen human, I’m not doing this because I like you or because I want to,” Mammon growled, “I’m going to make you let me go!”

“I order you not to bite my dick,” I told him, “you can however choose not to blow me, I’m not going to focus you to do anything untoward.”

He laughed at that, his breath hot and wet on my throbbing cock. I couldn’t take all this teasing.

“Did you forget that I’m a demon,” Mammon said, “I’m not giving you a choice here.”

Oh? But didn’t a having a pact with him always give me the control to stop him?

“Do as you like,” I told him, looking away and trying to trying to play it off calm.

The laugh I heard at that was not Mammon’s though, it was Lucifer’s... He was stunning on his knees in front of me. His perfect face, pressed up against my cock. I felt myself getting unimaginably harder and wetter. My entire body tensed at the sight of him, the Avatar of Pride, on his knees for me.

“Still can’t admit you want me,” Lucifer said smiling up at me, before redirecting his attention to my lower body, “you’re much more honest down here.”

He finally touched me, with gloved hands. Cupping my balls in his left hand, he ran his fingers up my shaft stopping at the tip.

“You already soaked through your underwear,” Lucifer informed me.

My eyes rolled back as Lucifer placed his mouth around the tip of my dick. I could feel the warm of his mouth through the underwear. I wanted more. I needed more.

“You said I can do whatever I want,” he said, “yet you haven’t told me what you want.”

I looked down at that perfect face.

“What is it you want, Mara?”

“You,” I told him, “I want you.”

“How do you want me?” He purred, his red eyes glowing as he stared deep into me.

“I want to feel your mouth around my dick and cum on your perfect face. I want to see you covered in my cum. I want you to punish me, to thrust your cock inside me until I scream your name.”

“Now you are finally being honest with me,” Lucifer said, pulling my underwear off with an easy flick.

He caught me in his mouth and suddenly I knew what heaven felt like. I could see entirely new constellations in the pleasure he was inflicting on my body. Opening my eyes, I watched as he skillfully moved his head up and down. Easily moving his head from the top, where he teased me with his tongue all the way to the shaft. 

Using only his mouth on my front his hands were busy playing with my ass. Spreading and massaging my ass cheek at first, he teased for so long while keeping his strokes of his mouth slow and measured. Moving a hand to his head, i tried to coax him faster but he just smiled and laughed. Even here he was a sadist. Removing his gloves, he moved to grab my hips. His bare hands touching my skin without the gloves was electric.

“I need more,” I begged, “please Lucifer let me cum.”

“Oh I have a better way to make you cum,” he whispered into my ear

As soon as he finished saying it, he was inside me, filling me. As he entered me he slammed directly into my sweet spot and I nearly came his hands right then, but he pinch tight around the head.

“Oh no,” he said, “you’re not cumming until I do.”

He fucked me hard and slow. Slamming himself into me only to pull out and slam back in just as hard, each time nailing my pleasure zone perfectly. My eye forced shut up till now, opened to see his red ones. His pupils silted as he stared deep into my soul. I wanted him. I wanted him to take me, to corrupt me. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to never leave his side again.

“Lucifer,” I repeated, unable to do anything else but moan, “Lucifer, please.”

The begging seemed to do it; he started fucking me in earnest. Slamming on my pleasure button with his hard cock, he stroked me off in the same tempo. Biting deep into my neck as we both came, crying out each other’s names.

“Lucifer!” I cried out, cumming harder than I had in months.

I woke up with heavily soiled underwear, and my name ringing in my ears

“Mara,” I could still hear Lucifer crying out.

Getting up for a shower, still hearing my name reverberating in my head in Lucifer’s voice I decided... I wasn’t sure how or when, but I was definitely going to make Lucifer call out my name like that. I was going to make that Avatar of Pride beg for me... Letting the water fall over my skin I committed each and every moment of that dream into my memory... the picture of Lucifer on his knees... the feel of my cock in his mouth... I was hard once again, but the shower was an easy place to fix that. I rubbed one out to the memory of Lucifer’s touch. Hopefully, this would help me better control myself around him.


	23. Post-Shower, Pre-Breakfast

Getting out of the shower, I went over to brush my teeth. Wiping off the condensation, I stared at myself in the mirror. No dark bags under my eyes at least. Probably because of all the sleep I’d been getting. I’d been busy enough during the past two days that I’d actually been exhausted enough to fall asleep, or maybe it was that amazing bed they had me sleeping on. Brushing my teeth was all good and fine but I wanted some actual make-up today. Switching on to flossing, I slipped my elbow on the counter accidentally jabbing my finger into my canine.

“Moothar Fooker!” I said, finger still in my mouth.

I pulled it out to notice blood on my finger. Now I wasn’t a doctor, but I didn’t think humans could puncture their own skin that easily. Washing my hand off and rising the iron taste out of my mouth, I decided flossing could wait. Pulling back my lips, I stared at my teeth in my mirror. The pointy ones, on the top and bottom certainly looking very pointy. I don’t think they were this pointy before but I couldn’t be sure. Snapping a picture, I decided to repeat this daily to test if I was actually growing pointier teeth. I mean, technically, I couldn’t be growing them because they were adult teeth. They’d have to have been magically changed. Was that actually possible? 

Maybe there was something in those books that could explain this. Actually considering I just made a pact with a powerful demon last night this could just be an unexpected side effect of that? Right? I needed to find out. As soon as possible.

Giving up on the makeup, I threw on a uniform and headed to the house library that I’d discovered the day before. It seemed to be organized by category but with no log of which was where, I was basically just running off of the titles on the spines. Starting on the side I eventually found the area on magic, which was a quite expansive area of the library but within that category, I couldn’t seem to find much on demonic pacts. There was an entire wall of books dedicated to hexes and curses, an area on potion making, and even more shelves full of magic books about speech-craft. But, it seemed, absolutely nothing on demonic pacts. I sat down in a huff, all these books and nothing on the subject I needed. There were books of photography and history, and a thousand other different topic. 

I went to put my feel up on the coffee table when I noticed a book left there. Demonic Pacts: A Guide To Human Corruption. Well, that was certainly something. The title gave me pause too, was I being corrupted? Is that why my teeth were like this? Did I care if I was? I wasn’t exactly on friendly terms with God after all. I had been pursuing this pact with such singular purpose: I had said it was because of my safety concerns living here, but that certainly wasn’t the only reason. I would be happy with only having a pact with Mammon if all I was worried about was my safety. Yet, I wanted more. I definitely wanted pacts with Levi and Asmo. Actually, I wanted pacts will all of the brothers... As if they were some sort of unlockable achievements or collectors figurines... ugh! I hated myself for even beginning to think that way. People weren’t objects, it was that type of thinking that fucked me up. Thanks Mom and Dad! A+ parenting! I found myself once again wishing that I hadn’t been adopted... maybe if my birth mother had a little more greed, she would have kept me instead of giving me up... But I apparently had greed enough for an entire family.

I’d been avoiding looking at my right palm ever since last night. I’d become so lost in that desire for power, beyond anything I’d ever felt before... I needed it. I would have done anything in that second to have it... 

I winced, tasting blood again as I realized I’d been biting my lower lip. Well, I didn’t need to look at my palm in order to read the book. The introductory was clearly written to demons who were targeting humans as potential masters. I skipped to the table of contents, reading through to find three main sections: Choosing A Master, Serving Your Master, Corrupting Your Master. Each was broken down into pieces, and I immediately skipped to the beginning of section three.

“Now that you have picked a good master and they trust you to do their bidding, you can begin to exploit their flaws. All humans have faults, however small the sins begin, they can always been built upon, like growing a small toxosis plant into a full grown man-eating flower, with proper coaxing, even the most pure heart can be turned to darkness....”

Well, that certainly sounded more demonic than any of the demons I’d actually talked to so far. Flipping back to the beginning of the book, I checked the print date... only find a complete different system of time keeping. Well, I dropped the book into my bag anyway. 

It would at least help me not get corrupted by Mammon. If Mammon was even trying to corrupt me, or worse if he wasn’t even trying to and succeed just because I didn’t know any better. I mean, Mammon was certainly cute, but if I’m going to let someone corrupt me it would have to be someone smarter, like Lucifer... or Diavolo... The Demon Prince was dreamy after all. But it was well past time for breakfast, and as I approached the dining room, I could smell the food and heard laughter.


	24. The Next Morning’s Breakfast with the Demons Brothers

I had gotten to breakfast late, with the book on demonic pacts in my bag. I would read more later.

“Hey! Hey! Is it true?” Asmo asked, “Levi said he forced Mammon to make a pact with you!?”

“We both forced Mammon into a pact with me,” I said, “Levi came up with the plan and I got the hint from Lucifer.”

Asmodeus began laughing immediately after I confirmed it. 

“Asmodeus,” a familiar voice said, “keep your voice down.”

It was Satan. Looking around there was Beelzebub, Leviathan, Satan and Asmodeus at breakfast, apparently Mammon had yet to wake up.

“If Mammon hears you, he’ll get upset again,” Satan said, “and we won’t hear the end of it.”

He’d certainly seemed upset last night, he’d barely even talked to me.

“Eh, he won’t be awake for a while,” Asmo said, “He’s really not a morning demon, you know?”

Well, I wanted to get to school on time and needed him to walk me there. I should probably send him a text to wake up. 

“And anyway,” Asmodeus continued, “how can you NOT laugh after what’s happened.”

Apparently, Asmodeus found his older brother getting forced into a pact to be a laughing matter.

“I mean, this is Mammon,” Asmodeus said, “and yet a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact.”

It had been rather enjoyable, now that Asmo phrased it like that. I’d been breathing easier outside of my room ever since. The air felt lighter, somehow less oppressive.

“Pf…” Satan let out, covering his mouth as he chuckled.

“Hey, I hear you laughing, Satan!” Asmodeus said grinning, “I know you think it’s funny, too!”

So then both Satan and Asmodeus were assumed by Mammon’s situation?

“Mm, this is delicious,” Beelzebub said, “The meat is so tender…”

Turning over to Beelzebub, I saw him eating not only the meat directly off his plate, but bitting off and chewing pieces of his plate. 

“Beel, calm down,” Levi said, “You’re biting off chunks of your plate along with your food.”

Well that was certainly impressive. He was just biting through the porcelain and chewing it up, like it was nothing. So maybe my pointy teeth were a demon thing after all. I skewered some of the meat onto my plate, before Beelzebub ate all of it.

“Anyway,” Asmodeus said turning to me, “I have to say I’m surprised. I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon—certainly not THIS fast.”

I certainly didn’t think so either, but I wasn’t the type to let myself sink when I could still swim. I was however the type to grow gills and give up ever trying to return to the air. Humans weren’t exactly great after all, and demons were proving to be quite entertaining, if potentially deadly. But everyone was potentially deadly to some degree.

“I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program, huh?” Asmodeus asked me, smiling.

Maybe they knew something I didn’t then.

“I mean,” I said, smiling back, “it was surprisingly easy.”

I thought about mentioning it was Leviathan who put together the majority of the plan but I was pretty sure he would hate being complimented in front of his brothers.

“Either you’re a much more formidable opponent than you seem, or Mammon’s just THAT stupid.” Satan replied with a laugh, “I’m not sure which.”

“Little of column A, little of column B,” I replied, holding out my hands and gesturing for each column. 

I was smirking now. It was rather funny.

“All I know is that I finally got Mammon to give me back my money,” Levi said grinning, “So, I couldn’t ask for a better outcome! Epic win for Leviathan! I should’ve rounded up a random human and done this sooner!”

That’s all I was to him? A random human? Well, two could play at that game!

“Well,” I said smiling at Levi and winking, “I’ll be your random human anytime.”

“You normie!” Levi said, blushing.

I grinned as Levi covered his face.

“Wait,” said Asmo looking surprised, “did you just flirt at Levi?”

“For all the good it does me,” I said, smiling at him.

Asmodeus really was stunningly beautiful, distractingly so. Whenever Lucifer wasn’t in the room, Asmodeus was the one causing me all sorts of deliciously sinful thoughts. Like knitting my finger through his curly blonde hair and seeing just what that mouth could do... I looked over to see if Levi was still blushing get only to find he was ignored us.

“That live event is going to be sooooooo epic!” He said, and I could tell I just missed another Leviathan info-dump.

“You know, I find it surprising enough that Mara managed to make a pact with Mammon, but what’s even more shocking is the team-up with Levi that helped make it happen,” Asmodeus said leaning over towards Satan, “Don’t you think?”

“Yep, I never thought I’d see the day that a human won over Levi,” Satan replied, “but here we are.”

I smiled, at least his brothers seemed to think that Leviathan liked me. 

“Excuse me?! Don’t go getting the wrong idea. Nobody won me over! Our interests just happened to align, that’s all!” Leviathan said blushing, “The relationship was purely business!”

“Awwww,” I said pouting at him, “and here was was thinking we might become friends. Did our high-five mean nothing to you?!”

I played hurt, so as not to reveal how much his words actually did hurt. Though the blush on his face that was directly contradicting his words did help.

“Oh you high-fived?” Asmo said turning to me, “did he freak out after? Levi doesn’t like anyone touching him after all.”

I was about to answer Asmo when Levi yelled.

“Don’t Tell Him Anything Mara!” He said, before realizing his slip up, “I mean why would I care what you tell him! Nothing happened after all! I mean, why would I want anything to do with some non-otaku normie of a human? I wouldn’t! I mean, I’m spoken for! I’m no cheater! M-M-My one true love is—“

“Ruri-chan,” I said but another voice spoke over mine.

“CHEESEBURGERS!” Beelzebub shouted grinning.

Okay, that’s kind of adorable.

“No! That’s YOUR one true love, Beel!” Levi said.

Good to know, I should definitely get him some. I wanted to go work at the magic shop, Hocus Pocus to get some spending money. Once I did, I should pick up some cheeseburgers in addition to the poison apples. I wondered what everyone else liked? Asmo would probably like something pretty, but what about Levi? I wasn’t sure what food he liked, and I didn’t want to buy him a game since he probably already owned most of the ones he wanted to play. That left Mammon and Satan? 

“Mm…” Beelzebub said, a look of joy on his face, “I get hungry just thinking about them.”

I’m pretty sure everything got Beelzebub hungry. I had yet to see him not hungry.

“You know, the way things are going,” Asmodeus said, “the rest of us might just find ourselves in a pact with Mara as well if we’re not careful.”

Asmo really had to stir the pot. Didn’t he? Not that I wasn’t interested. I felt so much better today than I had not only during the past few days here, but since ever. The more awake I felt the more I noticed how good I felt today, as compared to literally any day before now. I could feel that energy in the air curling slightly around me now, as well as the brothers and I liked it immensely. 

“If you had your choice,” Asmodeus said smiling at me, “which one of us would you forge a pact with next, Mara?”

“Well,” I said, “I don’t know most of you that well yet, so on that alone I would say Leviathan.”

“Huh? Me?” Levi said looking over.

“I just feel like Levi and me really clicked well working together,” I replied to Asmodeus, watching Levi as I spoke, “I mean, I’m an avid gamer and I don’t have any video games to play here and that’s definitely messing with me. Also, he’s so adorable when he blushes and it’s so easy to make him blush.”

Leviathan had gone such a bright shade of red at this point. As soon as he unfroze he pulled his uniform over his head so that we could no longer see his face. I was slightly worried he might actually die of embarrassment. Was that possible for demons?

“You normie!” He spluttered, peeking out at me, “why would you say that!? Ruri-chan is the only girl for me, now and forever.”

“Forever’s a long time,” I said winking at him.

“I’d never be unfaithful to my Ruri-chan not ever!” Levi replied before starting to spiral, “Also, Asmo’s going to tell everyone and it’ll be horrible...”

Knowing he was going to keep talking until he panicked I turned back to Asmo, who was reclined back in his chair watching Levi

“He does have that sort of virginal charm,” Asmo replied, watching Levi’s breakdown with bemusement before turning to me, “so is that your type then? Virgins? Or do you prefer a more experienced lover?”

“Oh, I enjoy both,” I said, letting the pointer finger of my left hand slid into my mouth suggestively, before bitting it gently, “I’m just so filled with lust, after all. It’s definitely not only blushing virgins who turn me on.”

I really did enjoy how his face flushed at that. As he turned towards me, I could feel the lust dripping off of him. It felt like his body was sending out these delicious pink waves that kept crashing over my skin. 

“What does turn you on?” he asked me leaning over.

“Power,” I replied immediately, “I mean, the idea that everything in life is about sex except sex which is about power is so true for so many reasons. But what so many men so often miss is that it’s not just about taking power, but giving it up. That act of willing submission, I don’t care if I’m giving or taking. Honestly I enjoy both, but the domination that comes with the completely consent and desire of the submissive to be controlled. That’s hot.”

I could see the color pink clear in my mind as I spoke. Watching him as I did, I gave him a slow and clear dressing down with my eyes. I wonder just what he looked like under that uniform, just how perfect could his skin and body be.

“After all,” I said leaning forward so that my face was closer to him, “I chose Leviathan simply because I know him best. But I would love to get to know you better, Asmodeus. We should spend more time together: make a pact, or do _other_ things.”

I stuck my tongue in my check suggestively as I held his eye contact. He really had such lovely honey brown eyes.

“I’m not surprised you want me and I understand.” Asmo said, smiling, “Believe me, I do. All too well.”

Well that certainly sounded like a rejection. I’d heard enough to know what they sounded like by now.

“Humans just can’t help themselves when confronted with someone beautiful and alluring, can they?” Asmo asked, smiling but not with his eyes.

He definitely was beautiful and alluring. So were Lucifer and Diavolo for that matter. Asmodeus was smiling at me, but it seemed almost sad. The wistful look in his eyes didn’t match his playful grin.

“Some can help themselves and resist temptation. But personally, I prefer to enjoy myself,” I said, smiling as I leaned closer so that our lips were nearly touching before pulling back enough to start into his eyes, “Or would you rather I resist for a while, and play coy?”

I really loved looking into those deep eyes, a human could get lost in those eyes. But as I’d proven when I first met him, he couldn’t charm me with his gaze. So I could stare all I wanted. I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. His skin was so soft that it was positively sinful. I really want to feel what his lips felt like against mine...

“Oh, but just because I said I understand, that doesn’t mean you actually have a chance with me because I’m not the least bit interested in forming a pact,” Asmo said, before giving me a clear once over, “but if you want to do those other things, we should go back to my room and...”

It seemed he was about to continue but Satan cleared his throat loudly. I jumped, having completely forgotten everyone else in the room.

“You do realize you two are not alone right?” Satan said, “this is breakfast. Do you have to be horny at breakfast?”

“Yes,” replied Asmodeus immediately.

I laughed, happy that I hadn’t just done what I had just been considering... everyone was staring at us after all. I felt my face go hot as I pulled away from Asmo.

“I actually totally forgot you all were here,” I said, “sorry about that.”

I didn’t need to be frenching a guy before school, this wasn’t high school! Or maybe it was? It wasn’t clear to me if RAD was a high school or a college or both.

“You won’t be able to tame us as easily as you did Mammon, Mara,” Asmodeus said.

“Of course not,” I said.

I noticed Mammon entering behind Asmo, as he started talking.

“In fact,” Asmo continued, “I think it’s quite offensive of you to think that we’re as stupid as that poor excuse of a demon.”

“Oh, I definitely don’t think that,” I said, “though I’m sure you know playing hard to get just makes me want you that much more.”

“Oh does it now?” He replied smirking, “just how much do you want me?”

But Mammon smacked Asmo in the back of his head as he passed by him, before I could answer.

“OW! Why’d you hit me?! I can’t believe you actually STRUCK my beautiful, beautiful head!” Asmodeus cried out, “Not even Lucifer has ever done something like that! Why are you always getting so VIOLENT with me, Mammon?!”

So Lucifer didn’t hit Asmo? But he did hit Mammon? I wonder if it was because he assumed Mammon could handle it? As the second oldest? Did that mean Mammon was Lucifer’s private punching bag? That didn’t seem like such a great deal for Mammon if so.

“That was for callin’ me a poor excuse for a demon, you peabrain!” Mammon told him, taking a seat next to me, “Actually, I oughta hit all of ya, the way you talk about me. Y’all think you’re so great.”

It didn’t seem like that to me, they all just thought very little of Mammon.

“It’s not that we think we’re so great,” Satan replied 

“No, not at all,” Asmodeus continued, “We just think you’re a complete and utter fool.”

Yep, as expected.

“HEY, that’s even worse!” Mammon yelled, “Don’t treat me like I’m stupid!”

Wasn’t he though? I mean, it wasn’t like there was anything wrong with not being intelligent. But being so touchy about it was a little much.

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s one thing that’s not going to change,” Satan responded.

“Nope,” Asmodeus chimed in. 

“Mm, this right here is delicious, too…” Beelzebub said.

It was completely off topic. But I was pretty sure Beelzebub just to want to add to the conversation, and what he had to comment on was being happy over food. Actually that was rather adorable. He looked so happy eating it make me want to eat more. But I was happily full now.

“Serves you right, Mammon!” Leviathan said, “Lololol.”

Wait did he just say “lololol” out-loud? I felt myself cringe a little in secondhand embarrassment.

“I hate every last one of you,” Mammon told them.

Wait, did he mean me too? Well it wasn’t like I liked him much either. He seemed like the type to just do whatever he thought would be fun and ignore everything else unless forced... or coerced. He basically admitted as much when we’d first met after all.

“None of this would’ve happen to begin with if it weren’t for that bastard Lucifer!” Mammon continued, “It’s all because he took my credit card from me! Just snatched Goldie away—kidnapped her against her will!”

Lucifer... the mention of his name had me thinking of my dream again... but what was this Goldie?

“Ugh, don’t talk about your credit card like it’s a person,” Levi said, “It’s gross.”

Oh yeah, that’s what he’d named the credit card.

“Mmhm,” agreed Asmodeus, “it really is…”

“SHUT UP, both of ya!” Mammon yelled at them, “Also, I cant believe that when he said he froze it, he meant that LITERALLY! Who sticks a credit card in the freezer?! What’s up with that?! Was it supposed to be some sorta Dad joke?! ‘Cause if so, it was awfully lame!”

It had been surprising to me that Lucifer had literally frozen the card. But it was rather amusing. But Lucifer chose that moment to enter the room, from the archway behind Mammon. 

Once again, I found myself swept up in his beauty, but a bit less than I had been before. At least there was some improvement... possibly because of what I knew about him now. Even a beautiful tyrant was still a tyrant, unfortunately that dream image of him on his knees was back in my head, with a vengeance...

“Eh, guess maybe I shoulda expected somethin’ like that from him.” Mammon said, “I mean, he may not be a dad, but he’s pretty old, isn’t he? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised he’s a fan of dad jokes.”

Weren’t they all super old? Mammon was the second oldest after all. But while Mammon started laughing at his own jokes, so did Lucifer behind him. Though while it was clear Mammon was actually laughing, Lucifer’s dark look and high pitched false laugh made him appear quite sinister. There was this dark beauty about him as he laughed, that I couldn’t help but swoon a little. However, I thought darkly, he was probably laughing about what he was about to do to Mammon, who was still laughing uproariously.

“Man, I gotta stop laughin’ so hard. My stomach is hurtin’!” Mammon said, “But you gotta agreed Lucifer is pretty old, isn’t he?”

“You think?” Lucifer said behind him.

Mammon’s face went blank. I was able to watch in real time as he realized what was happening. Then Lucifer punched him again, this time in the head. It twisted a knot in my stomach. Surely there was a better way to go about this!? Also repeated trauma to the head in humans cause all sorts of problems. Honestly they kept saying Mammon was stupid but maybe this was part of why. Unfortunately, it definitely wasn’t my place to step in and comment on their family dynamics, especially not on my third day here.

“Ow! Hey, what’s the big idea?!” Mammon said rubbing his head, “You didn’t gave to hit me THAT hard!”

I felt bad for him. Though if my brother was being an ass about me I would probably punch him to... no, I definitely would have punched him too. Just not in the head.

“You know,” Asmodeus said, “he’s so stupid that it’s almost sad.”

“Mmhm,” Satan agreed, “I can’t believe he’s actually our brother. It’s almost like we’re being punished or something.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Mammon yelled over at them.

I couldn’t help it, I need to say something.

“You know recent studies have show that repeated cranial trauma in humans affects intelligence and processing speed,” I said, “so technically it might not be Mammon’s fault.”

Mammon’s seemed to think I was defending him at first but quickly caught on that I wasn’t. But I was ignoring him. My focus was on Lucifer who was approaching me now. I felt my back straightening as he approached. My mouth felt extremely dry. Grabbing some water I took a sip, trying to focus. Just because he’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen, do not let him walk all over you! I reminded myself.

“I heard about what happened, Mara,” Lucifer said, “Apparently you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon, and forged a pact with him.”

I certainly did outfox Mammon. But the real question was if I’d be able to outfox Lucifer. I wasn’t sure exactly what I was going to do yet. But I’d think of something.

“Who’re you callin’ a dimwit?!” Mammon yelled.

“Your opponent may have been stupid,” Lucifer continued completely ignoring Mammon, “but even so, you’ve only just arrived. It’s a real accomplishment managing a feat like that in such a short span of time. Well done.”

I felt my face flush from the compliment. Lucifer just complimented me! The Avatar of Pride told me that I had done well! I felt blissful despite myself. I wasn’t sure exactly why it was, but I absolutely adored this feeling.

“I imagine Diavolo will be pleased as well,” Lucifer said, “We continue to expect big things from you.”

With that he left. I watched him go, surprised that will everything else perfect about him that his butt wasn’t larger. But I was always a fan of quality over quantity. I wondered just how lovely Lucifer’s bare ass would look...

“Hey, human!” Mammon called out to me, “C’mon, time to get going.”

I’d been staring off at the space where Lucifer had left until now. I looked up at Mammon confused and upset that I couldn’t just fantasize about Lucifer’s ass for a little bit longer.

“Don’t just sit there with your head in the clouds,” Mammon said, “It’s time to go to class! So, let’s go!”

Oh yeah, I had ordered Mammon to escort me to my classes last night. In order to ensure my safety, he was to be my escort whenever I left the house. I should thank Lucifer for the hint next time I see him. I’d been so surprised by the compliment that I’d forgotten legitimately everything. Realizing I hadn’t been recording that conversation either I sighed as I got up. Well I’d just have to make Lucifer compliment me again. 

Though that might not be as easy a second time: didn’t he say he’d be expecting big things from me? Well fuck! What big things was I supposed to do? I mean, getting pacts with all the rest of his brothers was probably a start. Especially if one of them was currently in the human world... that pact might not be possible then. So just the brothers who I had met then...


	25. Mammon’s Blustering

I followed Mammon out of the dinning room and off towards the school.

“Seriously, what’s up with that guy? He can’t go a single minute without bringin’ up Diavolo. It’s always Diavolo this, Diavolo that.”

Lucifer did seem to mention Diavolo a lot. He’d also gotten annoyed when Diavolo complimented him before. But Mammon’s comments made it sound like Lucifer was a schoolgirl in love. Though considering they worked together, that could be awkward. But I mean, image the level of power couple that would be... They would legitimately redefine the term power couple together. They had definitely seemed more like good friends when I’d seen them before, but I hadn’t been looking for it back then. Now I knew to look for signs, I wonder what I would find there.

“If Diavolo told you to go jump off a cliff to your death, would ya do THAT too, Lucifer,” Mammon said to himself.

Good question, I mean, I might just jump if Diavolo told me too. Something about Dia just made me trust him, I would simply assume that Diavolo knew something I didn’t and jump... considering I’d only met him a few days ago was quite concerning.

“Huh?!...” Mammon said, “Ya know what? Knownin’ him, he probably would.”

Lucifer would jump as well? I mean, Lucifer at least knew Diavolo for centuries, or longer? I didn’t exactly know how old any of them were, besides the fact centuries were relatively short to them.

“Anyway,” Mammon said, “ever since you got here, human, it’s been nothin’ but one bad thing of another for me.”

I guess it probably would seem like that to him. Neither of us wanted this to happen after all.

“So,” Mammon said, “let’s get one thing straight. I didn’t make this pact ‘cause I wanted to, and I ain’t happy about it. Everything I did, I did for my credit card, for my baby, Goldie!”

He really did treat his credit card like a beloved person. But nothing he said was exactly surprising.

“If you end up getting’ yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don’t blame me, ‘cause I don’t give a damn,” Mammon continued, “You got that?! Don’t go thinkin’ you’re all great and stuff just ‘cause you managed to make some stupid pact, human!”

Well, that wasn’t going to do that all. I had a feeling Lucifer had wanted this to happen. I needed someone to protect me, and Mammon was the perfect person for the job: as long as I had a pact with him and compelled him to actually protect me. Considering he’d technically agreed to this already, I didn’t feel quite so bad about forcing Mammon into responsibility for my safety.

“Oh yes it very much does matter to you if I get eaten,” I said still smiling and calm, “or at least it’s going to. I was promised protection while I was here and you agreed to do it. So you are here by ordered to protect me from any lower level demons that attack me.”

Mammon looked absolutely appalled. He seemed so stunned, that he for once was unable to speak. He looked rather adorable with his mouth open, unable to form words and eyes glaring at me.

“Also, you need to stop calling me, human,” I told him, “I have a name after all. It’s Mara in case you forgot.”

He was positively fuming at this point. Finally finding he voice he started yelling loudly. 

“Shut your mouth!” He shouted, “I’ll call you what I damn well please! You don’t deserve to have me call you by your real name, human!”

Well this certainly wasn’t productive.

“You’re nothin’ but a lowly human,” Mammon continued, “Don’t think you can go givin’ orders to ME! ‘Cause I’ll eat ya, I swear! Startin’ from the head and workin’ my way down! Is that what ya want?!”

It was kind of cute to see him blustering like this. I knew from last night that I could stop him whenever I needed to. I no longer needed to be afraid of him actually eating me, which reminded me.

“Oh yes!” I said smiling now, “you are also forbidden to eat me! Thanks for reminding me, I wanted to add that in!”

I smiled at him, as I saw the rage growing in his eyes.

“You little,” he said, suddenly lurching towards me.

“Stay!” I yelled, now worried about him killing me without the eating me part.

He froze in mid-reach, his fingers inches from my throat. Well, that was close.

“Wh…!” Mammon started, his eyes darting around, “Wh-What’s goin’ on?! I-I can’t move…!”

Well that worked even better than expected. I step backwards, taking in Mammon’s completely paralyzed body in front of me.

“Wh-What’d you do to me?!” Mammon yelled, “Is this some kind of magic?! Listen up, h…hu…huma…”

I gave him a sharp look at that, trying to hide me smile. I didn’t realize how good being in control felt. The energy coursing through my body, holding him in place.

“Mara,” Mammon relented.

“Yes,” I answered, smiling.

I liked hearing him say my name. 

“What the…dammit!” Mammon continued, “Don’t tell me this is all ‘cause of the pact?!”

“Yes,” I said, “from what Leviathan said, you’ll have to do anything I order you to from now on.”

Anything I ordered him to... the ideas were as endless as they were immoral.

“Now you listen to me!” Mammon said, “You may control my body, but not my mind!”

Right, I definitely needed his consent. I wasn’t about to become a rapist just because now I had the power to be.

“Of course,” I said smiling at him, bringing my face closer to his before whispering, “I guess I’ll just have to seduce you then.”

He flushed a lovely shade at that, continuing to bluster back at me. It was rather adorable. I was coming to like him more, the more I saw of this soft side to him. He seem the type to put on this overconfident mask to hide his real emotions, which just made me want to know what they were even more. I loved hearing tsunderes actually admitting their real emotions.

“I’m my own boss,” Mammon continued, “and I always will be! Don’t you ever forget that!”

I raised an eyebrow to that. From what I’d seen, Mammon didn’t seem to ever be his own boss. When he wasn’t being ordered around by Lucifer, Mammon was constantly being dragged around by his desires. They were what seemed to be in control, not him. But I guess for a demon those desires were what they considered themselves? Of course, his desires weren’t the only thing leading him around by the nose. Lucifer seemed to be keeping an eye on him, the advice he’d given me seemed very much on purpose. But it seemed Mammon didn’t like to be ignored.

“Huma… Mara,” Mammon started, “Mara! My boss! No, Your Majesty Mara…!”

Well, I definitely didn’t expect to enjoy being called your majesty Mara as much as I did. I should probably let him go now that I had made my point.

“You can move now,” I said, “but no trying to harm or kill me, or setting it up so that I get killed when you are not around to protect me. Basically, do not let me be harmed or killed through your actions or inactions.”

He nearly feel over when I removed the command to stay. Standing up straight he started stretching as he listened to me, continuing on our walk to class.

“Huh?” He said, “what are ya talking about!?”

I laughed, realizing I’d just inadvertently slipped into Asimov’s first law of robotics as an easy way to build a command for my own safety. Levi would probably get it, but Mammon would probably do better with it spelled out. 

“Basically,” I said, “It’s what I said before, but I’m also ordering you to not harm me yourself, or get other people to kill me for you. You are herby ordered to protect me from demons who are trying to harm me.”

I smiled at him, as he looked at me with a sour face.

“You don’t have to worry though,” I said, “I’m not going to use our pact to hurt or abuse you. I won’t order you to do anything embarrassing or untowards... unless you want me too.”

Remember the masochist comments, I smiled to myself. I’d love to have him begging me to give him pleasure and pain. To be given complete control of him, to tie him up and let him relax under my hands...

“Huh?” He said, looking at me incredulously, “of course I don’t want you to order me to do anything embarrassing. Why would you even ask that!”

I laughed as he continued on. He was rather cute, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight as we walked to class. His hair fell softly around his face, I wondered what it would feel like.

“Can I touch your hair?” I blurted out.

Damn it brain!

“Huh?” Mammon said, “you wanna touch my hair?”

I bit my lip. I’d already said it out loud, I couldn’t exactly plausibly deny it at this point. Might as well just be honest.

“It looks really soft,” I said, blushing now, “humans don’t have white hair naturally unless they’re old, and yours just looks so pretty, like a cotton ball or something.”

A cotton ball! Damn it brain!

“Like a cotton ball?” He repeated, “wow, human you’re really bad at this compliments thing. Impressively bad! I don’t think...”

“Shut up,” I grumbled, turning pink.

“Even Levi is this bad,” Mammon continued, “my hair is definitely soft but no way am I letting you mess it up. I am the Great Mammon...”

I was wondering why he hadn’t been forced to stop talking. I mean, it was good to know I could bluster back at him without making it a command. Part of me didn’t actually mind his teasing, it was well deserved after all. Cotton ball indeed...

“So can I?” I finally asked, interrupting him.

“I mean,” Mammon said, his blush now clearer in his face, “if you really want to, I guess I’ll allow it.”

I reached up and gently brushed his hair out of his face. It was extremely soft and silky. I slipped my fingers through it easily, marveling at how human it felt. But underneath the softness was a humming energy, could feel it as I moved my hands through it, the hair itself was charging my hands with intense energy, especially my right palm. 

It could feel the energy tickling its way up my arms. It felt amazing, this yellow light emanating from a deep darkness that had started to course through my body. Mammon was blushing now, and I really wanted to go back to the house and find out just how much more we could feel together... but we had class to get to. As much as I wanted to grab him, and pull him into the nearest abandoned room and show him just who he belonged to now... I was about to pull my hands back before my right hand had another idea. Grabbing a handful of his hair, I pulled his head down so that his face was directly in front of mine. 

“Owww, owwww,” he cried, “what’s the big idea?”

I let go immediately, realizing what I did. I hadn’t meant to. I’d only wanted to and then my hand, looking down I saw the glowing yellow sigil bright on my palm. I closed my eyes and hands at the same time... I was somewhat surprised that he let me do it...

“I’m sorry,” I said, “ever since we made our pact I keep getting these waves of possessive greed. I didn’t meant to, but that doesn’t matter. I’m so sorry, promise I won’t do it again...”

He was watching me. I bite my lip slightly as he stared silently. We had stopped near the school, so we didn’t have that far to walk... but still he wasn’t saying anything... I could feel the tears staring to burn in the sides of my eyes now. No I wasn’t going to start crying when I was the one in the wrong!

“I’m really sorry,” I repeated.

“It’s fine,” he said, “ya don’t have to apologize so much. Ya didn’t hurt me at all, I was just surprised. You don’t have to get so worked up about it.”

Wait? Was he blushing? I had been so worried about what I did I hadn’t been watching his body language for anything but disapproval and angry... if anything he seemed almost, turned on?

“I really can’t tell if you are a masochist or not,” I said, really enjoying the idea.

He started blustering immediately. 

“I’m not a masochist!” He said, “I don’t like you at all! I definitely don’t want you to pull my hair and tell me that I’m yours and what you’re going to do to me! The great Mammon is a complete top, ask anyone!”

I’m pretty sure his brothers already outed him as a masochistic bottom. But even if he hadn’t this definitely did. But I wasn’t going to press the issue.

“Sorry for pulling your hair then,” I replied, smiling, “I won’t do it again, since you don’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that!” He said before backpedaling, “it’s not that I like it! I don’t like it! I’m not a masochist! I mean, you just seemed to like it, so I was trying to be nice...”

He was gaining steam, and I had a feeling that if I didn’t stop him, he would probably go on about it for the rest of the day. I mean his brothers seemed correct that he was a masochist. Though how would they know he was a masochist? I mean, they definitely all insulted him a lot. Though when it came to his behavior around and with his brothers, maybe he was like I used to be: really bad at getting positive attention from the people around him, and instead he acting out to get negative attention. Attention was attention after all, good or bad. I certainly did plenty of things as a teenager simply to upset my parents and get a rise out of them. My former parents that was... but we had finally arrived at the school.

“Okay then,” I said interrupting him, “you’re going to actually attend classes today or not, I don’t care, but you are hereby ordered to meet up with me for lunch and to go home after class. Got it?”

“Ugh, why do I have to do all of this,” Mammon replied, “it wasn’t so long ago that I was slacking off and enjoying myself.”

He continued complaining all the way to my first class.

“Well, I’ll take that as a yes for meeting me,” I said, “I’ll text you, have a good day in class!”

I turned around and entered my classroom before he could complain anymore.


	26. Greed & Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara freaks out, feels terrible about hurting/controlling Mammon, and confronts her own Greed

I couldn’t focus on the deep intonations of the history Professor... even the whispers and stares of other students weren’t registering much as they should. All I could think about was I’d done after Mammon trusted me enough to let me touch him.... The feeling had been unique, beyond anything I’d felt on earth- my hands running through Mammon’s white hair: it had been so heavenly soft. The feel of it moving through my fingers had felt divine, as I’d stroked through its sinfully silky texture. It had me feeling some kind of way: a possessive type of caring. What’s more he was so easily possessed- not only had it taken only days to get a pact with him. But even after he’d agreed to let me touch him, perhaps because he simply know I didn’t need to ask? That I could take whatever I wanted from him: I’d loved it, that feeling of power granted by my control over him. He was mine: that’s why I’d grabbed him! To show him how just easily I could control him even without the pact. I wasn’t some weak pathetic loser anymore. I had power, his power was mine. He was mine... 

I felt a lurch in my stomach as I realized what I was reveling in. Noticing the bright yellow light emanating from my hand, I quickly felt the guilt and shame engulfing me once agin. Standing up, I muttered the word bathroom before almost running out the door. 

As soon as I was outside I took off, running at a speed I didn’t even know I could reach till I found a desert bathroom. Locking myself in a stall, I nearly collapsed, closing my eyes to stop the world from spinning. Leaning against the locked door, I steadied myself... I wasn’t this type of person! I promised myself I wouldn’t be! I wouldn’t be like the people who hurt me! I didn’t let all of that trauma twist myself into someone I didn’t want to be. I wouldn’t be one of those assholes who continued that cycle of abuse! I had to let it end at me! I wasn’t, I couldn’t let this warp me into someone I wasn’t.

Standing up straight, I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath. Holding it for a count of five, I let it go slowly. I was going to face this, straight on and straight through. I was going to come out on the other side as myself. Still broken and abused but not an abuser, never an abuser. There wasn’t a world in which I was going to just allow myself to become cruel to the people I had power over. I would not take out my pain on those weaker than me. I wasn’t going to be possessed by this Greed! I would control this!

Opening my eyes, I noticed my clenched fists at my sides. Pulling up my right hand I stared at the yellow light that while diminished, was still shining through my fingers covering the mark. I took another breath to stead myself. I was going to master this. There was only ever one way out and that was through. Just like everything else in my life; I wasn’t going to get through this by denial. I needed to see what my greed was and accept it in order to move forward. If this insane demon magic was anything like psychology than this was the only way I would be able to let it stop controlling me. As Jung would say, I needed to face my shadow, accept it and integrate it into my personality. I’d already done that with so much of my repressed emotions and self. I’d faced my anima and animus, and found I wasn’t what everyone told me I was. It was why I’d come out as trans. If I could survive all that I’d been through to this point and come out myself. Then I could survive this as myself too.

Opening my hand I stared at the sigil, letting the sensations overwhelm me without blocking them or judging them. I saw myself sitting on a throne, my adoptive family bowing down to my achievements. I had everything, the entire human world at my feet. My birth mother was apologizing for ever giving me up, she was amazed at all I’d become without her. My perfect sister was no longer the family favorite. I had surpassed all of her accomplishments and then some. Even my brother was there, telling me how amazing a woman I was. He never could have imagined it but damn, I was amazing. 

Then my family faded away and I could see all of the demons around me now as well. I could see myself, a queen, with a fully feminine body in a crown with a black dress that glittered from the light radiating behind it. My skin itself was luminous as I sat on a throne of gold, above even God himself. The demons I had met were all looking up at me, some in fear but others in adoration. Lucifer himself had taken a knee to bow down to me. As his face became visible I could see his awe and admiration of my power. His brothers behind him were also similarly awestruck. 

I could see Diavolo asking for my hand, wanting to share his kingdom with the great and powerful Mara. All of them wanted me, and I had all of them wrapped around my finger. Diavolo was asking me to marry him now: to have his children, and build a better world in our own image. I was a powerful being beyond reckoning. I could tear down heaven itself, if I so chose: force even God to answer for his sins... I began to laugh hysterically both on the imaginary throne and in the bathroom stall. The tears forming in my eyes blurring my vision enough for me to close my hand again.

I wasn’t just laughing and crying at the intensity of the feeling of power, but at pure ridiculous of my greed. I was still that scared little kid who wanted to grow up to be stronger than all my abusers. A small child who was tired of trying not to get singled out to be pick on and imagined one day being stronger than all of them. The tears were coming faster now, running down my cheeks. I sat down on the toilet; letting myself cry it out. I just wanted to be strong... strong enough that no one else would be able to hurt me ever again. Strong enough that everyone would want to know and have me. I wanted to be desired and adored, to be someone important. Of course that’s what my greed was for... Power meant safety to me. Control over other meant they couldn’t control me, or at least felt like it meant that. I’d pursued this pact so doggedly because I wanted the safety that power brings. Letting my tears fall, I opened my eyes to see that the stall was no longer glowing. In fact my fist was suspiciously normal looking. 

Wiping my eyes, I opened my hand to see an outline in white: it looked somewhere in between a scar and a white ink tattoo: a perfect circle with symbols and runes rotating around and across each other. It no longer felt quite so uncomfortable to look at. In fact it was almost calming. I had this power now, that was certainly something. After all Mammon was the second oldest and now he was in a pact with me. If I wanted him to love me, to adore me like my greed was demanding of me than it only made sense to treat him well, among all the other more valid reasons for doing such. But unlike my reasons based on compassion, the greed within me seemed to accept this point better...

Leaving the stall, I splashed cold water on my face. It would probably be noticeable to the demons that I had been crying but I couldn’t exactly fix much more than I already had. I would apologize to Mammon again when I next saw him, and promise him that I would not do anything else of the sort without asking permission first. With that decision, I headed back to class, in much better control of myself than when I had left.


	27. Gossips & VIPs

The whisperers followed me all morning.

“Did you hear the news? Apparently that human forged a pact with Mammon.”

“Seriously? I don’t get it? Why forge a pact with an ordinary human?”

Demons either thought I was extremely dumb, had very bad hearing, or both: because the entire day was filled with eyes and whispers following me everywhere. I even let Mammon slink off for a bit instead of escorting me between my classes. Partly because I still felt guilt over controlling him, I mean, I knew what it was like to be someone else’s puppet after all. But there was also the practical fact that with all the eyes on me, no one would be able to get the drop on me right now without being seen... also the whispers seemed to be bothering him. Of course he put a front on when I asked about it. He absolutely refused to admit he was bothered, as that would mean confronting his actual feelings and from what I’d seen of Mammon, he seemed to disassociate and repress his negative emotions. 

It was certainly weird being in the spotlight however. I couldn’t decide how I felt about it. I spent enough time as a kid getting the shit beaten out of me in one form or another til I became the kid who just agreed with whatever anyone said about others or myself. I kept my head down and tried to stay out of trouble. Not that I succeed much, while my peers all seemed to hate me, trouble seemed to loved me. I’d been spending the last few years learning how to take up space in the world. Not that I was anywhere near comfortable, but I could learned to handle being the subject of gossip. It certainly was an interesting experience after all, having everyone’s eyes on me- My greed was loving the attention: of course they’re focused on me, I’m a very important person here after all. Straight from boring average human transgirl to VIP overnight. The glow of my hand helped me noticed the intrusive thoughts but they certainly weren’t going away anytime soon. At least I’d be able to practice some demonic magic later! 

Leaning against the wall in front of my next class I was enjoying how the groups of demons whispering about me would go silent if I just stared them down. In fact a lot of the lower level demons wouldn’t even met my eyes now. It was causing a delightful tickling sensation in my palm as I watched them now their heads and scurry away from my sight. However, as I fixed a new higher level demon with my gaze, he started approaching me now. He looked suspiciously human-like, with a green aesthetic and a well fitted school uniform. He stopped next to me, standing up so straight with such poise. I felt myself straightening my own relaxed stance just from his presence.

“Huh,” the well dressed demon said to me, “Whenever you make an important announcement, the demons here couldn’t care less. But rumors… they really do spread like wildfire.”

R.A.D. was turning out to be surprisingly similar to a high school, except now I was living with the popular kids... who were extreme attractive demons of unknown age... fuck I was becoming a popular kid. Well, at least I wasn’t back to my high-school self as well. Reliving middle school forever, that would be the real hell. But he was talking about the rumors about me.

“I would say it’s human nature,” I said, smirking at the comment “but it seems even demons love gossip- I wonder if the celestial realm is the same.”

Maybe right now there were angels up in heaven spilling the tea on the latest hot gossip, and commenting on it in hushed whispers.

“Oh it is,” my new companion said conspiratorially, “I have it on good authority that angels love gossip just as much as everyone else, if not more.”

I smiled at that an involuntary reflex but I felt a new level of camaraderie with this stranger. I had definitely never seen him before. I would not have forgotten him if I had. He, or at least, I was assuming he was male currently. But this person had possibly naturally green hair, with a lovely ombré on the side bangs which came down in a choppy diagonal to the side of his face. He looked so human but no human that I knew had green eyebrows. After all green hue of his hair was too perfect to be a dye job. Maybe he was an angel? Though he didn’t exactly seem all that angelic... but how would he know that angels were gossips, unless?

“Just when I thought the uproar about the new exchange student from the human world had started to subside some,” he continued like he hadn’t just told me something mind-boggling, “now they’re all freaking out about this.”

“Come now, don’t say that Barbatos,” a voice I heard before said from the other side of me.

So my new companions name was Barbatos? I turned to see Diavolo, the demon prince himself approaching us. I notice myself breaking into a smile as I saw that perfect face... and that body. Damn he was even more attractive up close... I hadn’t gotten a good look at him before, being so overwhelmed with my situation. But now? Everything about him was just so enticing, from his warm smile to what looked like an extremely well muscled body, tightly wrapped in a school uniform that covered far too much. Was it wrong to tell a crown prince that you wanted to strip him naked and run your hands and tongue all over his body? It was definitely wrong right? Or at least extremely improper and definitely unprofessional... But was my face got red and I looked down to my feet, it seemed that my pulse wasn’t only increased by fear. Placing my hand in my pocket I adjusted myself in my pants, hopefully they couldn’t tell how turned on I was through like scent or some sort of demon magic.

“Actually, I’d say that all this gossip is a good thing,” Diavolo continued, “It means that everyone will be watching this human, which makes it hard for any demon to go after Mara’s soul when no one is looking.”

The way he said “this human” seemed much kinder than the way the brothers used it. Not to mention, how clearly intelligent he was as well. Of course he was smart, to be able to keep demons following him with a father who’d been sleeping for millennia. He’d have to be intelligent....That father who had killed his own father when he was old, frail and asleep... but Diavolo had mentioned the attention I was now the bearer of.

“Hence why I didn’t make Mammon come and pick me up after class,” I said grinning at him, probably like an idiot, “eyes on me means there would be witness... in the case of an attack... I just realized that I have been betting my life and soul that no one here has the audacity to so flagrantly disobey you...”

I finally shut my mouth, far too late. Of course, I was just word-vomiting right now! I was already nervous being here, and an extremely handsome man- demon- person! Someone in an extremely high position of power both over me and over other beings infinitely more powerful than me... just how powerful did that make him! A person who was clearly superior intellect, was here talking to me. I was trying to have a casual conversation with a prince! But Diavolo had just starting laughing, a joyous sound that reverberated through the air and building infecting even the inanimate with his joy. As I let the feelings wash over me, I no longer felt so quite so self-conscious. 

“Mara, you are really quite entertaining!”

I grinned back at him, feeling bold now.

“I’m glad you enjoy my blustering, Lord Dia.”

Then, just as I’d gotten comfortable; I heard what was becoming a familiar sound: an unmistakable exasperated sigh.


	28. Lucifer Arrives

“Lucifer,” I said, turning to greet him, “I’d recognize that heavy sigh anywhere.”

He really was unfairly beautiful. Once again I got caught up in it, his cheekbones were so sharp and well defined. I wanted to run my thumb across one... I half expected it to cut like glass... or be cold like marble.

“No one would dare try to attack you in front of us, and no one at RAD would try anything with as many witness as have been watching you today.”

How did he know how many people were watching me? It almost made it sound like he was watching me... an interesting thought. I enjoyed the idea of him watching me, focusing his attention on me... It was definitely something to test; I wondered just what I could do that might make him tip his hand. Maybe hooking up with Asmodeus on campus? I could grab his hand, pull him close and whisper in his ear to meet me in one of the empty class room if he was interested in some good old fashioned stress release. I wanted to pin that little twink of a demon against the wall and have my way with him... I felt a tinge in my palm, and noticed my hand was glowing. 

“Not that they’d be able to harm you with us here,” Lucifer said, “it is good that the rumors are protecting you, as it seems Mammon’s gone missing again.”

He gestured to the empty space where my bodyguard would be.

“I wondered who could have predicted that,” I said, staring into Lucifer’s black eyes.

Was that a smirk! He just smirked at me! The audacity!

“I told him he was to look after Mara, but he’s off somewhere shirking his responsibilities,” Lucifer said looking over my head at Diavolo, sighing again, “though I admit I figured this would happen.”

He was completely ignoring me! Talking to the others, whom he seemed to deem worth of addressing. While I was completely ignored! The nerve! He really was the perfectly obnoxious persona of Pride! Oh how I longed to knock him down a peg... 

“Yet still you paired me with him,” I said glaring now, as I dropped the fake smile.

Of course, it was then that I remembered I was supposed to be thanking him for his hint yesterday... if he hadn’t said anything I wouldn’t have gotten a pact with Mammon. I really didn’t feel like thanking him right now however. I’d rather punch him with my clenched fist... my palm was itching at the idea of it... the feel of clocking him in the face... I wonder if I could be fast enough...

But as I looked away from him, trying to distract myself from the violent impulse. I noticed Diavolo was looking down at me and smiling, with almost a paternalistic look of pride in his eyes... Not that I ever saw one of those directed at me! I mean, occasionally back when I was a kid, when I did well in chess. But that was a long time ago, I had been disowned so even happy memories felt bitter... Find me a transwoman without daddy issues! Okay, I do actually know a few of them but like, the point stands, I know so many more with them. 

But Diavolo was definitely giving me D.I.L.F. vibes, though I don’t think he had any actual children. I mean, I’d probably call him Daddy, if he wanted me to it- Actually no, I definitely would do that if he asked me too! It would be so weird though! I mean like that definitely wasn’t my kink...! Or was it...? It definitely wasn’t! It couldn’t be! The amount of terror I felt about this being one of my many kink was worrisome, but what was worse was realizing that I sounded just like Mammon had earlier when denying he was a masochist...

“I must say, I can’t believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon, Mara,” Diavolo said to me, “That’s no small feat.”

Wait? Is this what validation and appreciation felt like? My heart felt like it was flying out of my chest, and my stomach feel tight but in a good way? I was finding it hard to breathe properly, my left hand coming up to my face to cover my blush... Damn...

“And what’s more, you did it in such a short time,” Diavolo continued.

I was definitely blushing hard now, and about to minimize all of my own achievement... I could say it was all Levi’s idea! Add that Lucifer had helped! But the earlier person, Bar-something, spoke up.

“I suppose it stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo,” the green haired man said.

Interesting, so he was not only powerful enough to present as human, but he was addressing Dia as Lord Diavolo. Though I’m pretty sure everyone here but me addressed him properly, to his face at least, who knows what demons actually say behind closed doors... But I needed to actually introduce myself.

“I’m sorry, I believe your name was said, but we haven’t been properly introduced,” I said accidentally slipping into overt-politeness due to nerves, “My name is Mara, as you know. And you are?”

“Ah yes,” he said, “pardon me. I suppose we haven’t met before, have we? My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.”

Barbatos? I believe I’d heard him mentioned at the house before, at some point. Maybe from Beelzebub? I couldn’t remember what was said though.

“I have the honor of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos said, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is mine,” I replied.

Feeling like I should, I held out my right hand to shake his, only for him to take it in his gloved hand, and in one movement bow down gracefully and gently kiss the back of it. Well, damn! That was suave as fuck... Apparently everyone here was a master of seduction... Or I was just a complete hoe... well, it wasn’t like I didn’t know that about myself already. The man hadn’t let go of my hand however, turning it over to look at my palm.

“That’s Mammon’s Mark,” Lucifer said eyes widing before looking up to my face and fixing me with those dark red eyes, his voice raised “Mara! When did you get this?!”

“Last night when we made our pact,” I replied pouting, “why are you yelling at me?”

I glared back at him with my lower lip out, trying to look as much like a kicked puppy as I felt. I watched his lips and face twitch, as he tried to hide whatever it was he was thinking or feeling. But before I could say anything else in my defense or Lucifer could yell more, Barbatos spoke up.

“Perhaps it’s because the pact was made here, rather than on earth... Mara, what was the contract set for your pact with Mammon?”

Contract? I had no idea what he meant. What contract I was in? What exactly had I agreed to with this pact?

“I don’t know?” I said tentatively, “Levi told Mammon he could have his credit card back after he made a pact with me.”

I was replying the scene in my head now, trying to remember. Unfortunately I had been paying more attention to my boner at the time, over the conversation going on...

“Mammon finally agreed to make a pact, and my vision got hazy. I saw some like symbols...” I spoke slowly, eyes closed, trying to piece together what happened, “I didn’t notice the mark until I got back to my room.”

“Well I certainly didn’t expect this!” Diavolo said, grinning as he thumped Barbatos in the back, “how unique! A sigil of the demon appearing on its own, and an unconditional pact between you and Mammon. Well done Mara, you’ve certainly impressed.”

Impressing people was easy when the standards were low to begin with, but I smiled graciously nonetheless.

“Thank you, Diavolo.”

“That’s Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer said sharply, his mouth reduced to a thin straight line.

“That’s not necessary,” Diavolo said grinning that large radiation smile of his, “besides what happened to the nickname? I liked it!”

I felt my face get hot again, feeling the need to turn the conversation away from myself. I decided to ask more about Barbatos, since this was our first time meeting and asking personally questions of the Prince in current company would probably get Lucifer yelling again.

“So Barbatos,” I said, “you’re Diavolo’s Butler?” 

“Yes I am.”

Of course his reply was curt. As he watched me with those calm emerald eyes I felt a chill go down my back. Now this man actually felt like a demon, or I was just very anxious and bad with small talk towards people who don’t engage. Probably the later...

“Barbatos here is a smart and talented individual,” Lucifer said his smile becoming stiff, “so much so that I wish I could trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead.”

Of course he decided to insult Mammon there. It seemed Lucifer, ever the sadist, enjoyed pointing out the flaws of his siblings. Though it was true that Mammon seemed to be a highly flawed individual, speaking from experience as another one of those, it didn’t seem fair how much his brothers derided him. It wasn’t like Lucifer’s personality wasn’t also wanting. He seemed completely absent of compassion and empathy after all.

“Well, as for your brother,” Barbatos said, “in the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them a secret.”

Well that was insightful as fuck. Who exactly was this butler? I’d never heard of a Barbatos before, but he had a feel of that Black Butler character... Sebastian! Fuck he was terrifying... and so fucking hot...

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed, “but then again, an incompetent fool doesn’t actually have any talents to begin with.”

I chuckled at that. It was quite entertaining listening to them banter. Even if it wasn’t the kindest banter, or perhaps because it wasn’t kind.

“Well,” Diavolo added with a smile, “I’ve heard it said that the most thick-headed child is always the cutest.”

Wait, did Diavolo just call Mammon cute? I mean, I definitely agreed. Mammon was quite cute when he’d bent into my hand... fuck I needed to apologize for that. There was a noticeable pause in the conversation as I soaked in my guilt, before Lucifer spoke up.

“Stop it, Diavolo. It’s troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child?” Lucifer asked shuddering, “I don’t even want to think about it.”

I covered my mouth as I laughed. Quite enjoying his reaction as Lucifer rubbed at his eyes like his was trying to remove the image. Mammon had been right! It was fun watching Lucifer squirm! Though Mammon would make for an impossible child to parent. I definitely didn’t want to be responsible for “fixing” all of that. Mammon was a fully loaded mine field of cognitive dissonance and addictions... Though wasn’t he just made that way? I mean, I already had confronted my greed as a human and it was overwhelming enough. Mammon was the Avatar of Greed himself, just how intense were his impulses...? But if God was as all-powerful as some humans claimed, then it could be argued that Mammon was made to be that way... Though that was also a determinist argument, I would much rather make my own fate as it were than have it dictated to me. I couldn’t help once again, but question God’s plan on all of this, not that I was ever that much of a fan of “God’s plans for me” or for anyone else. 

“Ah, but I notice that you didn’t deny the part about him being cute,” a melodic voice like that of a mbira or hand piano, both hauntingly beautiful and relaxing at a cellular level, chimed in, “Did you Lucifer?”


	29. Enter Angels

The new voice had called out Lucifer for not denying Mammon as cute, which I had completely missed. Taping my phone at my side, I surreptitiously opened the recording app and started it. As I looked up towards the new voice, I got a familiar feeling of my own incompetence washing over me, to the point I felt my eyes start to water. Though it could have been the bright light coming off the outline of a body. It was blinding at first, but within seconds my eyes adjusted. The being in front of me then was truly on unfair level of beautiful... His skin was a golden brown that lovely contrasted the white outfit he was wearing. His eyes were a piercing shade of sky blue, framed by dark brown hair that beautifully cascaded around his face. 

Furthermore this divine being in front of me wasn’t wearing the school uniform. At least no real uniform I know of showed off so much skin. His outfit was accented with black and gold completely shoulder-less with a cut in on the sides of his waist trailing down to his hips and groin tucking into his pants at his hips. I wanted to trail kisses down the path of it, pull down his pants and explore every inch of him. I wanted to lay claim to every inch of that perfect body... Placing my hand and phone back in my pants pocket, I readjusted myself again. At least, trying to hide a full boner was easier in with these jackets than it had been in boy shorts. Pulling my hand back out, I noticed the glowing on my palm. Well great, apparently this feeling wasn’t just lust.

“If I might offer my own opinion,” the divine being continued, his sky blue eyes fixed on Lucifer’s red, “out of you seven brothers, you’re without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer.”

I agreed wholeheartedly with this beautiful being. 

“Lucifer seems the most likely to cause trouble for fun,” I interjected, staring at this being in front of me and ignoring Lucifer in turn.

I was pretty sure that was Lucifer’s reason for assigning Mammon to me after all. As I finally stopped staring at this new divine beauty, I turned over to look at Lucifer and froze. Lucifer was actually looking tensed, his eyes-brows knit together and mouth all but disappeared. Usually his emotional expressions felt somehow disingenuous, could it be something had actually gotten under his skin? Or was it someone? Who exactly was this stranger?

“Is that a compliment, Simeon?” Lucifer asked, haughtily.

I couldn’t take it anymore. Stepping forward, I accidentally propelled myself closer to the stranger than I meant to. We weren’t touching but for a group conversation I was now clearly inappropriately close to him. I felt myself flush again.

“Simeon is it?” I asked, holding out my hand but I was interrupted.

“Pff, of course not!” a child said bouncing up and down, “Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He’s taunting you!”

I had wanted to introduce myself to the man in front of me, and ask for an explanation on his extremely nice outfit... maybe ask if he was an angel, because he certainly looked divine. Or something else equally cheesy and not at all suave, but now, suddenly a someone who was very short and very loud was yelling overtop of me.

It looked and sounded like a very overdressed angry child- Nothing kills a boner like seeing a kid, at least for me. I’m not one of those woman who sees an kid and suddenly wants one. I would like a life first please. Not that I didn’t like kids, there was just absolutely no warning before this child appeared and like most human people would, I was very suddenly uncomfortable about how much I wanted to fuck the person who was painfully close to me right now.... But this thing vibrating with the excessive emotions of a kid was a complete cock block... I stepped back a half step, no longer painfully close but no longer flush against the wall either.

“Ah, I see you’ve brought your chihuahua along with you,” Lucifer replied to Simeon, ignoring the child.

Chihuahua? That’s hilarious!

“I am NOT a chihuahua!” the short thing yelled, “How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?!”

Okay, this kid definitely did have big lap dog energy. BLDG; big little dog energy. The child was also shouting the word demon like it wasn’t one... since there was only one other human here, Solomon... then this child and the divine vision, Simeon, were actually angels... Angel of the Lord, in the flesh. Part of me really just wanted to flat out ask what was so great about God anyway, to demand an answer from one of them on his behalf.

“Well, what do you expect?” Lucifer said, smiling now, “I am a demon, after all. Now then, stop yipping at me.”

Okay Lucifer was definitely having fun with this. It was surprised how much joy I felt seeing Lucifer smiling so fully. Even as he was positively radiating sadistic enjoyment, I was completely vibing with it. My body felt awash in a blue ocean of superiority... Bad feelings! No! 

Even worst that sadistic smile of his was doing things to my body, I wanted to disobey and tease Lucifer into punishing me, so very badly... Maybe I should call him Luci? No! Bad! He’s literally a demon! He could kill you! There is a child here! And Lucifer is the fallen rebel angel who stuck you with Mammon! But that body though... and that radiant sadistically gleeful smile. It made the masochist in me wet.

“C’mere boy… shake!” Lucifer continued, “Who’s a good boy?”

Well it seemed Lucifer might also be a dog person.... Interesting. I personally loved dogs and cats... I like especially like cats that acted loving like dogs and dogs that acted as bodyguards... I had my own big cuddly puppy as a kid, a Labrador/Newfoundland mix named Bear. Bear slept with me every night, till he passed away beside me in bed the summer before I went away to college. Bear had been my only real family in that house.

“Quit it!” yelled the child, “Don’t you make fun of me! And don’t tell me to shake! I’m not a dog!”

He really did seem like a dog though... Maybe he was all bark and no bite, but my mom’s ankle bitters were far more regularly vicious than Bear. They might not kill you immediately but they could certainly do damage to your ankles. Bear only ever threatened to attacking two people in his lifetime, both times to protect me.... But regardless, I really wanted to taunt this nonhuman child.

“Of course it’s not a puppy Luci,” I said, gently tapping his shoulder, getting high off the power in the nickname, “this is clearly a baby!”

The kid glared at me now, light blue eyes in a pale face with blonde hair on top. They looked the perfect picture of the cherubim that I used to stare at on the ceiling when I tried to get away with sleeping through Sunday mass.

“Do not,” Lucifer whispered in a chilling calm tone fixing his eyes on me, “call me that again. This is you last warning.”

“Oh so scary,” I said rolling my eyes, though my entire body was clenching up in fear from his death glare, my mouth however was still going off, “what you going to do, break Dia’s word about no harm coming to me?”

“Punishment for your transgressions will do you good in the long run. I am simple teaching you proper manners, since you seemed to failed to have learned them before now. In fact, you should be thankful that I’m willing to take time out of my busy schedule to educate you.”

There was so much wrong with what he was saying, enough to fill an entire graduate’s dissertation. I certainly didn’t have time to unpack all of it here. So I simply smiled and went for the sorest spot I could think of. I might have daddy issues but I expect Lucifer had worse ones.

“I should thank you for the punishments you give?” I asked, “that sounds awfully at lot like your father’s teachings to me, remind me...”

I was about to say, how well that works out for you and him, but Lucifer was looking more and more angry by the word. I was beginning to be able to visually see the energy coming off of him direct straight at me. Though oddly enough, it didn’t hurt. In fact, I could feel a yellow blanket covering and protecting me from the blizzard coming off of Lucifer.

“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone dare say something like that to Lucifer’s face,” Simeon said, looking me over with a pleasant smile, an unreadably mild expression.

But Simeon’s voice seemed to have removed the child from his shocked silence.

“How dare you call me a baby! I’m probably older than you!”

“I mean, most people here are older than me that’s not really an achievement anymore buddy.”

“I’m not your buddy!”

Grinning at him as he frowned and glared at me, I noticed just how adorably large and red his cheeks were. They looked perfectly pinch-able! I reaching down and grabbed his rosy cheeks. I was startled by how soft they were, they were like those squish-able stress relief animal toys, the ones made from thermoplastic rubber. I felt myself instantly feeling better about his presence now that I was squishing his cheeks.

“Wha!” He yelled, pushing me off him with surprising strength, “unhand me demon!”

I laughed it off. As Luke ran over and hide behind Simeon, I realized I had just completely violated his personal space. The guilt hit my stomach first, then my nose stared itching as my eyes welled up. I reach up to massage the bridge of my nose, realizing with the bright glow on my palm that I had once again been acting on a greed impulse. I wiped my eyes hoping they didn’t notice why.

“Allow me to introduce you, Mara,” Diavolo said smiling kindly.

I turned over to the prince, realizing how much closer he had gotten towards me... having switched places with Diavolo. He was standing as close to me as I was to Simeon, if not slightly closer. His physical presence was so much stronger up close. Perhaps I should step back? I didn’t want to accidentally rest my head against his chest or grab him inappropriately before I could stop myself.

“This is Simeon,” Diavolo said, gesturing to the vision of divine beauty, “He’s an exchange student from the Celestial-Realm. Which is to say, he’s an angel.”

Well I certainly shouldn’t use that pickup line on him now... or I really should, more than ever... How would an Angel even react to that?! A mortal flirting with them? I mean some sourced gave angels flat nothing for genitalia but the Bible had talk about the children of Seraphim and human women so like I only had thousand year old rumors at best.

“Well, hello, Mara,” Simeon said, “I’ve heard a lot of rumors!”

Looking back at him, I took in the fact that this being was a confirmed real life, physically bodied Angel in front of me... Though wasn’t my first time finding an angel attractive, the renaissance angels and saints in the paintings were all extremely attractive, wonderful masturbation fuel. Though this angel had no wings- at least, not that I could see.

“Nice to meet you Simeon,” I said wanting to leave it there, but not being able to help myself, “it seem not even the best of the renaissance painters could captured true angelic beauty accurately. There are also some rumors about angels that I’d love to hear the truth on, whenever you have the time, like the truth on existence of Nephilim for example.”


	30. Dead Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: past suicide and discussion of suicide

The tension in the room shifted as the adults all proceed the fact that the first thing I did after greeting Simeon was try to bang him. Though they did not necessarily know I was trying to bang him! I had only hinted at it, though my body language was pretty suggestive. But, I could just be complimenting him, and asking questions. It was just harmless curiosity! Completely ordinary flirting! 

But Luke was looking up at the others but primarily at me with wide eyes as if he thought he would be able to read what he wasn’t understanding in the conversation from our combined facial expressions.

“What are Nephilim?” Luke asked tugging at Simeon’s pants leg.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Simeon on the other hand looked lovely with the new pink flush in his cheeks. As he turned to me, I saw a calm paternalistic look on his face; that I absolutely hated.

“As an Angel of the Lord, I am always willing to listen and give advice. You might find even that what you actually desire in your soul is not what you’re currently seeking in your life.”

Of course it was something cryptic and annoyingly holier-than-thou, what else did I expect from an Angel. Instead of reacting in any other possibly human way, he was instead pretending to be above it all. Or perhaps he was actually above it all, he certainly wasn’t human. The amount of human likeness I was seeing in the demons around me had me forgetting that none of them were actually human.

“Don’t forget about me!” the child pipped up, “I can help too!”

“Sure you can! Mara, this is Luke,” Diavolo continued not missing a beat, a playful smiling growing on his face as his eyes glowed gold with mischievous glee, “Let’s see, you’re…a chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?”

I laughed loudly and alone, covering my mouth after I did it. But the child got all puffed up, like an angry sparrow trying to look bigger. Lucifer chuckled at that and my heart leapt at the sound. I think I needed a new heart, or to just kill my current one. I bet I could actually do that here with magic if I was so inclined- scary thought...

“Wh…!” Luke said, “Diavolo, now YOU’RE getting in on the too?! I am NOT a chihuahua! I’m an angel!”

I giggled into my hand, unable to repress it. Luke was certainly high energy, like a toddler, or a chihuahua.

“Listen up!” Luke told me, “As you can probably tell, I’m a low-ranking angel. BUT I’ll have you know that in the Celestial Realm I report directly to Michael the Archangel, as—“

So there was actually an archangel named Michael? But, I thought cherubim were high ranking angels though? Though maybe he wasn’t actually a cherub? Were cherubs ever a real classification among Angels? Or just for humans?

“Luke, calm down,” Simeon said placing a hand on his shoulder to quiet him, “You need to learn not to make such a huge fuss about everything.”

Luke certainly did need to learn that. But, it also begged the question, what exactly did the celestial realm considered to be not worth a fuss over? They certainly were never seen on earth helping, or at least not verifiably. They certainly left earth to it’s atrocities after all. I had begged for a sign all my life, for something that could make my life less intolerable. Even when I finally died, the doctors brought me back. Everyone celebrated it a miracle, when it was the doctors who did it. Not any angels, not God. Not that it meant much either way if it had been, what use is a God who comes too late or not at all.

“But Simeon…!” Luke whined as soon as Simeon had stopped talking.

“He’s right,” Lucifer said, “That’s exactly why people call you a chihuahua, you know?”

I kept my my mouth covered behind my hand as I grinned. Luke was too much fun too poke fun at. He was so reactive!

“Usually the only one who calls me chihuahua is YOU, Lucifer!” Luke yelled back in a huff.

I had a feeling that Lucifer wasn’t going to stop teasing Luke until Luke stopped responding so predictably puppy-like. I wonder just how old Luke was, as a low ranking angel? Considering that I had only a basic understanding of the lifespan of demons and even less for angels: Luke might just be older than me after all. I was about to ask before Barbatos spoke up.

“It’s nearly time for the first bell to sound,” Barbatos informed us.

“Yes, you’re right,” Simeon said, “I apologize for any trouble we’ve caused, Mara.”

Any trouble they caused? Well they certainly hadn’t caused much trouble right now. Lucifer was the one causing trouble and I had be delighting in it to my own dismay. But considering all the times I’d tried to get angels to help me only to hear nothing back- I couldn’t be sure what he was apologizing for.

“I’m not quite sure what trouble you’re referring too,” I said, “do you mean the yelling child at nine in the morning, or the Catholic Church making me feel so horrible about myself that I committed suicide. Because while Luke is loud he’s also rather adorable, but I would love to hear the official celestial realms opinion on the Pope and us queers.”

Everyone had tensed after I mentioned the Catholic Church and gone completely still when I mentioned suicide... Simeon had even flinched as I spat the words Catholic Church and suicide at him. But while everyone else looked tense, Luke was looking up between us eyebrows almost a straight single line across his face as he took in everyone around him. Fuck I shouldn’t have said all of that...

“What’s suicide?” Luke asked innocently.

Well, that was definitely another bad thing to add to my ever growing list of sins. I needed to keep reminding myself, it wasn’t the people in front of me who hurt me. These being weren’t the of caused all of my suffering or all of the world’s suffering. Simeon and Luke didn’t asked to be made an angel anymore than I asked to be born. For God’s sake, Luke was a child! I should apologize. I needed to apologize. At least I’d gotten good at explaining suicide to non-suicidals.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. It is not actually you that I’m angry with,” I said, sighing, “and Luke: suicide is something that very desperate humans do when they are suffering and don’t have or know anything else that can help them stop the pain.”

He looked at me for a second, mouth pursed as he seemed to struggle with what I told him.

“I don’t understand. But I’m sorry you suffered, as an angel it’s my job to help people in pain. So I’ll help you if you ever need to talk!”

He was so pure and so very kind. I felt equally parts touched and guilty for burdening him.

“In any event,” Diavolo said trying to break the tension, he turned to me, “I’m relieved to see that things seem to be going well for you here.”

Despite the constant state of guilt I felt myself in, things certainly were going well for me recent. Also the constant state of guilt was nothing new, I was just now doing things that were worth my feelings of guilt. But now that I actually thought about it, I had been starting to enjoy myself here in the Devildom. It was weird but I really felt this odd level of attachment to the brothers who’d been tasked with protecting me. I learned in school that Stockholm syndrome wasn’t actually a thing so that wasn’t the source of it. Really, despite all the danger and insanity, I was starting to feel comfortable here or perhaps simply less uncomfortable.


	31. A Child’s Warning

The first bell rang out, signally it was time for me to enter my classroom.

“Mara,” Lucifer said, pulling me back to reality, “look after Mammon for me, would you?”

Really?! Not only did he had the audacity to place Mammon in charge of my care but now he was placing me in charge of looking after Mammon. Worst of all, I hated how pleased it made me to be asked to do something by him. How desperate I felt to please him, to make him care about and rely on me...

“As I remember it,” Barbatos said, “Mammon was supposed to be the one looking after Mara, correct?”

“Yes, that’s how I remember it as well,” Lucifer said, “Your point?”

“It seems to me,” I said, “that you may have planed this from the start, as a way to both control Mammon and keep the exchange student safe.”

His red eyes glittered as he flashed a smile at me.

“Now what make you think that?” He said, with a devilish grin that befit a demon.

“The obvious joy you derive from watching people squirm,” I said, remembering his treatment of Luke just before, “you really are quite impressively sadistic.”

It was driving my masochist side crazy to see it without getting to enjoy it. I wanted him to tie me up and whip me until I was bruised and bloody... for him to whisper into my ear about how well I’d taken his beating... I wondered just what intensity of pain he preferred... probably something beyond what my mind or body could handle. Perhaps that was why he beat on Mammon, the second eldest brother, the strongest brother after him. Speaking of which, if I was going to be tasked with taking care of Mammon then it seemed to me that Lucifer might just be the first person I needed to protect him from. Or perhaps the second, Mammon seemed his own worst enemy, or more accurately his lack of impulse control.

But Lucifer and Diavolo were walking off, followed by Barbatos and Simeon. Well, one good thing from all of this, I certainly had an increased spank bank now. Who didn’t want to fuck an Angel after all? Or even more a demon? I mean, the taboo alone... wait could angel’s actually fuck? There were supposedly Nephilim in the world before, children of angels and human women. But those translation weren’t clear after all, those angels might have just been fallen... like Lucifer was fallen... damn did I want to climb that. Lucifer was a tall glass of water and I was thirsty... 

Entering the classroom, I noticed that the Angel child was still here. Luke had followed me, staring at me in the weird silent way that kids get sometimes. Just big blue eyes and vacantly stare fixed on me while frowning. It was quite frankly creeping me out.

“Never trust,” he started but mumbled the rest.

Since I was significantly taller than the kid I kneeled down next to him, balancing on the balls of my feet so that I could actually talk with him.

“Sorry,” I said, “I didn’t get all of that. Can you say it again? Please?”

I was being overly polite now, partly in guilt for what I had said earlier. I shouldn’t have picked a fight with a child, or mentioned suicide to one...

“Hey!” He yelled almost directly in my eardrum, “Don’t lean down toward me like an adult listening to a child! You don’t need to come down to my level! I’m not a kid!”

All evidence to the contrary. But if he didn’t want to be treated like a kid, I’d go back to walking towards my chair and waiting for class.

“Never trust a demon,” Luke told me as I turned away.

Well, that was obvious advice.

“Especially when that demon is Lucifer,” Luke said, “Listen to me. He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immoral, and…and also…”

Well so far Lucifer sounded quite lovely. I mean, I couldn’t quite take this quivering angelic child’s word to meant anything more than celestial bullshit. It wasn’t like Heaven did much to help humanity. At least Lucifer wasn’t a hypocrite. But Luke seemed to be floundering to come up for more words that meant mean.

“Lucifer also very sadistic,” I said with a smile. 

I could also be very sadistic when I had a mind to be. Honestly, some of the darker thoughts I had surprised and impressed even me. Occasionally, when I was getting a lot of them it would worry me, but they usually occurred when I had forgotten to eat all day, or went too long without sleep. Those were when the truly dark thoughts started, and refused to stop.

“Yes, exactly!” Luke said happily, thinking he was getting through to me, “He’s the most sadistic of sadists!”

Well now my dumb masochist ass wanted to test that theory. I wonder if he would spank me... but he seemed like the annoying sadistic type who would realize I was enjoying myself with the punishments and then get creative with them.

“I was against this from the beginning!” Luke said, “What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students…”

Well they definitely weren’t counting on an absolutely slut trying to fuck every attractive powerful demon she met, that’s for sure. Let no being underestimate human lust! Asmodeus might have guessed it actually. I could just see him at a meeting raising it as a positive, a human coming down and starting a harem with him. The others probably have dismissed it as him being overly lustful. Not that I actually knew much about Asmo, I just knew lust.

“So, you’ve been warned,” Luke said, “You get what I’m saying, right? Okay.”

“Don’t trust Lucifer,” I repeated back, tacking on “he’s a meanie.”

“Hey!” Luke yelled back, “I said don’t talk to me like I’m a kid!” 

He was certainly acting like one though, and I couldn’t help but tease him a little bit. I mean, of course, I wouldn’t trust Lucifer. Only an idiot would trust Lucifer, this soon after meeting him. I trusted that Lucifer would protect me as long as it remained in his interest to do so. Lucifer did whatever Diavolo said and Diavolo said that he was to protect me. Thus I was safe unless something changed, or if there was information I didn’t know that would change that.... there was so much I didn’t know here after all.

Though, as Luke zipped off, I doubted the angel would want me to trust Diavolo either. He was a demon after all, worse, he was their crown prince. I wonder how Diavolo had gotten that title? He was born into royalty, I’d learned that in class, but just how much had Diavolo had to do to keep his throne? Most monarchal family of earth had their hands soaked deep in someone’s blood, either their own people’s or that of others. My history book said the demon king had been asleep for over a millennia now. There were lesser demons ready to try and eat me, wouldn’t it be possible that there were other demons ready to revolt or pull a coup? How much blood was on the hands of that cheerful young prince? Or on those of Barbatos and Lucifer? Did I really want to know those answers?


	32. Pre-Apology Dread

Lunch came both far too late and far to early. The slowness was due to how much I kept wanting things. Just constantly I was being distracted by one thing or another, and when it wasn’t something in front of me, like that obnoxiously shiny pen the demon in front of me was playing with, it was day dreams of things I wanted, and of the people I wanted. It wasn’t so much lustful as it was possessive. I wanted to make Lucifer mine, and all of his brother and occasionally even Diavolo... though honestly I’d rather be one of his possessions: his favorite. 

I wanted the demon prince to want me more than anything or anyone else. I wanted Lucifer to feel the same. I wanted to be desired, and coveted. I wanted them to want me, to the exclusion of everyone and everything else. I wanted to be the favorite for once in my life: the number one most desirable human. Fuck!

Having been the exact opposite of possessive for my entire romantic life, I had become completely unsettled by this. I didn’t actually want these things? I didn’t want to have people wrapped around my finger... Did I? Was I really that self-centered to want everything to be about me? Or maybe it was just because I was so head-over-heels for them, I wanted them to feel the same back. While that could explain Diavolo and Lucifer, it didn’t explain why I wanted the entire world to bow. I was power hungry, and it didn’t matter why that was when it was this intrusively present. I couldn’t focus on my teachers even worse than usual! 

Oh fuck... Of course I couldn’t focus, I’d completely missed all of my medications since coming here. You’d think after being on ever changing mishmash of pharmaceutical nearly my entire life, I’d remember to take my pills as directed. Especially considering the side effects of missed days, but no. No, instead my world gets turn completely upside down and I stop taking the damn things that keep my brain from throwing myself out a window...

Once half the class time eventually ticked passed, I had the horrible realization that I’d had to face down Mammon after this. Furthermore, I needed to apologize after this. I hated apologizing. I never used to apologize as a child, only if I was forced to apologize and then I did it sarcastically. But eventually I began to get the message of how much everyone hated me; then I started apologizing for everything. I’d gotten better about it, actually realized the problem and the root of it. The narcissism and control fantasies behind the idea that everyone hated me. Just like believing everyone loves you, it’s not real. Most people don’t think about you. Most people don’t care.

But apologizing was still hard. Once I ended up overdo them, they felt required to accept and then everyone felt even worse afterwards. I needed to own my mistake, explain why it happened and apologize. But class ended far before I was properly prepared. I found Mammon outside my classroom waiting for me once I finally got up and left class.


	33. Apologies & Acquaintances

“Damn human! Why you gotta take so long?! I could be already ordered and eating already!”

He was leaning against the wall, glaring at me. Every bone in my body wanted to yell back but I took a deep breath instead, don’t make it worse. I was always making it worse...

“It’s Mara, not human and if you want to complain more, I’m sure Lucifer will be happy to hear out all your complaints so why don’t you go tell him. He seems like the understanding type after all.”

I’d completely failed at not escalating. Instead of plain aggressive, I’d switched to my old favorite: passive aggressive teasing. Fuck... I was bad at this.

“Huh! Are you dumb as well as stupid, Human! Lucifer would just punish me just for bringing it up. He never listens to me when I complain anyway, except to find further faults to lecture me about.”

He wasn’t looking at me as we walked, his hands in his pockets and his energy much lower than normal, he seemed honestly hurt by Lucifer’s treatment. Mammon was surprisingly easy to read, especially for a demon. It was relaxing. I didn’t have to guess with Mammon, his body and face gave it all away.

“I’m sorry he does that, you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“I don’t?” he repeated confused, like he didn’t quite believe it, “I mean, of course I don’t! But it’s not like it bothers me that much anyway! Or at all! I’m not bothered! Who needs Lucifer anyway! He sucks! Wait a minute! You were just making fun of me before!”

Even why he was lying to himself, he was so damn obvious with his emotions. Or I was being lead by the nose, but I didn’t think so. Mammon was too easily tricked into a pact to be that clever.

“With the sarcasm about Lucifer? Yes, I was teasing you. But not about how you deserve to be treated. No one should be hurting you, especially those who are supposed to protect you.”

Like how I shouldn’t have hurt him earlier, but with all of these eyes on us I wasn’t about to give them more reason to gossip. I needed to find some place private.

“What do you mean hurting me? It’s not like anything Lucifer does actually hurts me... usually. I mean it’s punishment, it’s supposed to... whatever this is a dumb topic, I’d rather talk about what me and Goldie will be getting up to tonight!”

Classic deflection, it was sad too see how twisted up Mammon got himself over his older brother. Though it’s not like I was much better with my own family... But speaking of guilty people, I need to get to that some apology, noticing we were about to pass my human history classroom I stopped at the door and listened.

“Yo hum-Mara! What cha doing? Lunch is that way!”

It sounded empty so I pulled at the door, it clicked open. Why wasn’t locked? Well it wasn’t smart to question things working out in your favor.

“Follow me,” I said gesturing into the dark.

Entering the room, the lights stayed off and in the dim starlight from windows, I couldn’t find a light switch.

“What do you want? Why are we in here?”

I looked over and I could see his face now, surprisingly well for the dark of the room. His white hair caught and reflected the starlight so well it was as if he’d become the moon. I wanted to reach out and touch it again, feel it slip through my finger like the softest of satin. The yellow light from my palm helped steady me. Fight the impulse! I need to apologize! I’m here to apologize!

“I need to apologize for earlier,” I told him, “I shouldn’t have grabbed your hair like that. It was-“

“Wait you’re apologizing?! To me?”

He wasn’t moving and his voice had started a octave higher than usual. He didn’t just seemed surprised either, there was something else to it that I couldn’t place.

“Yes, I need to. You trusted me enough to let me touch you, I shouldn’t have taken advantage. I didn’t realize how strong these impulses would be but that’s no excuse.”

“What impulses?”

“Huh?”

He repeated the question so that I could process it: What impulses? 

“You didn’t know?” I asked him, holding up my palm up in front of his face so that he could see the mark. His pupils narrowed to silts in the yellow light. As the light washed over his face, the light blue of his eyes were reduced to a pale grey. Hauntingly beautiful.

“Woah! That’s my demonic sigil! What’s it doing there! Where did you get it!? I thought you didn’t know magic!”

Well he was back to being Mammon again. Really, he was so much prettier with his mouth shut.

“I don’t know any magic! Yet, that is. But I’ve had this ever since we made our pact. I noticed it that night, before I went to sleep. It’s been pinging me with greedy impulses all day but it’s been marginally better since I forced myself to confront it. Though it’s certainly still overwhelming to stare at.”

“You’ve stared at it! Wait! How are you still talking normally! You should have be driven insane by now, especially with it on your body... how are you not a slave to your greed right now.”

What? A slave to my own greed? Like how Mammon was? He seemed to base every actions that I didn’t command off of his sin.

“Self-control?” 

“Ugh,” he made even more disgusted noises before continuing, “no hum-Mara! Self control doesn’t cover this? What you have on your hand is my true demonic name! It shouldn’t be humanly possible! You’re not normal!”

“No shit Sherlock!” 

I was getting annoyed now. I hated being reminded how unlike everyone else I was, how weird I was in particular. It wasn’t even the first time this happened down here. Asmodeus had also been upset and confused when he couldn’t bewitched me with his gaze.

“Maybe it’s like what happened with Asmo on the first day.”

Mammon looked at me still confused. I leaned back on one of the tables, thinking out-loud.

“Oh right you weren’t there then! Asmo and I had a staring contest and I won is basically the summary. His power didn’t work on me either for some reason.”

“Wait what you did what now?!”

“Asmodeus tried to demonstrate some power for me, asked me to stare into his eyes but beyond the fact that he has really pretty brown eyes not much happened... though he asked Lucifer if I actually had a soul which was rather rude.”

I watched Mammons face as the light from my hand grew dimmer, until the room was once again only illuminated in star lighting. Unlike the cities I’d been in recent, the stars here were vibrant. So the room, while in grey scale, wasn’t entirely blackness. Actually it was rather well illuminated for a dark room. My eyes must be adjusting to the low light.

“You’re a really weird human,” Mammon finally said, “are you sure you’re not secretly a witch?”

I laughed at that. Jana was the witch of our group. My roommate who spent time absorbing moonlight and talking with gods. Perhaps she wasn’t quite as crazy as I had previously judged her to be.

“I mean, I have a close friend who is but no, I’m not. Before I came here, I was decidedly atheist and I’m still very much not a fan of God, now that I know he does exist.”

“You’re not a fan of Father?” He asked his voice high again.

“I mean, of course not. Dude’s an asshole in my opinion, why would you create imperfect beings just to blame them for their own imperfections! Is it fun for him? Is he just a sadist like Lucifer who gets off on watching the rest of us squirm? If so I wish he’d be beaten a long time ago, Lucifer might be insufferable but at least he’s pretty.”

Mammon hadn’t responded for my entire rant but at this he started laughing, uproariously. Bending over like he had this morning before Lucifer appear behind him and had hit him just for teasing Lucifer the same way Lucifer teased him. The oldest brother really did have a fragile pride. But Mammon’s laugh was extremely pleasant.

“You know Mara, you’re not so bad. I was thinking this whole pact thing was going to be horrible, but you’re actually kind of amusing.”

He leaned against the table placing his weight on his hand and moving himself back so that he was behind me slightly. I smiled at his comment, pretty sure that “kind of amusing” was the nicest thing he’d said about me yet.

“I’m glad I entertain,” I said, “and I promise I won’t be forcing you into all that much. While I will need your protection while I’m here, if I can get your other brothers under pacts then you won’t have to be my only babysitter. I don’t plan on taking up all of your time.”

I didn’t plan on monopolizing Mammon. Though my palm was twitching that the idea, to make him responsible for feeding my greed. I could order him to do anything after all... whatever I wanted... but I wasn’t looking for a free slave. I wasn’t going to do that to anyone, even Mammon who I’m pretty sure his brother’s would be okay with me bossing around. They seemed to find it all very funny but no. I wasn’t that type of person. I wanted partners in my life, not puppets like my parent’s wanted me to be. Forcing Mammon to be my bodyguard long enough till I could find a volunteer was required for my life to not be on the line. He had agreed to it after all, though under duress...

“You want to get pacts with my brothers?” 

Oh right? I had said that hadn’t it?

“Yeah, I mean, the more of you I have to protect me the better right? Also, just the level of power I feel running through my body from your mark... it’s absolutely intoxicating to indulge in, like it might be overwhelming me right now but I’ll figure it out. But yeah, I am very sorry about earlier this morning, I didn’t realize how much touching you would increase the strength of the impulses I get. I started getting more and more possessive and I didn’t realize it or ever think that it would turn into aggression. I mean, I didn’t even realize I had done it till after...”

I felt so bad the longer I talked about it. How many times had my parents told me to think before I act, to look before I leap. Yet here I was in hell, not thinking and leaping on faith alone. Faith in the power of that Demon Prince’s ass, and Lucifer’s lips... wow I was really obsessed right now. Definitely not good- but still, how I would worship those bodies if I could....

“Yo! That happens to me all the time! Like when I get money, I blink and suddenly it’s all spent. Or I see something I want in a shop and then suddenly it’s in my pocket and I’m running. My brothers don’t believe me when I tell them what happened, especially not Lucifer, he’s always telling me that I need to think before I do things or because I seem incapable of doing anything right, I should simply do nothing.”

All of that certainly sounded like Lucifer. His style of running thinks was starting to remind me of my father in the worst ways.

“What an arsehole,” I said, “really, the way he runs the house like a tyrant is extremely infuriating.”

“You’ve only been here three days, trying living with him for millennia.”

Millennia? That was thousands of years right? Mammon seemed relaxed next to me, leaning back against the table behind us his feet up off the floor. I relaxed backward as well, letting myself up against him ever so slightly, our arms and shoulder overlapping.

“I don’t have that much lifespan to spend,” I told him, smiling sadly, “I’ll be lucky to get a full century.”

“Oh yeah, I forget how short you humans live for. But your soul’s immortal so you’ll have plenty time after your die.”

“To suffer in hell right?” I brought it up finally, considering I certainly wasn’t going to Heaven, “No one has actually explained that to me, and I haven’t seen any humans being tortured here. What does happen with humans and death anyway?”

He shrugged, leaning away from me as his mouth pulled to the side.

“Depends on your choices in life, and what you believe. Some humans go to the celestial realm to be forever boring, some of the witches come and live down here in the Devildom and those who are sentenced to hell get punished or rewarded based on their guilt.”

“So heaven, hell or witchcraft?” I asked him, “no other alternatives?”

Of those three witchcraft definitely sounded like the best option, at least I could choose my own fate that way.

“I mean, some become ghosts, also they’re are several different realms of the dead. Oh, and some humans reincarnate! I don’t know all of it but, basically Father created some options and then you all made up even more of your own.”

Well that was certainly interesting. Definitely not what I’d learned in church for all those years.

“Thank you,” I told him smiling, “it’s nice to actually have some knowledge of what is waiting for me if some demons does get the drop on me.”

“Nah, that won’t happen. You’ve got the great Mammon protecting you after all, I’m super strong, even among demon. I’m the second oldest after all! No one is going to hurt you when the Great Mammon is around, now how about lunch?” He jumped up, smiling back at me as he offered his hand “I’m starving!”

I smiled taking his hand.

“I really am sorry for before-“

“None of that now,” he cut me off, “you already apologize a lot and I get why you did it. Demons have stronger impulses than humans, I’m still surprised your standing and talking normally. You definitely aren’t a normal human. You’re an odd one Mara.”

I guess I was an odd one. I pondered as Mammon pulled me towards food. I’d been told that I wasn’t normal all my life. When I was a child talking with my imaginary friends instead of the other children especially.. As I grew up, I was shunned especially when I was acting symptomatic of any of my now numerous diagnoses. But this wasn’t the same thing as being an abnormal among humans. 

For the most part, people, human people, avoided me and the ones that didn’t, even they only understood so much. I liked it more here... it felt more like home after not even three days that that childhood house ever had. At least here, my abnormalities weren’t viewed as bad. Though all of this had me wondering the same question I been wondering since I’d first arrived: why me? What was it that made me so different?


	34. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide/poison mentions

It was my first time seeing the lunch room. Having been both too smart and to scared to brave it alone yesterday, for fear I’d end up on the menu. I mean once someone killed me it would probably become a free-for-all, I knew what blood in the water did to sharks, I didn’t want to know what it did to demons.

The cafeteria looked like upper class dining options meets American high school cafeteria though clearly not an American public school, though the cramped seating was probably similar. Demons were already packed into the wooden seating area and the lines for food were long. One end was dedicated to cafeteria style food options, with a view of the kitchen behind it. While the opposite side had a few different options, mall food court styled. 

“Ugh! Of course there’s a huge line! Hey human hurry up!”

Mammon grabbed my hand, pulling me through the horde of demons, towards the cafeteria food side of the room. The extensive food options weren’t anything I recognized: scrambled quetzalcoatl brain, ghost pie, stir fried newt with belladonna? Wait?! Wasn’t belladonna poisonous? It was definitely poisonous! At least to humans anyway. But I guess it would make sense for demons to eat completely different things. I was rather worried about what ghost pie meant? Was it pie made for ghosts? Or from ghosts? Or was the pie the ghost?

Mammon started whining about the wait as soon as we got in line. But I was more focused on his hand in mine, which he seemed to had forgotten. His hand was surprisingly warm, or more likely mine was just cold. I tended towards poor circulation so my hands, feet, nose and ears got cold often. His right hand in mine left felt so nice though. Even if everyone was staring at us and whispering. 

Well not everyone, some like Beelzebub, who was inhaling several meals one after the other seemed quite interested in their food. And there were others who weren’t paying attention to us at all, like the huge harem that was formed around what from sounded like Asmodeus. How I could pick out his voice among all of the commotion I had no idea. But still, I could hear his voice ringing out about his current skin care routine and the importance of moisturizing to the rapturous attention of his fan base. It was no surprise the Avatar of Lust was popular.

“I’ll have the newt stir fry! Mara what do you want?!”

Not wanting to died from poising, I looked at what was very clearly brains sitting on the table behind the counter. They were about the size of softballs and vibrantly purple.

“Is there anything toxic to humans in the brain dish? I can’t eat belladonna or other poisonous foods.”

“I don’t know,” a crocodilian demonoid said, “I can ask but I’m not sure if they’ll know.”

The demon disappeared into the back of the kitchen area. Luckily there were other servers so the line continued moving despite us. I would have been quite worried being the only thing between demons and their food, especially when it had been made clear some of them saw me as a potential snack. I mean I certainly was a snack but not of the edible variety. Mammon was watching me, eyebrow and lips pressed together looking somewhere between confused and unhappy.

“Wha do ya mean belladonna’s poisonous?”

“I mean exactly that,” I replied, “it’s other name is literally deadly nightshade. I spent some time getting to know my deadly plants as a teen. Not that it did me any good.”

The doctors knew far too much about treating poisoning. But I wasn’t exactly interested in dying from poisoning down here, even if they could also bring me back from it. It would be a huge inconvenience to have to go through surviving it. I mean who would want to die over demon food when I could instead be murdered by Lucifer for saying something equal parts hilarious and stupid. Not that I wanted to die... anymore. Surprisingly out of all the impulses raging away inside of me, my suicidal thoughts had decreased since arriving here. I was so focused on not dying, it seemed that I had forgotten to fantasize about it.

“I forget how weak you humans are,” Mammon said, possibly having been talking the whole time I’d been spacing out, “I mean, even just eating plants can kill you.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely not well designed,” I replied, enjoying insulting God, “Unfortunately, they have antidotes now too so it’s not like you can go out and eat a ton of deadly things and then just die.”

“Yo, What the here human! That’s so dark!”

Before Mammon could comment anymore on what I had said the crocodile was back. They looked like a real life scalie now that I got a look at them; a humanoid shaped crocodile with a tail and rows upon rows of teeth. Out of all animals in the world, alligators and crocodile freaked me out the most. Just the pure destructive power and how long they’d been around was enough for me to never want to swim in any waters they could potential also be in. But this one seemed to have the same disaffected attitude of your average food service worker.

“You can eat the quetzalcoatl brains,” they said dryly, handing me the food on a tray, “they’re nontoxic to humans. I was told to tell you that for the time you are here it’s been arranged that at least one of the food options will always be safe for you to eat.”

The brains scrambled looked somewhat like veiny eggs or tofu but dyed purple. Heading to the pay area a beaked woman waved us through.

“You’re on the exchange student meal plan so it’s all covered, both for you and your babysitter,” she said in a high pitch feminine whistle.

I laughed at that, as Mammon growled at her.

“I mean bodyguard,” she said hastily, “You don’t need to come to this part of the line, just go eat after you get the food from here on out.”

“Free food! Well hu-Mara! This just gets better and better!”

I smiled at him, as he grinned a frankly unfairly adorable grin. Then I started looking around to try to find a free place for us to sit and eat, only to get dragged along as Mammon pulled us towards some nearby occupied seats. As he approached all he had to do was glare at the smaller demons and they quickly fled. Not that I approved but this was convenient. Though I realize as my stomach twisted I unfortunately found that power display attractive. He seemed to think nothing of it however, as he dug into his meal, still talking. Well, he was a demon after all. They were all demons after all. I kept seeming to forget that.

But as my stomach growled and I looked down at the purple brain in front of me, I realize once again, I definitely was living with demons. What exactly was a quetzalcoatl anyway? Well, I was hungry and I’d already ordered it... might as well get this over with and try it. Scoping a piece off with my spoon I tried it, surprised to find it tasted almost like non-fishy caviar, which I’d always loved. I might hate those parties my parents and their friends held but I never hated the food. Taking another larger bite this time I realize, it tasted rather sweet and rich than any other type of meat I’d eaten before. There was no gamey quality to it, or the usual savory meat taste.

“This is surprisingly good!”

“Oh yeah! You like that?” Mammon said grinning, belladonna caught in his teeth, “It’s funny that they serve it now, considering it’s a favorite of Bel-“

Mammon immediately stopped talking, halfway through the last word. I was pretty sure he wasn’t talking about Beelzebub two tables over. Especially considering how panicked Mammon looked right now as he looked back in forth, like Lucifer might appear at any second. Beelzebub had told me that Lucifer had basically banned talking about the youngest brother. I’d been thinking of asking Mammon but here didn’t seem to be the best place. Unless I wanted Lucifer to know I was poking around, which right now I didn’t.

“A favorite of one of your younger brothers?” I asked, not specific enough to draw attention but clearly Mammon, ever the gossip according to Levi, would give me the name of the brother if it was any of the ones I knew.

“Yeah,” Mammon said quieter than usual as he picked at his food.

He didn’t talk anymore after that, as we ate in silence, chatter going around all around us. It was the longest I’d been with Mammon where he wasn’t talking, instead his nose kept crinkling up rather adorably as he started at his food. I enjoyed my meal in the silence. If Lucifer was preventing the brothers’ from tell me anything about this seventh brother than maybe it was worth going over his head about. Diavolo seemed more than interested in answering my questions, and I needed to talk to him or Lucifer about how I was going to obtain refills of my prescriptions while I was here anyway. But if Diavolo was so close to Lucifer as it seemed than it would be likely that if I did ask Diavolo, Lucifer would find out. Did I really want to risk that? I didn’t have enough information to know what exactly I was sticking my nose into here. It might be best to focus on my schoolwork, not dying and getting to know the brothers who were around. What was that phrase? From Harrison Porter? Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, latin that translated as never tickle a sleeping dragon. Good advice considering the likelihood of being burn to death or eaten. I wonder what would happen if I tickled a sleeping demon...


	35. After School

I’d been getting better at focus during my classes, tuning out intrusive thoughts was a skill I’d been practicing since childhood after all, but it still wasn’t great. I’d copied down the homework and I knew what to go over once I got home though so it should be fine. I needed to do well in these classes after all, who knew what exactly Lucifer would do to me if I failed my classes. Furthermore I wanted the reward he promised for doing well. Shuffling around in my bag, I’d found the job flyer I’d grabbed on my first day stuck inside one of my books, hopefully actually getting money and spending some of it would help. 

Hocus Pocus, a shop specializing in all things magical. It said drop-ins for extra help with back stock were welcome and occasionally those might lead to longer term positions. But best of all it was a magical items store and I was so ready to go check it out! I mean, real magic items! Now that I knew I’d be safe going into town how could I not go exploring!

“Ready to go back home now?”

Apparently that was Mammon’s idea of a greeting but I wasn’t about to nitpick, he’d be unhappy enough about what was coming next.

“Nope, I’m going to work a shift at Hocus Pocus and you’re coming with me!”

“The Hell I am!” 

His arms crossed and eyebrows pulled together he glared at me. However unlike the demons at lunch, I wasn’t about to back down.

“Mammon, Mammon, Mammon,” I said smiling at him, “do you really want to do this here? You know I can make you do what I say, do you really want everyone to see a human dragging your ass to work with them for no pay or would you rather be sensible and make some money while you guard me.”

“Pffftt, The Great Mammon doesn’t work. I can make money easy by like stealing some of Levi’s old games or Asmo’s makeup. I don’t need to work!”

“Wait, you steal from your younger brothers?” 

“What do you mean? Of course I do! I’m the Avatar of Greed! I steal from everyone!” 

I spent some time to actually digest that information. I’d installed a maps app onto my phone that promised a short ten minute walk to the store. Heading off towards it, I smiled as Mammon followed me without any command. I’d been mostly bluffing earlier. I really didn’t want to make a fool of him in front of everyone, mostly. I especially didn’t want to look like an abusive asshole... in front of demons. Why was I so worried about what everyone thought about me!? This was hell! These were demons! I shouldn’t be this concerned over their opinions and emotional states! They weren’t human, it was unfair to expect them to react like humans...

“I told you I’m not working!”

Mammon was still complaining as he followed me. But what he’d said before, about blacking out and not being able to control himself... Did he actually want to steal from his brothers or was it simply too irresistible not too?

“Hey” I said stopping for a second to look at him, “don’t steal from your brothers anymore okay?”

Hopefully that would work, I hadn’t specifically made it an order but I had meant it as one. Might as well test these new abilities.

“Huh? What do you mean okay? Don’t steal from my brothers? What am I supposed to do to get quick cash if I’m not selling their stuff?”

“Surely the Great Mammon has other ways of making money besides stealing from his younger brothers?”

It was just too easy playing into his ego.

“Of course I do! But that’s not the point! I felt when you said that! You might not have said ‘I order you’, but you totally made that an order just now! How dare you! You dumb stupid human! Order me, the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, not to steal!”

So it did work, good to know.

“I only said don’t steal from your brothers and better yet, I’ll make you a deal. One year, while I’m visiting, no stealing from your younger brothers. If you want to steal from other demons or Lucifer go right ahead, however when you get caught: I will hand you over to Lucifer for punishment.”

“No way! That’s a terrible deal! You’re the worst! Wait! You’re enjoying this aren’t you! You sadist! You’re just like Lucifer! Trying to get me to act right and be good and shit! I’m a demon!”

A demon throwing a tantrum in the middle of the street.

“Yes, and from what I can tell a poorly behaved one at that. Lucifer told me to look after you, so I intended to do just that.”

Why! Why was I listening to Lucifer and doing as he asked? I mean, I did have a thing for obeying authority to their face. It was always the best way to get away with murder, being teacher’s pet. But did I really want to be Lucifer’s pet?

“Lucifer told you to look after me!” He was positively radiating energy, “I’m the one protecting your fragile ass! How are you supposed to look after me!? You’re both the absolute worst! I hate both of you”

I was well versed in hearing the words, I hate you directed at me. My younger sister was very good at making all her mistakes look like my fault. Like when she backstabbed one too many of her high school friends and people started catching on to her bullshit, nope that wasn’t her fault at all for being a conniving bitch. It was mine for being a weirdo that no one wanted to be around so much that people started taking it out on her. Ugh... But because of the pure amount she’d told me she hated me growing up, I knew the perfect retort for it.

“I love you too Mammon.”

I didn’t expect him freeze staring at me, sudden silent with a growing flush on his face when I said it. He was blushing! Like really blushing?

“What! You can’t just going saying stuff like that! I just told you that I hate you! Are you deaf as well as dumb!?”

“Well first off that’s rather rude, the deaf people I’ve met were absolutely baller, and yes, I heard you though I didn’t expect you to blush.”

“I’m not blushing!” Mammon said, covering his cheeks and scrunching up his face, if anything blushing harder now.

“You’re adorable,” I told him stopping in front of impressive three story stone tower, “and it looks like we’re here.”


	36. Hocus Pocus: The Brooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara finds something she truly covets and strikes a bargain with Mammon

Hocus Pocus: The Brooch

The building looked to be around three stories high, made of mostly blue stone with gold accents. But it was the display window that I focused in on, within it was a brilliant black gem that caught my eye. The gem was so dark it seemed to bend and absorb the light around it, including the light given off by the other stones set around it. The stone itself was circular and about the size of my thumbnail, a little over a centimeter in diameter, set into the center of a brooch. A black center of a six pointed star, outline in the clear white silver of platinum that not only held the stones but encircled the outside of the brooch giving it a look of a casting circle. Six opalescent stars at each of the points glowed an ever changing stream of red, blue and orange as if a fire really was trapped within them.

“What cha staring at?” Mammon said, pulling me out of my haze.

I noticed the glow on my palm as I pulled away from the glass. Forcing my hand into a fist I pointed at the brooch, which was only looking more beautiful as the seconds moved by.

“Oh that!” He said impressed, “you’ve got expensive tastes! That’s a midnight stone in the center of it! They’re super rare and super expensive. Not to mention the assortment of star-fire opals surrounding it!”

Well there went that dream. I could just take it so easily though... it was palm sized, easy enough to nick while working... No! Bad! That was the mark talking! I would work for what I could make, not steal an extremely expensive and beautiful brooch just because I wanted to. Bad old habits...

“Okay so I’m thinking,” I said to Mammon, “since you are utterly incapable of saving money and because you’re only working because I’m making you. I should get part of your pay, considering I’m doing the work of getting you here and managing you.”

“What! No way!”

I could tell he was about to start protesting longer and louder so I stopped him.

“The question is how much, now I was thinking fifty/fifty, but I’m open to suggestions.”

“What the fuck! No! That’s not at all fair if I’m going to be made to work I deserve all the money I make!”

“I mean, yeah but we don’t get what we deserve do we. I’m going to need to have money on hand which is yours when you inevitably borrow money from someone who wants it back immediately. Like with Leviathan last time.”

His face tight, he seemed to be thinking it over.

“Okay fine! I’ll do ninety/ten, but even that’s generous of me.”

I smiled, that could work out in my favor actually. I just needed to give him enough rope to hang himself.

“You sure? You think ninety percent is fair?

I didn’t want to just agree to take ninety percent of his paychecks without letting him dig his own grave first.

“Don’t you dare ask for more! I’m already being way more generous than I ever wanted to be you stupid little human!”

Welp, whatever empathy and guilt I was being to feel over turning his offer back on him evaporated with that insult.

“Very well then, I’ll be taking ninety percent of your paycheck,” I said opening the store door, “since you decided that was fair.”

He was spluttering, looking like he was about to explode at me. 

“Complain to me later,” I told him, “right now it’s time for work, come on.”

With that I gesture for him to follow me inside the store, turning away I found myself biting my lip to hide the growing smile. I definitely needed to work on my own sadistic tendencies... eventually.


End file.
